Trails Of Cold Steel II - Destined Resolve
by StevieBond
Summary: Sequel to Trails Of Cold Steel - Alex's Intervention. A month has passed and Erebonia is caught in a war that will determine the country's future. Alex and Rean are tasked to reunite thier friends of Class VII, whilst Alex plans to overcome his own burdens. (OC x Emma, Rean x Alisa) Rated M for Lemon content.
1. Fortunate Relief

**Here we go with the sequel ladies and gentleman, hope you're ready for some more twists and turns, including a very big one later on.**

* * *

Fortunate Relief

 ** _Previously on Trails Of Cold Steel_**

 _You...aren't...Alex!_

 _Who in Aidios are you?!_

 _Refer to me as Revelio The Vengeance, the demon lord who once ruled the world of Erebonia!_

* * *

Everyone was in silence the moment they heard the name. Only one of them knew, but there was no confidence to say.

"Revelio?" Elliot asked.

"Demon lord?" Gaius added.

"I've...I've never heard of this demon lord before." Laura said.

Revelio laughed. "That's because those who once encountered me and survived vowed to never tell the tail! For many centuries, I once casted fear and destruction into the minds of the mortal lives! But I was then defeated by the army of witches and magicians, all of which sacrificed their lives to stop me!"

"This is insane!" Machias said.

"To think that Alex was keeping this from us all this time." Jusis added.

"What have you done to him?!" Fie exclaimed.

"Oh, you mean Alex...the one who is your precious friend?" Revelio responded. "I have taken control of him, for his mind can no longer hold me back, his body now belongs to me!"

"Hic...no!" Emma sniffed.

Revelio then saw Crow. "And what is this? A mechanical might with supreme power? Foolish mortal, you can't hide behind that abomination!"

"You...you're talking to me?" Crow asked.

"Even Crow is intimidated, but he's trying not to show it." Elliot said.

"I am...and since you seem to be in awe of my appearance, why don't I bring forth a brief moment of my true power." An aura appeared around Revelio and suddenly, his eyes fired out a powerful beam.

"Woaaaaaaahhh!" Crow and his Soldat was knocked back severely. "Nggggghhhh!"

Gaius gasped. "Unbelievable...Crow's armored knight was taken down so easily."

"Hah...not bad, demon freak." His Soldat struggled to get back up. "Looks like I've got no choice but to retreat, taking over Trista will have to wait. Scarlet, get Vulcan, we're getting out of here."

"Understood, Crow." Scarlet replied.

"Oh and one more thing, mister demon. Do give Alex his body back, it's not nice to possess a man's body without permission. The next time we meet, I won't let my guard down like that again."

Crow's Soldat grabbed Scarlet's Soldat by the arm and then flew up before they both retreated.

"Well...Crow's gone." Alisa said.

"But now what do we do?" Laura asked.

"What a cowardly foe! It feels my first taste of real power and chooses to flee!" Revelio exclaimed. "What about you, mortals? Will you lay your lives down for the demon lord?"

"Absolutely not!" Emma wiped her eyes and walked towards Revelio.

"Emma?" Fie asked.

"What are you doing?!" Elliot added.

Emma was now standing several feet away from Revelio.

"Ahhhh, you must be the one that Alex has devoted his heart to." He said. "What a pitiful attempt, to use his heart to try and suppress my power. But with you, I sense that power from you as well. Disclosing your true self to Alex was a foolish decision, for I heard it as well. What a shame that the other mortals here don't even know that you are a witch!"

"A witch...is he referring to Emma?" Machias asked.

"How dare you!" Emma exclaimed as her face grew angry. "How dare you use Alex's body to spread the most darkest of secrets! Alex, I know you can hear me in there! Snap out of it! Don't let Revelio's power take over you! You need to come back! For everyone's sake...and for my sake!"

Revelio snarled. "Did you not see, witch? Alex cannot regain his senses, so what good is it to prove otherwise?"

"Because I made a promise to him...I made a promise to his father!" Emma now stared right at him with tears falling down. "Alex, please get a hold of yourself...I swear to you, all of our friends will listen to your story, we won't hold this against you! Everyone, you believe me on this...right?!"

"Emma..." Alisa sighed before shaking away her nerves. "...you're right, Alex needs our help and we're going to help! Listen to us, Alex!"

"Don't let that demonic monster win!" Elliot called.

"You are a friend who never gives up, remember that!" Gaius exclaimed.

"You have a responsibility to uphold the reputation of our class!" Jusis said.

"Get back up and fight swiftly, you can do this!" Laura added.

"Come on, Alex! Get your body back!" Millium yelled.

"And do it with style, like you always do!" Fie said.

"Get back up, Alex! We're not letting you give up after we've gotten this far!" Machias said.

"Do you hear that, Alex?" Emma asked as she cried. "Those are the voices of our friends, they're calling for you! I'm calling for you...come back to us and come back to me! For I will always love you!"

"Nggggghhh...what is happening?!" Revelio exclaimed as he clutched his chest.

 **...Alex's POV...**

I can hear them...I hear them loud and clear. They are so right...what am I doing, just laying here and letting this demonic big-shot walk all over me! No, that's not me at all, I don't just lay down like a coward, I always push onwards. Alright, I've calmed down and recovered enough...I'm gonna get my body back!

"Arrrrrggghhhh!" Revelio roared. "NO...Alex is...fighting my control?! How is this possible?!"

"It is possible when you think about it!" I exclaimed in my head. "Sure, you have the power of chaos and destruction, but I have one power that you don't. I'm not going to say it though, cause everyone present already knows. Now give my body back!"

Revelio roared in horror as I started to fight back and regain my body. Once I had all of my senses restored, my demon form began to transform back into my normal form. I was not the giant sized demon now, I was back to my normal self. I panted heavily and I felt my dark self's power severely weakened, it won't be able to do that again anytime soon.

"He's back to normal everyone!" Millium exclaimed.

"Hah...hah...you people...are incredible..." I panted in complete exhaustion. "...I heard you all...and I will always love you...too...Emmaaaaaaaaaa..."

I suddenly fainted, losing all conscious. The last sounds I heard were the rushing of footsteps and Emma's voice.

"Alex...ALEX...AAAAALLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEXXXX!"

* * *

 _One Month Later..._

 _Dateline, November 30th, 1204._

Darkness and silence were the only company I had in my mind. I had no clue on how much time has passed or where I am ever since losing consciousness. But in some strange way...this felt...kinda different. With all the recent events that had been happening in the months gone by, maybe I needed this moment to get around. There had been no word or any action from my dark self since I regained control. I remember their voices...they were right there with me, but still... now they know about my demon power.

But what about Rean...where in the mountains did Valimar fly him and Celine to...are they even alright?

Suddenly, I began to regain consciousness and start moving slightly before opening my eyes.

"Mmmm..." I moaned as I sat up slowly. "...huh...where am I?"

I looked around to see that I was no longer at Trista, I was in a room and I was sleeping in a warm bed. I saw another bed nearby, I assumed that I was at a hotel or a hotel inn, it had to be one of the two. I stretched my arms and I felt the struggle to move them around. I then sat on the edge of the bed and moved my legs till they were okay.

"Well, at least the bed was comfy...but why am I aching all over?" I asked myself. "How long was I out for anyway?"

I then heard a tap on the door before it was opened.

"Hm hm hm hm..." A cute voice hummed before closing the door. "Hmm?"

I gasped as who it was. "Wait...Princess Alfin?!"

She was holding a tray and she gasped when she saw me. She placed the tray near the table and smiled happily.

"Alex? You've woken up at last!"

I nodded. "Yeah...I've finally escaped from my slumber...but...hic..."

Alfin came on over and when she was standing in front of me, I suddenly hugged her.

"Ah! Alex, that surprised me."

"Sorry, Princess Alfin...I just wanted to hug someone so I could let it out..." I let my tears fall. "...I turned into an awful monster, it forced me to stand against my friends...sniff. I scared them...but they all came through for me in the end. But...where are they...where are my friends? Where is Emma? Where's my love?! Hiiiiic..."

"Alex..." Alfin replied sadly before she hugged me. "...you don't have to apologize for anything. What's most important is that you're awake and back with us again. I was told about everything that happened a month ago, so I completely understand why you're feeling this way."

I then pulled away and gasped. "What...it's been a month? I was out for that long?!"

"You were. Everyone of us were worried sick for you, when we heard what happened, we feared the worst." Alfin cried as she smiled. "But it's a miracle that you've survived after being unconscious for a month."

"I guess it's because of my part-demon powers that I don't have to be worried about food as much as a normal person would." I hummed. "So you're saying it's been a month, what's actually happened while I was in a coma of sorts?"

"Well, as sad as it is to say, since the takeover in Heimdallr, a civil war has broken out between the Imperial Army and the Noble Alliance."

I sighed... "I had a feeling it was gonna lead up to that. What about my friends?"

"I'm afraid I don't know the details."

"But I'm one guy who does." A voice intervened.

I looked at the door to see a familiar guy walk in.

"You're finally up, you're one lucky guy."

I blinked. "Toval...is that you?"

"Well, I'm glad you didn't lose your memory." He replied. "Good to see you back up. I suppose I should let you know what's been going on."

I nodded.

Toval took a seat and I listened carefully.

"Princess Alfin's already said this, but Erebonia's now caught up in a war and the Noble Alliance has taken control of several cities the closest to Heimdallr. So places like Trista, Roer, Bareahard and Celdic are under control of the Noble Alliance." He explained. "But thier influences are beginning to spread to other places, even as far as the Nord Highlands. Also, Garrelia Fortress is still a smoldering wreck, the only thing there is the view of Crossbell in the distance."

"Crossbell?! So my home city is still okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, the city's safe for now, especially when its old time rival city is protecting them."

"I see...so whereabouts am I anyway?"

"You're in one of the rooms in the Phoenix Wings hotel in Ymir." Alfin answered. "I'm staying here for the time being."

"Ymir...wait, that's Rean's home village, right?"

"Yep and he's the reason why we're here as well." Toval said. "I received a call from an anonymous client sending a location of where Rean fled to, when I did, I got here as fast as I could."

"And how are you here, Princess?"

"I was on board the courageous with my brother Olivert." Alfin smiled. "He and I were the only ones in our family who wasn't at the capital."

I smiled back. "So Olivert was able to avoid being taken, that's good news."

"Oh yeah, another thing to let you know." Toval continued. "After you passed out, the Courageous arrived to save the rest of your class and they were able to get away."

"Oh, thank Aidios for that...I'm so glad they escaped. So where are they now?"

"I'm afraid that's all I know...can't help you there."

I hummed. "Well as long as I know they're safe, I can concentrate on finding Rean."

"Actually, we found him yesterday..."

My eyes opened wide. "Wait...you already have?"

"He's currently resting in his family's home." Alfin answered. "Elise was so worried for him...ahhh, what wonderful love between siblings."

I frowned. "Ummm, I don't think you should be saying those things outright. But anyways, how is he?"

"He's just woken up, currently having a meal to get his strength back." Toval replied. "We also told him to come here and there's someone who wants to meet him."

"And that someone is me, yeah, I got it. I won't move out of this building until he sees me then."

"Good, now eat up this fine food on the tray and we'll see you later." Alfin said as she brought the tray over to me.

"Alright...and thanks, I'll need to recover anyways..."

Toval and Alfin left the room whilst I dined on my late breakfast...and when I was done, I put the tray on a table and moved my body around just to get my movement back into shape before putting on some casual clothes that was left for me. Since its been a month, I'll need to get my fighting abilities back up to speed if I wanna keep up with everyone else. Everyone else...I bet they're just as worried for Rean as they are for me. After a few moments of silence, I heard the door being opened.

"Hello, I was told to come here and...huh?!"

I then turned around and saw him...Rean...and he looked alright and well recovered. I couldn't help but smile back at him and feel relieved that he was alright.

"ALEX!" He called happily.

"Well...it's been a long time, Rean." I replied. "But as you can see, I'm back to normal. It's also cool to see your face again, old friend."

He rushed over and suddenly hugged me.

"Woah! Guess I should've seen that coming..."

"I'm so relieved that you're okay. When I saw you as that...thing, and when I was forced to leave you and everyone else, I..."

"Yeah...me too." I hugged back. "Honestly, I never felt so scared in my life when I was...that. What you saw was a power that I had tried so hard to keep hidden until I couldn't do it anymore and I flipped out."

Rean and I pulled out of the reunion.

"So, does that mean that was your true power?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid it is, and since everyone else in our class saw it happen, there's no point in me lying about it anymore."

"Then, would you be alright in telling me the whole story?"

I shook my head. "Not until we find every one of our friends. Once we do, then I'll tell you everything about it, no more secrets."

"Okay, I'll remember to hold you to that."

I sighed. "So, what is our plan for the moment?"

"Well, it's clear that the both of us still need to recover before we can even think of leaving."

"Not surprised, I may be back to normal, but my full strength hasn't. I can only handle small fry for now."

"It's the same for me. We're gonna be travelling up the north to where Valimar is."

I blinked. "Oh yeah, whereabouts did your knight fly off to?"

"To the Elsguard Range, Celine's currently at the village square."

"Ah, I was wondering if she was with you. At least I'll be able to talk to her when I have the chance."

"We're also going up there to deal with a monster Toval thought he had defeated. There's no way I'm letting it go anywhere near my home."

"Well, sounds like a job for me to get involved in. Good thing my gauntlets are with me, so it's just us?"

"No, we're about to have a quick meeting outside my parent's home."

I nodded. "Got it, then let's get going."

We left the room and I gave my regards to the manager before leaving and heading over to Rean's family home where Rean's parents, Alfin, Toval, Elise and Celine were waiting.

"Well, looks who's decided to finally wake up." Celine said. "It's about time."

"Hello Celine..." I replied. "...I assume you're fine with talking to others now?"

"Of course, Rean's parents have especially been generous with milk."

"Good to see you again, Elise."

Elise nodded, smiling. "Yes, thank Aidios that you woke up. Class VII wouldn't be the same without you."

"Ohhh, I knew it." Alfin clapped her hands. "You fancy both of them, don't you?"

Elise gasped. "Your highness, please?!"

"Anyways, we have some serious work to do." Toval said.

"Yeah, I need to get back into it if I wanna fight again." I agreed.

"Well, this monster might give you that wish." Celine said. "It's a magic knight and Rean was in trouble. We thought we defeated it, but it seems it's back for revenge."

"Are you certain, then?" Rean's dad asked. "That this magic knight or something is coming over here."

"I'm certain. I can sense its mana moving towards us. It's still a fair distance away for now, but it's getting closer by the minute. It's coming from the direction of the valley behind the village."

"Bah...I thought I finished it off." Toval sighed. "I should've made sure."

"Well, we have a chance to right that wrong." I replied. "Sounds like the perfect target for me!"

"Just don't end up knocking yourself out." Celine sighed. "Your powers are severely limited for now, you still need more time before you get it all back, but we're short on time."

"Still, I wonder why it's coming here." Rean said.

"My guess is because you're here. Or more specifically, because the Ashen Awakener is here."

"It's after Rean?" Alfin asked.

"No worries, I'll protect all." I answered, boldly.

Alfin giggled.

"So these magic knights may have some connection with the Divine Knights?" Rean asked. "Well, that makes this easy. If it's after me, then I should be the one to go out and stop it."

"But you'd be putting yourself in danger." Elise said.

"That's why he isn't going alone." I responded. "We'll be with him."

"Right and if I can't do this, what hope do I have of getting Class VII back together again?" Rean asked.

"Alright, we'll leave this in your hands." Rean's dad said.

"We'll have all of the villagers ready to evacuate as a precaution." Rean's mom added. "Take care, Rean."

"Let me come with." Toval suggested. "I doubt I could compare to Sara, but I ain't too shabby in a fight."

"That makes three of us going into the battlefield, sounds cool to me." I nodded. "Now then onwards to-"

"Actually, there's one more." Elise said. "I would like to come with you."

"Sure...wait what? How do you know how to battle?"

"She saved me and Her Highness from more than a few tough spots on our way here." Toval said.

"Teehee, that she did." Alfin added. "And I'm sure she'll be more capable of even more with her beloved brother at her side."

 _'Damn, she's more devious than before...I feel sorry for her brothers.'_ I thought. "Personally, it sounds reckless, but if Elise has an ARCUS, then I have no complaints."

Rean sighed. "Fine, you can come with us."

"Oh yeah, Prince Olivert had a few spare ARCUS units, so I gave one to Elise and showed her the ropes." Toval said. "With that settled, let's get going."

We left the village though the north valley path whilst Rean's parents and Alfin stayed. The place was on the cold side, but the casual clothes I was wearing was very warm and comfortable, when I was able to tell that the size was correct, I had to ask.

"By the way, who got me this casual outfit?" I asked.

"Her Highness bought them for you." Elise answered. "Apparently, she wanted to show her 'appreciation' in another way that doesn't embarrass you."

I suddenly had a flashback of when Alfin was trying to hit on me in some way back at Heimdallr during the field study.

"Well, they are a perfect fit and the style's good too. This black vest, the white sleeveless jacket, grey gloves, black jeans and matching trainers make me look like a badass. I'll be sure to thank her as soon as we finish the more serious business."

We then entered into what was my first battle in a month. Time to shake the rusty cobwebs off my body. Rean and Toval got a link forming and eliminated one of the three floating stars. Rean switched his link to me and we defeated a second one. Elise and Rean formed a link and they finished off the third one.

"Whew! That was a nice warm-up." I said. "Just a few more and I'll be up to date."

I was glad that my combat links had not rusted and I do have some of my strength back. We resumed climbing upwards and across a bridge before turning to a higher path and then seeing a large icy area with some kind of stone monument at the far end.

"Wow, I've got the chills and they're not multiplying." I commented.

Rean laughed. "Well, looks like that part of you hasn't changed."

"This is the monument that caused all the trouble you brought up before, right?" Toval asked.

"Even now, I can sense some spiritual power." Celine answered. "And as far as I can tell, everything here's in order."

Suddenly, we heard a loud roar from a while away.

"I wouldn't say it is." I said. "Cause look over there!"

Marching towards us was a giant knight that looked very different from the armored knights I saw.

"How could it be perfectly fine after falling off a damn cliff?!" Toval exclaimed.

"Ancient legends mentioned that they had the power to regenerate." Celine replied. "But I didn't think it held that much merit."

"We have to stop it from reaching Ymir." Rean said.

I drew out my gauntlets. "Alright, time for me to make up for the all the mistakes I've made!"

The battle began and I formed a link with Toval for the first time, I got in several direct punches before Toval pulled out his s-craft skill which looked kinda cool, dealing massive damage. Rean and Elise used their speed effectively, knocking it off balance, giving me the chance to finish it off with my craft skill, Pummel Time.

We knocked it down, but it then got back up with a darker aura and grew two more arms...Toval, Elise and I stood back as Rean called for Valimar, seconds later, it arrived. Rean and Celine ran to it and were teleported inside. The next battle began and we stood back as Rean dished out huge punishment on the giant knight before it vanished away, now it was gone...and it was over, for reals.

Rean and Celine appeared out of Valimar.

"Daaaaamn!" I commented. "You went all out and you kicked ass this time around."

"Thanks." Rean replied. "You didn't get hurt at all, did you, Elise?"

"I'm fine." Elise assured. "I'm more concerned about you."

Suddenly, I heard a distant noise of gunshots.

"What the?!" I exclaimed. "That did NOT sound good at all!"

"Wait...was that gunfire?" Toval asked.

"It sure was to me! We need to get back to the village now!"

"The village...right!" Rean nodded.

We rushed as fast as we could back to Ymir. When I got there first, I gasped seeing many parts of the village in smoke and some of the people running around in panic. I then saw a group of soldiers who had surrounded Alfin and Rean's mom.

I was about to rush in when I saw Rean's dad intervene. I took this as an opportunity to knock one of them out by pummeling the solider.

"Hah! How do you like that?!" I bragged. "What about you two?! If you wanna pick a fight, try taking on someone who can fight back!"

"Is that...the boy?" One of them asked.

"He must be the same one who has the demon lord's power." The other solider answered. "This isn't good."

"Then let's take him down first! He should be weak the way he is now."

I sighed. "You just saw what I did and you believe I'm weak? You guys aren't good enough to be lame comedians."

"That's enough, Alex." Rean's dad said. "I'll handle this, you make sure Her Highness is safe."

I nodded. "Alright...Alfin, stay behind me." I stood in front of her.

Suddenly, a fourth solider had snuck up behind Rean's mom and took her hostage. Rean's dad was annoyed by this...but turning his back was a fatal mistake, the guard I thought I had knocked out had gotten back up and fired his gun.

Rean, Elise, Toval and Celine finally caught up and they were shocked at the scene, Rean's Dad was on the ground in his blood and Rean's mom was on her knees. Rean saw it and he suddenly went crazy, slicing all of the four soldiers down.

"R-rean..." Alfin said.

"Don't get close, Princess." I responded. "Rean's just not himself right now!"

"Targets in sight!" An unknown voice intervened.

I sensed something was fast approaching, I quickly turned to the sky and saw a new foe sweep at me. I leaped back and turned back to see an unusual girl in a black attire with a very familiar floating metal bot, just like the one Millium has. The metal bot grabbed both Alfin and Elise.

"Dammit...you've got some nerve to pull a swerve like that." I said. "But you aren't getting out of here with them, not as long as I have the powers of my fists!"

"Hm?" The girl responded.

"Now, now dear." A somewhat familiar voice intervened.

That was when a flying bird appeared and stood on top of the baron family house before it turned into a woman with a long blue dress.

"There is no need to focus on Alex." She said. "His true powers have not returned to him yet, carry on with your capture."

"Understood, resuming objective." The girl nodded as she flew away with Alfin and Elise.

"Dammit!" I exclaimed. "I'll make sure you get rescued, Alfin and Elise, one way or another." I turned to the woman. "You sound familiar, are you the Misty I heard about?"

"Correct, but you can call me Vita Clotilde now." She answered.

"Grrr...get ready to feel the might of my-owwwww!" I cut myself off after feeling a pain when trying to get to my powers and coughed.

"You see, you haven't returned to full strength yet."

"I hate to agree with her, but she's right." Celine said. "You still need more time to recover."

Vita turned back into a bird and she flew away with the black girl and the captured girls.

"Heehee, our story is well underway." Vita said. "There will be many obstacles waiting for you, but struggle on and overcome them. And I'm sure that, eventually, you'll reach the stage where the Azure Chevalier awaits. Don't let me down, Rean Schwarzer. You too, Alex Lionheart."

 _'Oh, we'll show you, Vita...we'll show you and the rest of the Noble Alliance what we can really do.'_ I thought with determination. _'I hereby swear it!_

* * *

 **Just to say as well, the reunion parts are gonna be my favorite parts to write.**

 **Next time! The quest to find their friends begins.**


	2. Celdic's Problems

**Nothing to say here, onwards with the chapter.**

* * *

Celdic's Problems

 _Dateline, December 1st, 1204._

After Ymir had recovered from the sudden attack, Rean, Celine, Toval and I were ready to set off, we had our friends to go and find.

"Make sure you take great care of him." Rean's mom said.

"We'll do what we can." I replied.

"You can count on us." Toval added.

Celine sighed. "I'll be with him even if he said no."

"Thanks, you three. I'll be counting on you." Rean nodded. "Okay, mom, we'll see you soon."

"Take care." Rean's mom replied. "May the goddess watch over you."

We left the house and went to the ice valley to check on Valimar, he awoke when Rean spoke to him.

I then had a possible idea in my head, I had to share it. "Excuse me, Valimar. Do you know where our friends are?"

"Friends?" Valimar responded.

"Sorry, let me put it another way. I guess it would be more suitable to say comrades, a group of people that have stood alongside the Ashen Awakener from the day we first met to completing the trails at the old schoolhouse that led to Rean's awakening. Would you happen to know where they are in Erebonia?"

"You are correct. The comrades you refer to are indeed the ones who aided the awakener in overcoming the trial, including you. Because of this factor, I can detect multiple wave locations of the chosen one's comrades."

Rean gasped. "Wait, you mean you know where my friends are?"

"Correct. Confirming wave locations. Excluding the Awakener of Azure and the one named Alexander Lionheart, the remainder appear to be located in three different regions. All vital signs are normal."

This surprised us.

"Hold up a sec..." Toval said.

"I see now." Celine added quietly. "Do you remember when you overcame the trial to become Valimar's Awakener? Well, obviously, you weren't alone when you did that, you were with the rest of Class VII. And it sounds like, thanks to them being there with you, they've all been recognized as secondary contractors at the same time."

"Including me? Wow!" I blinked.

"So that's how..." Rean muttered. "Please Valimar! Tell me where they all are!"

"Detecting approximate locations using geographical database." Valimar responded. "Three are to the southeast, in the Celdic region. Three are to the northeast, in the Nord region. Three are to the south-southeast, in the Legram region. This concludes a list of the locations of all nine secondary contractors. All vital signs appear normal."

"Yep, that's all of them. That confirms my theory." Celine said.

"They're all okay...they're really okay." Rean said as he got emotional.

"Rean...I'm relived as well, friend." I added as I tapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm really happy for you both." Toval said. "Though, I sure wasn't expecting us to get confirmation of thier safety quite like this."

"Look at you two, crying away." Celine sighed. "And you call yourselves men."

"Oh, I am so telling Emma that when we see her." I smirked. "And it's okay for men to cry, you just don't see it often."

"Sure...whatever you say..."

"Still, all three locations are a ways away from Ymir." Rean said.

"Yeah and the Noble Alliance's got control of key locations all over the country on top of it all." Toval added. "On the plus side, they're all on the eastern side of the Empire. But getting to them ain't exactly gonna be a walk in Mater Park."

"Oh wait...Valimar, can you use the spirit path?" Celine asked.

"Affirmative." Valimar answered. "Doing so would consume all of my current mana, however."

"A spirit path? It is like teleportation?" I asked.

"It's the name given to a really old means of travel." Celine answered. "Using it will allow us to travel instantly to even distant locations."

"How does that work?" Rean asked.

"You know how there are still remnants of animism all across Erebonia, right? Well places like that are connected to one by spirit veins-septum veins, in other words. And Valimar has the ability to use those veins to travel."

"Yeah, that's kind going over my head." Toval said.

"Mine as well, but I think it sounds pretty cool." I added.

"However, the main drawback is that using the spirit path will use up what little mana Valimar's been able to recover." Celine continued. "Which means that until he's recovered enough to travel again, we won't be able to come back here."

"I see..." Rean hummed. "Personally, I can't think of any better options."

"Agreed, it's worth giving it a go, so which location to start with?"

"I think Celdic is the closest to here. Maybe we should try heading there first?"

"Celdic, huh? I'm down." Toval said. "Should make a good test run for this whole Spirit Path deal."

"All decided, follow me then." Celine said.

We walked over to the stone monument and when Valimar stood by the monuments, we confirmed our choice to go to Celdic. A massive circle appeared around us and we were suddenly lifted away and flying through a massive portal until we reached a bright light at end.

When we opened our eyes, I looked around to see ourselves surround in a deep part of the forest.

"Wait, this forest looks familiar." I said.

"Yeah, I know this place. It's Lunaria Nature Park!" Rean added.

"The nature park...wow, that was when we had our first field study. That brings back memories."

We looked at Valimar who had gone into a deep rest, we figured it would be best to leave him here. Since this is the deepest part of the forest, he would be safe. We made our way out of the forest, slaying a few monsters and then leaving the nature park. We were now on the west Celdic highway, the town would be on our left, so we made our way there and entered the town.

"Well, Celdic sure hasn't changed, it's still the same as before." I said. "Although there is a bit more security around here, we better avoid them."

"Yeah, that's probably evidence of how much the war's going on the Noble Alliance's favor." Toval added.

"Hmph! So they've let that get to their heads, have they?" Celine asked.

We started walking, but I stopped in my tracks immediately when I saw a poster that had my face on it.

"What the...there's a wanted poster of me?" I asked.

"Huh, but why you and not me?" Rean added.

"It's gotta be to do with what happened at Trista." Toval answered.

I sighed. "Oh right...when I transformed and everyone present saw it."

"Looks like the situation is more difficult than I could've imagined." Celine said. "Alex, it would be best if you didn't enter Celdic, better for you to wait out of town for now."

"Umm, are you sure?"

"I'm positive, unless you want that group of soldiers to come after you."

I shook my head. "No, no...I'll wait outside...I hope the other places in Erebonia don't have a wanted poster of me."

"Good, I'll be right here as well. I don't want the townspeople getting the wrong idea."

I stood outside the town's exit with Celine as Rean and Toval explored to find some information.

"I can understand Rean being a target, but was my appearance as the demon lord that more intimidating?" I asked.

"It looks like it was. Remember, I was with Rean when you were in that state." Celine answered. "Still...to think you would completely transform into Revelio...you looked exactly like him."

"I'm just worried about how they'll feel when they see me and not just Rean."

"Well, that's up to you. But you should keep in mind of the fact that my witch in training has been worried sick about you."

"I know...I know...I need to make it up to my friends for how it all happened, not just my girlfriend."

A few moments later and Rean and Toval returned with some info.

"Apparently, someone sent us a riddle and the only clue we have is a treasure chest somewhere on east Celdic highway." Toval said.

"Oh, that means I gotta go from here to there without being noticed." I replied.

"Yeah, it'll be risky, but as long as you stand between us, they may not see you clearly enough." Rean said. "You ready?"

"Sure...good thing this jacket has a hood."

I put it up and stood between Rean and Toval. Celine went for an alternative route due to being a cat. We walked through the town and past the guards near the guardhouse and then past the chapel until we were at the exit. I put my hood down and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, we should be safe now." Toval said. "Glad that worked well in our favor."

"So, about this riddle you found?" I asked as Celine caught up with us.

Rean showed me it, it had a grid and a map of the east Celdic highway on it as well as some arrows and chess pieces.

"I've deducted that there may be a key in a chest somewhere." Rean said. "We just need to find one."

"Okay, then let's explore."

We took a look around the area, slaying a few monsters that got in our path and then near towards the second area, we saw a treasure chest, Rean opened it up and there was a key and another paper inside.

"Another riddle?" Toval asked.

"Yeah, and I think the location is close by." Rean answered.

We turned around and thought of checking the windmills until we found one that may be the place on the far opposite side of where the farm is. Rean used the key he found and it unlocked. We stepped inside and found out who it was that wrote the riddles...our faces lit up instantly.

"There you are." A familiar voice said.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting this." Celine said.

"Machias!" Rean exclaimed.

In front of us...was Machias and he had a different set of clothes.

"Haha...I knew you'd be able to solve my riddle. If anyone could, it's you." He said. "And umm...you look well Rean...and you as well, Alex."

Rean said nothing, he went over and suddenly hugged him.

"Woah, Rean! Take it easy there..."

"I'm just so glad you're all right!" Rean replied, happily. "When we parted that day, I...I honestly thought I would never get to see you again."

"Haha, come on Rean...you haven't changed a bit." Machias lightly hugged back. "I had no intention of losing my life in that battle...and neither did the rest of us. Remember? It wasn't goodbye, just farewell until we meet again. And you kept your promise, which is why I was able to keep mine." They stopped the hug and Machias looked at me. "And you, Alex. It's great to see you back to normal."

"Yeah, same here..." I replied. "...look, I know that I have a lot to explain about what happened to me on that day, but right now, it fills me with great relief that you're okay."

"It's alright, you can tell us another time when we're all together."

"That's my plan for now." We shared a quick hug.

"I think the tearful reunion's gone on long enough now." Celine said.

"Geez, you're quite the mood killer kitty." I responded.

"Celine, still a talking cat I see." Machias said before noticing Toval. "And I think I remember you. You're a bracer if I recall correctly."

"Yeah, that's right." Rean replied. "They've been with me and Alex for quite a while now."

"Heh, good memory. We never really talked much when we met on the courageous, did we?" Toval responded. "Name's Toval. Toval Randonneur. Mind filling us in on what you've been up to all this time? We'll tell you about what's been happening on our end, too."

"So what happened after I turned back to normal?" I asked.

"Well, after you lost consciousness, the Courageous arrived to save us." Machias answered.

"Was Viscount Arseid on board?" Rean asked.

"Yeah, when we heard Viscount's booming voice telling us to flee and live to fight another day, we took his advice and escaped from Trista. And splitting into three groups, we fled from Trista as fast as we could."

"And what happened to me after that?" I asked.

"We last heard that you were brought onto the ship and taken to the infirmary room. We had no idea what happened after that. My guess was that they took you somewhere far away from the main places to go to in Erebonia."

"And that far away place ended up being Ymir." I nodded.

"So you escaped to Celdic?" Rean asked.

"Essentially, I managed to escape with Fie and Elliot." Machias answered. "Not sure how the others were split though."

"Really, they're here too?"

"Well, they're out at the moment, but yes. The market manager in Celdic proposed we use this windmill as a hideout, so we've been staying here this past month. It's been enough to help us look into a way to turn this country around."

"Speaking of Celdic, I saw a wanted poster with my face on it." I said. "I assume it's dangerous for me to be there for a full minute, let alone a week."

"Yeah, I'm not sure why, but the Provincial Army seem to have gotten orders to be on the lookout for someone who has demon powers."

"That's me all right...but I can't use them right now. So for my sake, it's best if we don't go there for the time being."

Machias nodded. "I can understand."

"So do you know where Elliot and Fie went?" Celine asked.

"Yeah, they're out trying to find a way to head farther east along the border with Crossbell. We want to go to what remains of Garrelia Fortress."

"Garellia Fortress?" Rean asked.

"Oh yeah, Margot did mention about Imperial soldiers stationed here." Toval added.

"Yeah, They're using the proving ground near where the fortress used to be as a base at the moment." Machias replied. "Specifically, Lieutenant General Craig's division is stationed there."

"Well, you can't ask for a better armored division than that."

"So when will we hear from Elliot and Fie?" I asked.

"Actually, I'm going to be receiving an update call from them soon." Machias answered. "By using that orbal station you see behind me."

I noticed it. "Ahhh, looks trendy and futuristic."

Suddenly, we began hearing a beeping noise from the orbal station.

 _"Testing, testing. Beginning periodic update."_ A familiar voice called from the orbal station. _"This is Elliot, do you read me, Machias?"_

"This is Machias. Yeah, the signal's pretty clear." He replied. "Fie's nearby too, right?" How's everything on your end?"

 _"We've surveyed the area around the Twin Dragons Bridge as best we could."_ Another familiar voice answered...it was Fie alright. _"As we expected, their defense is airtight."_

 _"To pass through, you need a permit from either the Kreuzen Provincial Army or the Noble Alliance."_ Elliot added. _"Civilians and merchants don't stand a chance right now. This isn't gonna be easy, no matter how you slice it."_

"All right, then. It sounds like we'll need to devise a plan." Machias said.

"Well, that's no surprise." I muttered before winking at him.

Machias nodded. "Oh and by the way, is there a chance for me to come over to you? I have a big surprise for the two of you."

 _"A big surprise...hmmm."_ Elliot replied.

 _"How about Point D in front of the Twin Dragons Bridge?"_ Fie asked. _"It's not visible from the surrounding area, so the provincial army shouldn't notice us if we meet there."_

"Point D, the one one the outer edge of East Celdic Highway." Machias responded. "All right, that should be fine. I'll head over there right away."

 _"Okay, we'll head out, too."_ Elliot said.

 _"Well, see you later, over."_ Fie added.

Machias turned off the orbal station and we left the windmill before travelling along the east Celdic highway, we slayed a few monsters of course, but we then took a turn off the roadway and through a narrow path until we reached a small area away from the main road, there was no one there when we arrived.

"Well, we're here, but I don't see any sign of them." I said.

"We'll just need to wait for Elliot and Fie to meet us here." Rean added.

I heard a gasp from behind us before the one who gasped ran towards us.

"Rean!" Elliot rushed to Rean and he held his hand with happiness. "I'm not seeing things, am I? It really is you, right?"

"Yep, it really is me." Rean replied. "It's great to finally see you again, Elliot."

Elliot then noticed me. "Ah...Alex! I can't believe my eyes!"

"Better believe it now, I'm back to normal." I replied before feeling sad. "And...I'm really sorry for scaring you and the rest of our friends when I became that demon lord. I promise that I will explain everything when everyone of us is back together."

"Of course...all that matters is that you're alive, I'm so happy you and Rean are okay."

"Wait, where's Fie?" Rean asked.

"Oh, right, before we took off to meet with you guys, she seemed to notice something and told me she'd catch up later. I'm sure she won't be long."

"I'm back." A familiar voice said.

We looked at our left and up above to see Fie standing above us. She gasped when she saw me and Rean and then leaped before landing right on top of Rean.

"Woah!" Rean caught her by the arms, but just barely.

"Oops..." Fie replied as she somewhat pounced on him.

"A little dramatic, don't you think?" Machias asked.

"Good thing I chose to step further away." I muttered.

"I'm not sure if that was such a good idea, Fie." Rean said. "It'd kind of spoil the reunion if you broke a bone or something...or me, for that matter."

Fie smiled at him. "Don't worry, it just sunk in that it's really you."

"Hehe. Who else would it be? I'm happy to see you're okay."

"I wasn't going to give up. I wasn't going to risk losing my new family." Fie then got off him and went over to me.

"You're back as well, Alex?" She asked, softly.

"Yeah, I'm back to myself again...it's been a while." I replied.

She suddenly wrapped her arms around me and sniffed a little.

"I know, Fie...what my demon self said and did were horrible." I put my arms around her. "I am so sorry for that, but I'll tell you everything I know when we're all together again."

Fie nodded and then we pulled away before Fie wiped a tear away.

"Thanks for coming back to us, Rean and Alex." She said.

She and I had become close friends since the start of the Class VII journey which did resulted in me and Emma getting together, so it felt great to see her doing alright. I hoped to see her again soon.

"Well, that's all of us, together again." Machias said.

"Haha, can't help but crack a smile when watching them can you?" Toval commented. "Don't know if I've ever seen two people so happy to see their friends again."

"I should hope so. It wasn't easy making it happen." Celine added.

After taking a breather, we exchanged our stories about the current situation.

"Well, that's one region down. Only two more regions to go in the hunt for the rest of Class VII." Toval said. "Must be feeling pretty good about that, huh, Rean and Alex?"

"You bet. It wouldn't have been possible without your help either." Rean replied.

"Yeah, I think us two men should consider ourselves very lucky." I added. "But we can't leave just yet, because I am curious about heading to the fortress myself."

"Oh, are you sure?" Machias asked. "I mean yes, we do have to go there, but that place was..."

"...where my father was killed, yes." I sighed. "But I made a promise that in return of reuniting with all of you, I would see through these troublesome times to the very end."

"Well put." Fie replied.

"I think Alex makes a good point." Rean said. "We're also gonna need a base of operations at some point, but here in Celdic isn't an option."

"Then what about your home village back at Ymir?" I suggested.

"Hmmm, that could be an ideal place. I'll think about that for the time being,"

"Alright, so what do you think, should we press on with Garellia Fortress?"

Machias nodded. "Yeah, we should try to continue with our original plan."

"Still, the Twin Dragon Bridges is one of the alliance's most important strongholds." Fie said. "Trying to pass through there is gonna be risky."

"It may be, but it's a risk worth taking." Rean replied. "It could allow us to find out what the situation in the Imperial Army is, how Instructor Neithardt is doing, and above all, it should give us a better idea of how the war is developing. Knowing that should help us better decide what path we should take as a class."

"Makes sense. So far, you've just been watching things unfold from the outside." Toval agreed. "This could give you an opportunity to see what's happening on the inside, right?"

"Of course, I also want to make sure that Lieutenant General Craig knows his son is safe too."

Elliot smiled. "Thanks, Rean"

"All right." Machias nodded. "I'm in. Let's do this."

"Same here." Fie agreed. "But it's gonna be totally dangerous, you know?"

"Since when did we ever take on anything that wasn't dangerous?" I smirked. "Anyways, is there a route where we can sneak past security?"

"There is one secret route. We might still get caught, but it's our only way in."

"Yeah, but thinking about it, I would need to be double careful since I'm wanted in Celdic."

"Then let's start by going to the Twin Dragons Bridge." Rean said.

We nodded and left the meeting zone, walking along the way until we reached the two bridges, there was a lot of security, including Soldats.

"Well, no chance of getting a permit here." I commented. "Secret hidden route it is, then."

"The Noble Alliance has got every reason to love showing it off, what with it being one of thier most important strongholds." Toval said.

"And with the war going on, security's going to be even tight then usual." Machias added. "This isn't going to be easy to cross."

"Well, what are we going to do?" Elliot asked.

"The Noble Alliance sends troops to the fortress using the Transcontinental Railroad." Fie answered. "We'll use its tracks."

"Will that be actually safe enough to do?" Rean asked.

She nodded. "Look over there."

We saw the railway tracks and I already had a feeling of where Fie was going with this.

"So what you mean is that if we can find a way to get on the railway without being seen, we can cross over and find the route that will take us to the fortress." I said.

"Bingo." Fie nodded.

"How're you planning to get down onto the tracks, though?" Toval asked. "We could jump over the fence if you're down for risking the alliance filling us full of holes...or not."

"Don't worry, none of us have a death wish like that." I replied.

"I'm guessing there's a maintenance passage that leads down there." Fie said. "We should see if we can find anything in that waiting area to our left."

"Okay." Rean nodded. "We'll have to be careful not to draw suspicion to ourselves, but let's see what we can find out by asking around."

We went into the building and we saw a shady looking person at the far right with a hood on, we follow the person to the corner and saw no sign of them, except for a maintenance vent. I went in first and crawled along the vent. I felt like that snake guy for a moment. We reached the end and crawled out to find ourselves on the tracks.

"Looks like we got to where we needed without any problems." I said.

"Yeah, sure, but what happened to that hooded man?" Machias asked.

"We need to focus on crossing to the other side of the bridge." Rean reminded.

We lightly rushed along the side of the railway without being caught and headed inside the fortress. We then snuck across the station and reached outdoors on the other side. We took a right turn and reached the byroad pass after turning left through the gate. So close to the fortress now...not long till I see with my own eyes what happened there.

We traveled along the byroad whilst eliminating monsters, we then took a detour to a building that was more like a ruin that hadn't been used for years. We left it alone for we didn't have time to sight-see. We got back on the byroad and eventually past a checkpoint that took us right into Garrelia Fortress.

"So this is what's left of the place..." I said. "...that dome over here has to be where Crossbell is."

The moment we stood further into the fortress grounds, Machias stood on something and Fie pulled him away before a trap went off.

"What was that thing?!" I exclaimed.

"It was new model mine...thought so." Fie answered before she looked up. "Come out, you two. I know you're there."

We all looked up behind us to see a pair of men that looked familiar...of course, they were at Heimdallr among those Soldats.

"Long time no see, Fie." The medium blonde haired guy said. "A year-ish I guess? Hah. Still pint-sized, but you've grown a bit taller at least."

"Her muscular strength, reflexes, and agility have also remarkably improved." The muscle-bound guy added. "There's no stopping the flow of time, I suppose."

"Careful guys. That's Zephyr's emblem on their jackets!" Toval warned.

"So you're the ones who knew Fie way back?" I asked. "Mind if we get a little antiquated, I wanna remember the names of those I've taken on."

"Hehehehe, quite the confident boy, aren't you?" The medium blonde haired guy said. "Just call me Xeno, that's all."

"Refer to me as Leo." The muscle-bound guy added. "And that is all you need to know."

"So Xeno and Leo, huh?" I responded. "I bet you two are here on behalf on the Noble Alliance."

"Well...yes and no." Leo answered.

"We just wanna enjoy our long-awaited reunion with an old friend and comrade." Xeno added.

"Uh huh...sure..." I said. "Your call, Rean, shall we take them on?"

Rean nodded and we drew out our weapons. But Xeno and Leo drew out weapons we haven't seen before.

"A blade rifle and a mechanized gauntlet?!" Toval exclaimed.

"So I'm not the only one with gauntlets." I added. "This should be a nice way to compose a boxing match!"

"All right! Let's have some fun!" Xeno declared. "You ready, kiddos?"

"Fight with everything you have." Leo added. "Unless you want to end up in as many pieces as this fortress."

I glared at them. "You have no idea...I won't end up the same way my father did!"

The battle started and they were giving us a run for their money, but it was by this point that a fragment of my strength had recovered. I charged at both of them with one of my normal crafts. Leo struck next and his gauntlet packed a punch, but I retaliated and eventually, had him on the ropes. The others took down Xeno before Fie delivered the last blow on Leo and the battle was done.

"Not bad. For being only students, you show great potential." Leo said before looking at me. "Especially you who wields the gauntlets. Your experience with them was very telling. Your academy training seems to have paid off. It's not easy to keep up with Fie."

"Haha. You think they can handle us if we kicked it up a notch?" Xeno asked.

I frowned. "You seriously asking for seconds?"

Suddenly, the moment for a second round was stopped when a squad of Soldats arrived. Xeno and Leo were forced to withdraw and they leaped away from sight. Rean was silent, but he called for Valimar. When he arrived, the same procedure followed and the next battle started.

Rean commanded the Valimar to bring one one Soldat and then its sword away, giving himself a much better chance to fight back. Smooth move, Rean, I didn't think of that one. Rean took down the other two Soldats and the battle was over. The enemy Soldat captain was going to call for reinforcements when a battalion of tanks showed up, led by Elliot's dad.

Then we heard a bullet from our left. I looked to the left and upwards to notice...the icy maiden with a sniper rifle...it's Captain Claire. Xeno and Leo who were watching the whole thing retreated away, we would most likely see them again soon. Then the Soldat captain retreated and things finally calmed down around the fortress.

With the situation now controlled, it was time to use the spirit travel to return to Ymir, we had myself, Rean, Celine, Elliot, Fie, Machias, Toval and Claire altogether. We were off to a terrific start, but our goal to reunite the class was only just beginning.

* * *

 **Yeah, I've chosen to rush this one, because I don't plan to spend as much time as I did on the first story.**

 **Next time! Rean's chosen members go to the highlands to find their next three friends.**


	3. Long Awaited Embrace

**This part has one of my favorite parts of writing this story, since this one will have my favorite reunion from the game.**

* * *

Long Awaited Embrace

 _Dateline, December 5th, 1204._

After spending a few days of R&R back at Ymir, we were outside Rean's family home, ready to set off and travel to our next destination.

"Well, then, it's time to get going." Elliot said. "We're going to be using Valimar's power this time too, right?"

"Yeah. The Spirit Path is going to be our best bet of travelling." Rean replied. "His mana should've recovered by now."

"Yes, he should have more than plenty after resting for a few days." Celine said. "I take it all of you are rested too?"

Fie nodded. "Yup."

"A lot more of my strength is back, so I can take on better monsters now." I slapped my fists. "Time to resume our rescue operation."

"Come to think of it, what happened to Toval and Captain Claire?" Machias asked.

"I'm not sure..." Rean's mom answered. "They headed off somewhere early this morning."

"Sorry for the delay, I'd thought we be back before now." A voice responded.

We saw Toval and Claire join us.

"Where'd you two go?" Rean asked.

"We decided to do one more round to check Ymir's defenses." Claire answered. "I wanted to make sure the communications equipment that I modified yesterday was functioning properly, too."

"Good news is that everything's in tip top shape." Toval added. "Which means Ymir's now got a line of communication with the 4th Armored Division and the RMP."

"Really? Talk about convenient." Elliot replied.

"Talk about bolstering defenses, that's pretty effective." I added.

"Still, Toval and I are in agreement that it wouldn't be wise for us to leave the village completely unguarded." Claire said. "So a few of us should stay behind to keep an eye on things around here."

"That's probably for the best." Machias responded.

Fie nodded. "Good idea."

"The bigger our group is, the more likely we are to stand out as suspicious even if we do use the Spirit Path." Rean said. "To even things out, I think it'd be better if Toval or you stayed behind, Captain."

"You read my mind." Toval replied. "I think a couple of you guys should probably stick around, too."

"We can discuss that while walking along the valley." Celine said. "There's no point in splitting up right here, right now. But try and make your mind up before we get to Valimar."

Rean nodded. "Sure thing, let's get going."

We left the village and walked up the valley and seeing Valimar in sleep mode.

"All right. Here we are again." Machias said.

"Is he still asleep?" Fie asked.

Rean nodded. "Valimar, can you hear me?"

Some lights glowed up on Valimar. "Reawakening from inactive state...reboot complete." He spoke. "Awakener and secondary contractor waveforms detected."

"Good. He's recovered enough mana." Celine said.

"Man, he really is amazing." Elliot added.

"Okay. Where to, guys?" Toval asked.

"Hmm, we should probably double check where everyone currently is first." Rean answered. "Valimar, can you update us on where the others are?"

"Repeating search..." Valimar responded. "Three of the remaining secondary contractors are to the northeast, in the Nord region. Three are to the south-southeast, in the Legram region. All vital signs appear normal."

"Phew, they're still safe."

"It seems that way." Celine added.

"So, where to next, leader?" I asked. "Both Nord and Legram are miles away from here."

"I think Nord's a little bit closer, if I recall." Rean answered. "Any objections there?"

"Nope...so I guess you gotta choose who's coming with you."

"Right..." He hummed. "Alex, Fie, are you ready to join me?"

I nodded. "Yep, I'm ready to go, I need to continue regaining my whole strength after all."

"I haven't been to Nord before, so I'm willing to go." Fie added.

Rean smiled. "Okay...Captain Claire, would you mind coming along for support?"

"Of course, I'll do all I can to give you three some back up." She replied.

"All right, then it's time to go." Rean turned to Elliot, Machias and Toval. "I'll leave Ymir in your care, you three."

"Don't worry, we'll take care of everything here." Machias replied.

"Ymir'll be just fine, or I'm not a bracer." Toval added.

Elliot nodded. "Just make sure you come back safe, okay?"

"We'll bring them back for sure." I assured. "We might even come back with more than the winds."

Fie smirked at me. "Guess your lack of timing with humor hasn't changed."

I sighed...

"Well then, we should be going." Claire said. "The highlands are well known for thier vastness. We're going to need to be very careful once we arrive."

"Valimar, open the Spirit Path." Celine turned to Valimar. "Our destination is the Nord Highlands to the northeast!"

"Acknowledged." Valimar responded. "Activating Spirit Path..."

A huge circle appeared around us and we started floating across the portal, it was the same as the first time and I was getting used to this pretty quickly. The journey wasn't for long, when I closed my eyes from a bright flash, we opened them to find ourselves in the middle of a stone ruined circle.

"Hey, this looks familiar." I said. "Wasn't this where we had that battle with Millium?"

"Yeah, we're at the stone circle in the southern part of the highlands." Rean answered.

"So you two fought Millium here?" Fie asked.

"Haha. I heard all about that from Millium, actually." Claire said.

"This spot's fairly high up, too, so it won't be easy to see you from ground level." Celine added. "We should be able to leave Valimar here without him being found."

Claire nodded. "Celine's right. This area is an excellent place to keep Valimar."

"Well, how should we do this?" I asked.

"We need to start gathering information on where everyone might be." Rean answered. "I say we start by heading to either the settlement to the north or Zender Gate to the south."

"That settles is where Gaius is from, right?" Fie asked.

"Zender Gate's where the 3rd Armored Division is stationed, too." Claire said.

"Good thing this is the highlands, there shouldn't be any wanted posters of me around here." I added. "Otherwise, we could be in real trouble if someone saw me and called for backup."

"I think you're overreacting." Fie said.

We walked down the hill of the stone circle and around the small field path and when we were on the open giant field, we saw a squad of soldats and a few tanks battling in the far distance near where the watchtower was.

"Yikes! Better stay clear over there." I warned.

"I guess even a place as far out as Nord couldn't avoid becoming a battlefield." Rean said. "But I agree, let's keep on this side and head over to the gate."

"The Soldats might be simple copies of the Divine Knights, but those soldiers still did well in repelling them." Celine added.

We walked to the right and went upwards to see a group of armored tanks and soldiers.

"Whew, we're finally here." Rean said.

I sighed. "I wish we had those horses right now."

"I just hope the lieutenant general is able to meet with us."

Three soldiers noticed us and rushed over before aiming their weapons at us.

"Woah, where's the fire?!" I exclaimed.

"What are a bunch of civilians like you doing in a place like this?" One of them asked. "You sure don't look like you're from the settlement."

"Wait a second...you look familiar." Another soldier said, looking at me. "You must be the boy who's on the wanted poster."

I frowned. "Oh you gotta be joking...I'm wanted, all the way out here too?"

"So much for overreacting." Fie muttered.

"Put your hands in the air!" The third solider ordered.

"Halt, men! That will not be necessary!" A voice intervened.

We turned our attention to the familiar lieutenant general and the soldiers stood aside and saluted.

"It has been some time, Rean Schwarzer of Class VII." He said. "And the same to you, Alex Lionheart. Rest assured that the bounty on you will not be claimed by my soldiers."

"Oh, what a relief...wait, a bounty?" I asked.

"Still, I'm impressed that you all were able to make it here. The ferocity of this war raging around us grows worse by the day. Come, it would be my honor to speak with you and field any questions you have in my office."

We nodded and followed him into the gate building and inside his office.

"As you may have realized, the word around Erebonia is that there is a 250,000 mira bounty on you." Vander said. "The bounty was announced a few weeks ago and wanted posters were put up all across the country."

"So no matter where I go, I'm going to be caught by anyone whose seen my face and everything goes to...well, I can't say it, I'm having enough troubles with myself." I sighed.

"It's understandable. I wasn't made aware of the details and while I may know only rumors, I have complete faith that your innocence will be brought forward."

"I sure hope so..."

"As for the situation you just saw in the field, there is a good reason. The Noble Alliance has gained control of the watchtower."

"The watchtower's been overtaken by the Noble Alliance?!" Rean asked.

Vander nodded. "I'm afraid so. It happened not long after the war began. They've been using it as a base of operations from which to attack Zender Gate. Now we have to fight off their offensives from both sides of the border."

"Sounds like a bad situation to be in." Fie said.

"But it sounds like it'll only be a matter of time before the gate falls." Celine added.

"Celine!" Rean exclaimed.

"You're not supposed to talk to other people." I added.

Celine sighed. "I was just speaking my mind. Besides, this lieutenant general knows what he's doing,."

"You're too kind. But yes, she's not mistaken. Without a significant development in our favor, I expect this base to fall within the month." Vander replied. "We're doing all we can to avoid that, but it is a possibility we must accept sooner or later."

"If I may ask, how did the watchtower fall into enemy hands to begin with?" Claire asked. "I imagine it would have been well guard, considering it was built to keep watch on the Republic."

"It was. The soldiers there would have been highly vigilant, too. thanks to the attack mere months prior. However, none of us could have imagined the card that the alliance would play to take it from us. I understand if you find this hard to believe, but we have reason to believe the alliance has temporarily joined hands with the Republic."

"An alliance with Calvard?!" I exclaimed. "That would explain why Crossbell has remained untouched."

"There seems to be no room for doubt in that case, then." Claire said.

"Look what we have here is a case of 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend.'." Celine added.

I hummed. "That's one way of putting it."

"From what we can tell, there's nothing wrong with the orbal communications equipment." Vander said. "I just wish we could get in contact with Gwyn."

"Gwyn, now there's a name I haven't heard for a long time."

Claire nodded. "He definitely would be the ideal person to discuss technological issues with."

"Sounds like we've got a task prepared. What can we do to help around here?"

"Hmm, this war is between the Alliance and us." Vander replied. "Leave the fighting to us, you just focus on your tasks. Besides, you've come all this way, I'm sure Gaius would very much like to see you."

"Gaius is here?!" Rean asked.

"He is indeed, he left a message for me with one my men." Vander continued. "He supposedly returned here roughly a week ago with several other students. He said that he wanted to assess the situation here before taking off to his home settlement to the north."

"Well it should be obvious, we are in Nord after all." I pointed out. "I guess he's over there right now. In which case, we should go to the settlement as quick as we can."

Vander nodded. "I won't stop you from going after your classmates, but I would ask that you be careful not to get caught up in any of the fighting. The nomads are preparing to more their settlement farther north to avoid getting drawn into it themselves, I believe."

"Sounds like we need to hear north quickly." Celine advised.

"And not a moment too soon." I added. "Let's get going...oh, and we should use horses to get there too."

"Yes, good thinking, Alexander." Vander nodded. "I suggest you use the horse the last time you and Rean were here on your field study. I will have them ready for you shortly."

"Thank you for your kindness, sir." Rean said.

"We appreciate it, sir." Claire added.

We left the office and then out of the gate, waiting until three horses were brought out by the soldiers. I got on the one in the back since I already knew how to ride one from before. Rean got on the one at the front with Celine on his back, whilst Claire got on the third and Fie held on to her from behind.

"Hello there, old friend." I spoke to the horse. "You ready to catch up on lost time?"

The horse snorted, as we began to move out on the horses, I suddenly noticed a familiar student. It was Mint, one of the students I became a friend with from the music club, I was wondering what had happened to the other students from the other classes. I made a mental note to let Elliot know that one of our music club friends is okay.

We galloped onwards to the settlement to find nearly all of the homes not there, it was quiet as well...too quiet.

"Hmmm, is it me or do you get the feeling we're being watched?" I asked.

"Someone's coming!" Rean gasped.

Suddenly, a group of jaeger soldiers arrived and surrounded us.

"This is quite the welcome party." I smirked. "But you jaeger soliders just came to the wrong neighborhood!"

"Wha?! It's him! The one who has the demon powers!" One of the jaeger soldiers said. "But you're right, we're jaeger soldiers and we're known is Nidhoggr!"

"Nidhoggr? I've heard about this group." Claire said. "They're not to be taken lightly."

"Alright, it's fun time!" I exclaimed.

The battle started and this was the best chance for me to use the powers I had regained. Fie and I formed a link and were an agile and hard hitting duo. Rean and Claire mixed thier close and ranged attacks to eliminate two of them and Fie and I finished off the third one, ending the battle.

Well, we thought it was over, but the jaegers called for back up, two more soldiers and four armored dogs showed up. This looked pretty bad until we heard a squawk from an eagle that flew by, then we heard a neigh from a horse that was fast approaching. The familiar guy on it roared as he took a lot of them down.

"Is everyone all right?!" He asked.

"Huh...Gaius!" Rean exclaimed.

"Wow! Nice timing, friend!" I added.

Fie nodded, smiling.

"I'm just glad I made it in time." Gaius said.

That was when the jeager soldiers got a call and were forced to retreat, the coast was now clear.

"Well, I'm glad they're gone, but how are they able to contact with those things?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's what I wanna know." Rean added.

Gaius got off his horse and approached us. "It's good to see you, guys."

"Haha. You were right on time, Gaius." Rean replied. "Thanks for saving us. I don't know what we would've done without you."

"No thanks needed between old friends. And to you, Alex. It's a great relief to see you back to normal."

"Yeah, I feel really grateful that you're alright too." I replied before I felt sad. "It must've been horrible, seeing my powers for what they really are. But I will tell you everything...once everyone of us is back together."

Gaius and I shook hands.

"Heh. I understand. Funny, it's only now starting to sink in that it's really you both. I've been praying for this day to come since the day we parted. It brings me more joy than I can express to see you both standing before me."

I smiled and moved away as Rean and Gaius shook hands.

"Alex and I feel the same way." Rean replied. "When we parted, you put your in harm's way to protect a guy like me. And here you are, doing it again. Thanks for never giving up on me, Gaius."

"That's one less person to worry about." Fie said.

"Yeah, now we just need to know about the settlement here." I added. "It looks like a quick 'pack up and roll out' method just occurred here."

"That's right, I'll guide you all over to Lake Lacrima." Gaius replied.

"That's where Gwyn's cabin is, isn't it?" Rean asked.

"Indeed. We've all moved over there for the time being. Alisa and Millium included."

"Well, that was easy." Fie said.

I smiled. "Oooh boy, that's gonna be quite the reunion."

"So Millium is okay." Claire sighed, happily.

"Then we better get over there, asap." I said. "You can lead the way."

"Sure, I'll show you the fastest route there." Gaius said.

We got on our horses and Gaius led the way as we passed through the open area of the north of the highlands until we reached Lake Lacrima to see the nomad settlement and the cabin by the top right. We were greeted by some of the people before we met with Gaius's parents. It had been a long time since we last saw them.

"Well if you ask me, this is all wonderful timing." I said. "Although I can't help but be concerned on what'll follow if those battles keep going."

"Indeed." Claire nodded. "It's entirely impossible that even this region could become a war zone soon enough."

Lucan hummed. "Things aren't going to get easier for us any time soon so long as this war continues."

"However, we would like you to focus on your main objective for now." Fatma said. "Gaius isn't the only one you came to find, correct?"

"That's right, we heard that Alisa and Millium are here." Rean responded. "Do you know where they are?"

"They made their way to the northeastern region of the highlands not that long ago." Lucan answered. "Gwyn is with them too, he mentioned that he wanted to look into something there."

"Hmm, then we should make a move and see if they need help." I said.

Lucan nodded. "Good luck, and may the blessings of the winds and the Goddess be with you."

"Off we go, then." Fie said.

We then left the settlement and Gaius led the way to the northeast part of the north highlands area. There was a route we hadn't taken before, so we went there and from that point on, it was new territory. We took our time since there was a precarious bridge that we had to cross, when we were halfway across however, we suddenly heard a roar.

"What the heck?!" I exclaimed.

We galloped over quickly and noticed a giant iced monster approaching towards the three people we were looking for. Alisa and Millium tried to fight back and protect Gwyn, but their attacks were not doing much. We then intervened to throw the monster off guard.

"Are you okay, friends?!" I asked. "We're here for you both!"

Gwyn gasped. "Well, if it isn't Gaius...wait, you two are..."

"Rean! Alex!" Alisa said happily.

"You're both totally alive!" Millium added with relief. "And Claire's with you too, triple score!"

"We can talk later!" Claire responded. "Our first priority is taking down this beast!"

"Just be careful!" Celine warned. "This is no ordinary beast, it's a cryptid!"

"All right, bring it on!" I exclaimed.

The battle began and Alisa and Millium joined the battle. Fie and I went first and we knocked it back a little. Rean and Claire went next and they dealt same damage. Alisa and Millium used their combat link to knock it off balance, this was for Gaius to finish off, he went for his s-break and that eliminated the beast that vanished away.

"Whew...down it goes." Rean said.

"Yeah, that should've done it." Gaius added.

"You called it a cryptid, right?" Fie asked.

"Right. Ordinarily, cryptids shouldn't exist on this plane to begin with." Celine answered. "But there's something abnormal taking place here in Erebonia...and it's not the war. I can only assume that abnormality having an effect on the land is what caused it to appear."

"Some abnormality?" Rean asked.

"Are you implying that something else might be happening at the same time as the war?" Claire added.

"We should consider all possibilities." I pondered before smirking. "Anyways, don't you people have some reunions to make? I can wait for my turn."

Millium turned with a big smile. "Claire, I'm so happy to see you!" She rushed over to hug her.

"Millium, I'm so glad that you're alright, it's wonderful to see you again." Claire hugged her in return.

"Yeah, same to you. That new outfit you got looks smokin' on you, too."

"Smokin', huh?"

 _'That's one word for it.'_ I thought.

"Rean!" Alisa called.

Rean turned to see her running before hugging him close. "Alisa..." He then put his arms around her.

"It's really you, isn't it? It's really really, you? I can't believe I'm finally seeing you again."

"Neither can I...I'm so glad you were able to find Gwyn at least."

"Yeah...wait a minute. Never mind me, what about you? Where have you been ever since we parted back at Trista? And how did you end up coming here? And I can see how you would be with Celine, but how come you're with the others?"

"Haha...it's a long story. I'll fill you in on all the details you want later, but that'll have to do for now. Sorry for being a pain...also, I'm not the only one who's happy to be alive."

Alisa then saw me and smiled as she continued hugging Rean.

"Alex...you're alright..."

"Yeah, I am...I'm sorry for how horrible things got, back at Trista." I replied. "When all of us are back together, I'll tell you everything about my true powers. I'm happy to know that you are alright."

"Yeah, I'm so relived that you're back with us." Alisa then rested her head on Rean's chest and smiled. "This all feels like a dream, at least now I'll be able to keep that promise."

"Promise?" Rean responded, I bet he was thinking of what Alisa said to him. "Oh!"

Alisa then blinked and pulled away. "N-not now though! These things are all about timing...no, forget I said that!" She cleared her throat. "Thank you Rean, thank you Alex, thank you both for coming back to us."

I nodded in silence.

"And from this point on, I won't be going anywhere without you." Rean replied.

Fie giggled lightly.

Seeing them back together reminded me that I need to reunite with Emma soon...I miss her so much.

"Haha. Always good to see young people living up thier youth." Gwyn said. "I'm surprised you've got no problems with sharing a passionate embrace like that in front of your old grandpa. Not that I mind of course."

Alisa gasped. "I-it was just...I just got all emotional seeing him again and...don't go reading anything into it, okay?!"

"I'm afraid that's too little too late for that." I muttered, smiling.

"Okay, it's Millium time!" Millium leaped to Rean and he caught her. "Oh, I've missed you soooo much, Rean. Wasn't expecting you to be hanging out with Claire though."

"Well, suffice it to say, a lot's happened." Claire replied.

"I wasn't expecting you to be with Alisa and Gaius either, to be honest." Rean added. "I would've thought you returned to the intelligence division."

"Oh, Rean. That's adorable." Millium said. "You should know me by now. I'm as much a part of Class VII as the rest of you." She then got off him and turned to face me. "And it's soooo good to see you too, Alex."

"Yeah...it's been a while, Millium." I replied. "I'm sorry for what happened when I lost all control back at Trista. But I'll tell you why it happened once we've found everyone."

Millium then hugged me close and I hugged back.

"It's nice seeing us all together like this." Fie said.

"And hopefully, we can find the rest of us soon, too." Gaius added.

Claire smiled. "I'm so happy for you all."

"Allow me to express my gladness to you as well." Gwyn added. "I'm sure you must have a lot of catching up to do, but I think we should return to the lake for now. I managed to get a look at how things are in the watchtower."

We then saw the watchtower in the distance and it looked rebuilt.

"Well, it seems to have been repaired, but..." I paused.

"Does it have something to do with the orbal communication problems in the region?" Rean asked.

"It certainly does." Alisa answered.

"It's got this really annoying thingy on it you see." Millium added.

We agreed to talk about it later, Gwyn got in his truck and drove off whilst the rest of us got on the horses. Fie sat behind Gaius, Millium sat behind Claire, Alisa sat behind Rean and I remained riding solo.

Whatever this annoying thingy is...we would have to eventually deal with it soon before this gets worse...

* * *

 **Next time! The group discover a ruin temple before attempting to solve the issue at the watchtower.**


	4. The Annoying Thingy

**On with the chapter, for I have nothing to say here...really, I don't, lol.**

* * *

The Annoying Thingy

We were back at Legram and inside Gwyn's cabin where we resumed with our discussion about the highlands and the watchtower.

"An orbal wave jammer?" Rean asked.

"That's right. There's one set up at the very top of the watchtower." Gwyn answered. "A pretty big one, too."

"I had no idea." Gaius said.

"Wave jammer, I remember reading a book on those." I pondered. "They were annoying things when the Allies raided enemy bases with tanks, humvees and...wait, wrong story, I'll say no more."

"Good grief." Celine sighed. "I can't pretend to be an expert on orbal technology, but that jammer is the reason everyone's been unable to use orbal communications, right?"

"It's a safe assumption." Gwyn replied. "It's likely designed to intermittently release orbal waves of its own to disrupt communications."

"Huh, I think the Intelligence Division has something like that, actually." Millium said.

"The RMP does as well, and we do use them from time to time in our operations." Claire added. "But I can say with confidence that I've never seen one power enough to cover an area as vast as the highlands."

"Those sneaky foes..." I sighed. "...I think we can assume that the Noble Alliance have a way to contact each other while we can't in some way."

"The 3rd Armored Division is doing their best to even the odds however they can." Rean said. "But it's getting more and more difficult to hold their ground."

"As long as that device remains active, I can't see the situation improving for them, either." Alisa added. "We've been trying to see if we can find a way to turn things around, but so far, no such luck."

"No matter the reason, the situation on the highlands at present is perilous." Lucan hummed. "We've managed to escape harm so far by fleeing here, but there's no guarantee that will always be the case."

"Then ignoring all of this is definitely out of the question." I turned to Rean. "It's down to you, ring-leader."

"This war was started by the Empire, and the responsibility for dragging Nord's people into it is Erebonia's alone." Rean said. "Why should you have to abandon your homeland because of something you have nothing to do with? That can't be right."

"Well, I agree, but..." Alisa wanted to say more, but she couldn't.

"It pains me to leave as well, but I don't see what other choice we have." Gaius said. "You saw the dangers we face if we stay. Jaegers hiding near our settlement, bloody battles cropping up every day. If protecting our family means we have to lose our home, then so be it."

"And you're really okay with that?" Rean asked.

"If I recall, you said to us how much you and wanna protect this land." I added. "It's the same with me when I think of Crossbell. However, those days where I can do that are over, but yours isn't. So why would you go back on your promise by saying that?"

Gaius looked at me and now he wasn't so sure.

"He's right. There's still a way to make it so that you can stay here and keep everyone safe." Rean nodded. "So why not give this a shot before we give up completely?"

Gaius blinked. "You couldn't mean stopping the jammer ourselves?"

"Oh I think Rean could...and would." I said, smiling.. "We should know by now that when Rean has his heart set on helping others in any way possible, he won't take no for an answer."

"That's true." Fie nodded.

"The Noble Alliance is focusing all its energy into fighting the 3rd Armored Division. So if a third party like us shows up out of nowhere..."

"Then we can infiltrate the watchtower and take out the jammer from behind." I finished. "It's an ideal off-guard tactic."

"Are you sure you want to go through with that?" Claire asked. "Whether you intend to or not, you'll be fighting against the Noble Alliance."

"Well, you could say we're more like an independent group. We're doing what is right and besides, we're only going to help the Imperial Army...indirectly."

"An indirect assist is the best way of putting it." Rean agreed. "We can't stand back and allow the people of Nord to be threatened like that."

"Yeah, it's only fair that we help out, right?" Millium asked.

Fie nodded. "Yup."

"Looks like we gotta be ready to give it all we've got." I declared.

Claire giggled. "If you've made up your minds, then that all I have to say."

"Thank you, all of you." Gaius smiled. "To hear you guys say that you want to protect this land as if it were your own means more than words could ever say."

"I'd grumble about how you can't help but poke your noses into trouble every single time you find it." Celine said. "But I've just accepted that's what you do at this point."

Lucan nodded. "Leave contacting the lieutenant general to me and Gwyn. And we'll leave this matter entirely in your capable hands. May the winds and the Goddess guide your path."

"Thank you, we won't let you down." Gaius said.

"Right on." I stood up and posed. "Let's go, folks, we gotta boogie!"

We left the cabin and had a moment to double check ourselves.

"Well, we'd be ready to boogie if there was a secret way to the dance floor." I said.

"Are you gonna milk your jokes, everytime there's something serious?" Celine asked.

I smirked at her. "Well, when I'm a good boy, I do."

Millium giggled. "It's so cool you're back with us, Alex. I've missed your humor."

Alisa was pondering to herself before her eyes blinked. "Wait! I know!"

"Did you think of something?" Fie asked.

"Yeah, one of the areas we investigated during our field study."

"Oh, I remember, it was where we found those mortars that were left by the jaegers soldiers, right?" I asked.

Rean nodded. "That's right! You can't see that area from the watchtower. I doubt the alliance is aware of what happened then, either, so it wouldn't be on thier radar. That's the perfect spot to sneak in."

"It sounds like our best choice." Gaius said. "We should travel there on horseback as soon as we're prepared."

"Hmm, maybe we should talk to the elder before we leave?" I suggested. "Because if we're really gonna protect everyone in Nord, we might as well do some favors."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Millium agreed. "They've all been really, really nice, so we should return the favor."

"Fair enough." Rean nodded. "We can drop by there before leaving, then."

Gaius smiled. "I appreciate it."

And with that, we walked over to Elder Ivan's home to see if there was anything we could do for them.

"Ah, welcome ladies and gentleman. What brings you to our home?" Ivan asked.

"We're wondering if there is anything we could do to help you people out." I replied.

The elder seemed surprised. "Hmm? I was under the impression that you had somewhere you needed to go."

"Sure, but we can help you out, too!" Millium said. "Multitasking ain't nothin' for the likes of Class VII."

"Yeah, it's kind of our thing. Always has been." Rean added.

Ivan smiled. "Well, if you would, allow me to take you up on your kindness. These are the tasks I have that I would appreciate some help on." He handed us a list of tasks.

"A lost foal and some monster slaying, that's right up our street." I said. "Also, since we're going to do these, we'll have to do them right away before we think of heading to the watchtower."

Millium nodded. "Tally-ho!"

We left the elder's home and we got on the horses, ready to do the tasks.

"You know, I just had an idea." Rean said. "Why don't you lead the way for a while, Alex?"

"Huh? You're saying we swap positions?" I responded.

"It could be good for you." Gaius said. "After all, you said you wanna make it up for what happened last month, this could be a good chance for you."

"Yeah, it would also keep you focused and not worry over something we can't do yet." Alisa added.

 _'They're probably thinking about how worried I am for Emma.'_ I thought. "Alright, I'll lead the charge until we reach the watchtower later. First things first, let's find that foal."

"The task said that it was last seen on the northeast area of the highlands, right?" Claire asked.

I nodded. "Yep, so we've gotta take a left and go straight till we're at the northeast area where we fought that cryptid."

"Sounds good, let's go." Rean agreed.

I led the way as we traveled across the top part of the north area of the highlands and over to the northeast area.

"Okay, time to go on an animal search party." I said.

We traveled on our horses and kept an eye out for the foal. We then saw it as it was grazing on the grass.

"Look over there." Rean said.

"That's the foal we're looking for, all right." Gaius added.

"Alright horsey! Come here horsey." I called. "Come on! Come on!"

The foal saw us and it galloped away and across the precarious bridge.

"Well, that didn't work..." I sighed.

Fie frowned. "You don't say."

"We'll just have to catch up to him." Millium said.

We went after the foal, galloping across the bridge and to the other side, we took a left turn and then saw the foal again.

"Right, let's try to surround him this time." I advised.

But before we could, the foal neighed and ran away up the hill and then through a hole I could just see.

"Wait, did it just laugh at us?" Millium asked.

"Horses have excellent memories." Gaius answered. "It probably knew about us and thought we were fools."

"That's just rude!" Alisa exclaimed.

"Come on folks." I said. "I know we have our tasks, but we're not horsing around all day."

"Uhhh..." Claire groaned.

Rean frowned. "I think you need better material."

"Quiet, temporary vice-captain." I sighed.

We resumed chasing after it and through a hole, it wasn't a cave at least. We carried onwards on the narrow hill bridge and found the foal that was next to a ruin building.

"Huh? This one looks familiar." I said. "It's the same one we saw back at Garellia Byroad."

"Yeah, they do look familiar." Rean added. "Are they related by any chance, Celine?"

"Maybe. It wouldn't hurt to stop by here." Celine answered. "It'll be a good test of strength if nothing else."

"Well, that's foreboding." Fie muttered.

"It sounds like we should be well prepared for battle before going inside." Claire advised.

"Yep, but before that...there's nowhere to run for this foal." I said.

We had it surrounded.

"All we have to do now is take it back to the settlement." Gaius said. "I can do that while you're exploring the ruin if you like."

I nodded. "That would be a great help if you could. We'll be alright exploring the ruins, I'm sure."

"All right, I get this done as soon as I can and come back here."

We got off the horses and whilst Gaius got a lasso around the foal and took it with him, the rest of us stepped inside.

The interior was well lit and there was a breeze travelling around.

"Seriously, where are we?" Alisa asked.

"This place is so weird." Millium added.

Celine hummed. "Well, if you're gonna walk around, try not to get yourselves killed."

I sighed. "Please Celine, a little more faith in us."

We walked down several stairs and then through a door. A somewhat maze-looking path was next and with a few monsters roaming around. Guess it'd be boring if there weren't any. We took care as we made our way through the hallways, slaying monsters and pulling levers so the our way would be clear. We then reached a big room at the end and a bigger door, but a few monsters suddenly appeared.

"Tch...typical. There's always something big at the end." I sighed. "Alright, time for a fight, folks!"

The battle began with us fighting against three green floating heads. Before I made the first attack, I heard a voice inside my head.

 _Say the word...overdrive..._

I was wondering who was saying that, but I refocused and Rean asked me to form a link. We did and then I felt a surge of power.

"Here it goes!" Rean exclaimed.

"OVERDRIVE!" He and I said at the same time.

Suddenly, I felt like I could attack more and move faster, Rean was feeling the same way. We used this new found power on one of the monsters and it was destroyed. The other four worked on taking out the second one. Rean and I damaged the third one, knocking it off balance, Claire then moved in with her s-craft, finishing it off.

"Well...that was really something." I said. _'But what was that? Who said the word overdrive and why?'_

"At least we won." Fie added.

"But what was that you and Rean just did?" Millium asked.

"Yeah, you both said overdrive and went all out in seconds." Alisa added.

"I have no idea...all I heard was a voice telling to say it." I answered. "I wasn't the only one though?"

"Yeah, I heard it as well." Rean replied. "It gave us a lot of power, but I don't know why it happened."

"Hmmm, this is getting more curious for me now." Celine said.

I hummed. "Still, the main thing is we won, now we can move forward."

We went over to the big door, but it wasn't moving at all.

Alisa sighed. "Well, this is about as far as we can go."

"Yeah, it doesn't seem to wanna move, we'll have to leave this for now." I nodded. "Besides, Gaius should be done with this task by now. We have one more to do when we get out."

We then left the ruined building and saw Gaius who just returned, saying the foal is now back at the settlement safe, so that was one task complete. Our second task is slaying monsters roaming around the north area of the highlands. We found one that looked like those armored dogs we saw with the jaeger soldiers.

"There's one...let's take it down quick!" I ordered.

We worked as a team and eliminated it easily. We traveled around the rest of the area and spotted a second one. We made good use of our crafts and defeated it. We explored the last parts and found a third one, this appeared to be the last one. We we went all out with our arts, eliminating it in a short space of time.

"Alright, there should be all of them." I said. "There aren't any more around here."

"Then we should head back to the lake and let the elder know about this." Gaius added.

I nodded and we traveled back to the settlement to let Ivan know, he seemed pleased when we told him.

"You were able to defeat the military monsters, were you?" Ivan asked. "That's wonderful news."

"I admit, they were a challenge, but we pulled through in the end." I replied.

"But those jaegers will surely release more eventually, too." Claire added.

Rean nodded. "All the more reason why we have to stop them for good."

"Regardless, you have my thanks for helping us today." Ivan said as he held out an accessory. "Please, take this Nord bracelet as a token of our gratitude."

I took the bracelet from him and put it on my left wrist. "Looks well made."

"Take care, and may the winds and the Goddess guide your path."

Our tasks were done, now it was time to resume with our main objective. We got the horse and rode across the north area, past the old settlement and then entered the south area of the highlands. We then travailed over to where we found the rope ladder during our field study months ago.

"That plateau was around here, right?" Rean asked.

"Yeah. We ended up climbing, hmm...somewhere around there." Alisa answered.

"Well, we're here...but there's no sign of the rope ladder this time." I said. "So how are we gonna get up there?"

"I've got you covered." Gaius responded. "I brought a rope ladder from the settlement for us to use."

"Good thinking."

"Mind if you set it up for us, Millium?" Rean asked.

"Sure thing!" Millium answered as she brought out Lammy and set up the rope ladder. "There you go, all done."

"Is this thing sturdy enough for all of us to climb?" Celine aske.

"Well if one person climbs it at a time, it should hold well enough." I answered. "Allow me to head up first, gotta respect everyone and lead the way after all."

I climbed up first and reached the top, standing close to Millium whilst waiting for everyone else to get up. We then walked up to the top area, those mortars were long gone.

"We're here and there's top part of the watchtower." I said.

"And somewhere on that rooftop must be the jamming device that we're looking for." Claire added.

"Alright, looks like my role as ring-leader is done. You can guide us the rest of the way again, Rean."

"Hehe, okay." Rean replied.

"If we follow this cliff, we should be able to reach the area behind the tower." Gaius said. "Ready to go, guys?"

"Oh, I sure am." I answered.

"We are." Rean nodded. "It's time to return these highlands to being the peaceful place they're meant to be!"

"Right!" Alisa replied.

"Let's go go go!" Millium exclaimed.

We sneaked around the cliff and then jumped off the to the ground near the entrance to the watchtower, we crouched down when we saw a ship leave the area. Fie and Claire were more brave to sneak behind a corner and they let us know that it was safe to move up. When we regrouped, we made a run for it to the entrance and inside the watchtower.

"Oooh, there's a potential welcome party." I said as we spotted three guards.

"Oopsie. That didn't take long." Millium added.

Gaius drew out his spear. "We'll force our way through!"

"Yep, offence is the best defence here." I drew out my gauntlets.

"Knock 'em out, guys!" Rean ordered.

We got into battle and although the guards put up a fight, they were still weak, so the battle didn't take long.

"D-damn kids..." One of them grunted before they passed out.

"K.O!" I commented.

"They were pretty tough, but the rest of this place should be no sweat if everyone here's like that." Millium said.

"Let's hope so, I can sense plenty of others inside." Rean added. "Let's try to get to the rooftop before they know we're here."

We took a left and rushed up the stairs, going around the tower interior and then up another flight of stairs before we were stopped by jaeger solders.

"Nidhoggr!" Fie exclaimed.

"So we meet again." Claire added.

"Well, if it isn't the brats from the settlement." The jeager solder responded. "You're either very brave or very foolish to try forcing your way in here."

"Why not both, that's how I roll." I smirked.

"Those who threaten the peace of my homeland will receive no mercy!" Gaius said.

The battle started, this was our chance to finish what we started. We brought out our finest crafts and our combat links to overwhelm them with power before we overcame their numbers and defeated them, the armored dogs were gone and the soldiers were knocked out.

"Glad that's done." Alisa sighed.

"Yeah, piece of cake." Millium added.

Rean hummed. "They may not be the last, stay sharp!"

We resumed making our way around the floor path and then up another set of stairs and going upwards to another floor path. More jaeger solders appeared, but there were more behind us. They caught us in a pincer tactic and we took a few bad hits, but we turned it around when Alisa pulled out her s-craft, we turned the tide and won at the end.

We took a deep breath and relaxed for a moment before we carried onwards, going up another flight of stairs before we reached a door. We opened it and found ourselves outside. We didn't have that far to go now, just a little bit more. We turned a corner and then ran up the stairs, we had now reached the top and in the left corner was the orbal wave jammer we were looking for.

"So that's the wave jammer...well it doesn't look special, but it has caused a lot of trouble." I said.

"So how are we gonna stop it?" Millium asked. "If you want Lammy to bust it up, just say the word."

Alisa sighed. "Must breaking things be your solution to everything?"

"Maybe she wants to be the female version of Michael Bay when she grows up." I shrugged.

"One thing's for sure, we need to put a stop to it before reinforcements arrive." Rean said.

"I sincerely regret to inform you that won't be possible." A voice intervened.

"Huh...who's there?" I asked.

We looked up to see a well-dressed man with an eye mask on.

"So you've finally revealed yourself, Phantom Thief B...or should I say Bleublanc." Claire said.

"Oh...you mean the same guy who made us go on that treasure hunt at Heimdallr?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's gotta be him." Fie added.

Claire nodded before looking at him. "I take it you're here as one of Ouroboros's Enforcers?"

"Hehe. It's a pleasure to meet you, Icy Maiden." Bleublanc replied. "I'm flattered a woman as stunning as you is so remarkably well informed of yours truly."

"Yeah, yeah, why don't you take that flattering charm somewhere else?" I remarked.

"Oho! Well if it isn't the fair students of Class VII. I need no introduction I'm sure, but if I may kindly refresh your memories. I am Bleublanc, Enforcer no. X of Ouroboros, also known as the phantom thief."

"So you folks come off from an enforcer assembly line? Mind if I break it?"

"Haha! Your wit has grown in the last few months. But if I may change the subject, you must also be the one who wields the powers of the demon lord."

"Not surprised to hear you know about it, I bet Crow was the one who told you."

He said nothing, that more or less confirmed my thought.

"If you're planning on getting in our way, we're not backing down without a fight!" Rean said.

"Hehe, please there is no need to be so aggressive." Blueblanc replied. "I live for the pursuit of beauty."

"And I live for the pursuit of kicking your ass, which is what I'm looking forward to." I remarked.

"Oh my, you are quite on edge today. It seems that I may have to call for an ideal partner...who is already here."

"Lord Bleublanc, that should be enough playing around." A voice intervened.

We then saw another person appear and it was the girl who kidnapped Alfin and Elise.

"What's with that doll?" Claire asked.

"The Ashen Awakener and his supporters have been sighted." The girl said. "While currently doing so is not outlined as part of our objective, I think it may be best to capture them while we have the chance.

"Why, I couldn't agree more!" Bleublanc added. "And yet there are times when the prologue to a battle is sweeter than the finest of wines. Simply carrying out orders without taking the time to enjoy the opportunities they present seems rather a shame, don't you think?"

"I think not."

"Hey, are you two actually gonna walk the walk or are we going to do this the hard way?" I asked.

"Tell us, just who are you?" Rean asked. "And what did you do with Elise and Princess Alfin?!"

"We don't have time to waste with idle chatter." The girl answered. "I believe this discussion has gone on for long enough."

Her black doll floated outwards the rooftop ground and the girl got off, she was now several feet away from us.

"My name is Altina Orion. My code name is Black Rabbit, and this is Claiomh Solais."

The black doll behind him made a noise that was similar to Lammy.

"Orion?" I responded before it clicked. "Wait, that's Millium's second name as well."

Millium hummed.

"Commending apprehension of targets." Altina said.

We drew our weapons out.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen." I replied. "You caught me off guard last time, but I won't let that happen again. And regardless of your cute factor, I won't go easy on you!"

Millium giggled before she brought out Lammy. "C'mon, Lammy! I say we give her what she wants."

Bleublanc leaped onto the rooftop ground. "Haha! How wonderful! A contest of strength between black and white!" He drew out a staff. "Ready yourselves, Class VII! Allow me to feel a sample of your power, if you can, Alexander."

"You're focusing too much on me, when you should be paying attention to the rest of us." I replied. "But whatever, I may be recovering still, but I'll give you a sample of what my power is like!"

The battle started and I got the first strike on Bleublanc whilst Millium and Altina were having their own confrontation. With our s-crafts ready, we began to turn the battle in our favor. Then came an opening for me, Rean and Alisa caught Bleublanc off guard and I went in for a pummeling session, defeating him in seconds. We then focused on Altina, overwhelming her with our numbers before we she was knocked down, ending the battle.

"Hah...hah...not so brash now are you, trendy-man." I said before looking at Altina. "And I got a little payback for that ambush attempt as well."

"Hehe...marvelous. Your taste was so much sweeter than I was expecting." Bleublanc said. "It looks as though they don't intend to be taken down without a fight, my lady."

"Raising threat level appropriately." Altina responded. "The white doll fought more ably than the specifications, I was informed of, suggested as well."

Millium smiled. "Still, you're connected, too, aren't you?"

"So, ready to start talking, Altina?" Rean asked. "Where are Elise and Princess Alfin?"

"You better answer the guy, or are we gonna have to start playing rough?" I added.

"I don't know the answer to your question." Altina answered. "I've yet to be informed of their whereabouts since I delivered them to Lord Rufus Alberia."

"What?! He's involved with the Noble Alliance?!"

"Isn't that Jusis's brother?" Celine asked.

"So Crow's not the only traitor, huh? Why would he be involved in all of this?!"

"He's been making quite the name for himself as the Noble Alliance's Chief Of Staff." Bleublanc answered. "It was largely thanks to this skill that the Imperial Army's armored divisions have become split throughout the country. His sharp mind for politics has played no small part, either."

"Why would he do that?" Alisa asked.

I sighed. "Well either way, we have you down and you ain't going anywhere until we take out that jammer." I said.

"Hmhm, it seems you don't realize that we still have the upper hand." Bleublanc then stood up and he casted a skill.

It was too late, we were now caught in some kind of trap.

"What the heck did you just do?!" I exclaimed.

"Is this...shadow weaving?" Rean asked.

"Indeed, it is one of my many skills." Bleublanc answered. "And now, each and every one of you are caged birds, powerless to fight back."

"How could I have been so careless?" Claire asked.

"This isn't over yet!" Rean exclaimed before an aura glowed around him.

"Wait, you're gonna force that to come out?" I asked.

"That won't be necessary." A familiar voice intervened.

Suddenly, the swords around us were removed by wires, we looked up at the top of tower to see a familiar maid.

"Sharon?" Rean asked.

"How in the world...is that really you, Sharon?!" Alisa added.

She leaped to the ground and bowed to us. "But of course, I've come to collect you my lady." She answered. "And I'm relieved to see so many of your classmates are in good health...especially you Alex, when I heard what happened to you."

"Yeah, I worried just about everyone, didn't I?" I responded. "I'm still recovering, but I've been getting stronger again."

"Now here's a face I wasn't expecting to bump into on foreign soil." Bleublanc said. "This, too, must be the will of the Goddess...nay, perhaps it would be more fitting to think it was the guidance of our grandmaster? It's been some time, enforcer No. IX!"

"Heehee, I'm afraid it's neither." Sharon replied. "I am a loyal servant of the Reinford family. What more reason do I need to come to Lady Alisa's aid?"

"Thank you, Sharon." Alisa responded, smiling.

"What are you all doing down there?!" A voice intervened.

We saw an alliance airship show up, then a few soldats appeared from the entrance. I looked at Rean and he nodded, he called for Valimar and in a few seconds, he arrived and he was floating, Rean and Celine leaped from the rooftop before being teleported inside Valimar.

"Okay, that was reckless to the extreme!" I exclaimed.

Valimar landed on the ground, we could only watch as Rean dealt with the Soldats whilst we kept an eye on Bleublanc and Altina. When Rean's battle was over, the soldiers got out of the Soldats and retreated on the airship before it flew away.

"So what about you two, you wanna try your luck against us, Sharon and Valimar at the same time?" I asked.

"Ahhhh...I suppose it's time we take our leave." Bleublanc sighed. "Know that I leave with no regrets. I was able to behold the famous Ashen Knight in person, and for that, it was all worthwhile."

"Being presented the opportunity to adjust the threat levels of multiple targets at once proved beneficial for me as well." Altina added before she sat on her black doll. "Orion, Airgetlam, may we meet again."

"Ahaha, yeah, totally!" Millium replied, waving. "And see ya, Sammy."

"Please refrain from confusing Claiomh Solais."

"Haha. I bid you all adieu." Bleublanc added before the two of them teleported away.

With the coast clear, we shut down the orbal wave jammer and contacted the general to inform him the news. His group of soldiers then occupied the watchtower, bringing it back to their control and thus, peace was resorted to the highlands once again.

It was time to use the Spirit Path to travel back to Ymir, along with Sharon and the three of our friends we reunited with.

There was only one location left to go now. _'Just hold on a little longer, Emma.'_

* * *

 **Next time! Rean's chosen members travel to Legram to reunite with the last remaining three members of Class VII.**


	5. Reunited At Last

**Time for my OC and Emma to reunite, that's all I can say for now.**

* * *

Reunited At Last

 _Dateline, December 9th, 1204._

We had a few days of rest and there was good news, Rean's dad had regained consciousness, but he still needed to rest for a while longer. Today, we were ready to set off once again and find the remaining friends we still had yet to reunite with.

We were talking about Rean's dad when he walked downstairs, surprising all of us, but he assured that he was alright with just greeting us off and no more. We then left the home to start our next journey.

"Shall we get going?" Machias asked.

"We're gonna go see Valley at the end of the valley, right?" Millium added.

Rean nodded. "Yeah, we need to use the Spirit Path again to travel, and he's our way in."

"Same as before then, we head over to Valimar whilst you think of which of us to come with you?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's get going."

We left the village and walked up to the end of the valley to meet with Valimar.

"Right then, the last place we need to go to is Legram." I said.

"That's the one. Time to grab the last of us." Rean added. "But just to be sure, could you double check for us, Valimar?"

"Acknowledged!" Valimar responded. "Two waveforms detected in Legram to the south-southeast. All vital signs appear normal."

"Two?" Elliot asked.

"At least it's not hard to guess who those could be." Alisa added.

Rean was surprised. "Wait a second! Two? Last time i asked, you said there were three!"

Celine nodded. "He did, didn't he?"

"So then who left the area of Legram?" I asked.

"We can exclude Crow for obvious reasons, but that still doesn't completely narrow things down." Machias said.

"It's either Jusis, Laura or Emma." Gaius added.

"If it's Emma, then I'd be seriously worried for her." I sighed.

Fie looked at me. "We'll find her, Alex."

"My detection mechanism is not perfect. The results can be influenced by the energy flowing through the ground." Valimar said.

"Oh, right." Rean replied.

"In other words, if the third person is on the move or aboard an airship, he wouldn't be able to sense them." Celine explained.

I hummed. "So that's how it would be considered as absent."

"Well, any ideas on who to go or stay?" Rean asked. "For a start, I think we should stick to traveling with the same number of people as we did last time."

"So three of us and one other for support, sounds ideal."

"If I may be so bold, allow me to accompany you if you wish." Sharon said. "Should you agree to let me join, it would be my honor to serve you to the utmost of my abilities whether lady Alisa is with us or not."

"Actually, that'd be great, Sharon." Rean replied.

Alisa hummed. "No matter how you slice it, having her come with would be a huge help."

"That means at least two of us will be able to remain behind and survey the village." Claire said.

"Sounds good to me." Toval added.

"I may be acting selfish here, but it'd be best if I went along with you either way." I added. "The last of our friends will surely want to know I'm alright."

"Yeah, plus I know how much you wanna reunite with Emma." Rean nodded. "So that means you...Alisa...and Sharon, mind if you accompany me?"

"Sure, I'm ready to go." Alisa replied.

"It would be my pleasure to assist you." Sharon added.

I smiled. "Thanks, Rean...you're a great friend."

Rean nodded. "Alright, time to go."

"You might find someone who's been keeping an eye on the guildhouse for me while I've been away." Toval said. "Not sure if you'll have any reason to drop by, but if you do, I've got a feeling they'll lend you a hand."

"I don't see any reason why we can't."

"Take care and have a safe journey." Claire said.

"Bye bye!" Millium added.

Rean and Celine turned to Valimar as Celine spoke. "Valimar, open the Spirit Path. Our detestation is Legram."

"Acknowledged." Valimar responded. "Activating Spirit Path..." He stood up and we got ready to travel through the long and floating tunnel.

I was getting used to this now...not long before I see her...after a while, we found ourselves at a misty highway and on a plateau.

"Sure is foggy here." Rean commented.

"Thank goodness. We arrived safely." Sharon said. "And this must be the thick fog that I've heard so much about."

"Yeah, it caused us a lot of vision problems for us." I added. "Though it's a little strange to see this mist back here again."

"This is where we fought that archaism." Rean reminded. "That should mean we're on the Ebel Highway."

"Oh yeah, we had to deal with that, too."

"Well, we've got more than archaisms to deal with this time." Celine said. "The higher elements seem to be active in this area as well."

"Just like they were when that cryptid appeared?" Alisa asked.

"Wait a minute...does that mean something strange is happening here too?" Rean added.

I hummed. "If there is, I'm willing to bet that whatever's going on at the castle is involved."

"It could be." Celine replied.

"My, my, stay on guard, everyone." Sharon advised.

"Following the south will take us to Legram. Once there, we can ask around and see if anyone's seen anything off."

"Wait, have you been to Legram before?" Rean asked.

"That doesn't matter right now. Let's just go."

I said nothing, since I was the only one who knew Celine was with Emma at the time. We took care to be aware of our surroundings at all times as we wondered through the misty highway. We left the grassy part and traveled along side the highway road before we past an arch and entered the town. Legram was blanketed in mist, we couldn't even see the castle in the distance.

"Well, we're here, but the mist is as thick as steam at a hot spring." I said. "But yep, it's been a while since we were here."

"It looks kinda mystical in a way." Alisa added.

"We might want to start by asking at the Bracer Guild." Rean suggested. "Toval did ask us to pass his regards to whoever was there, too."

"Heehee. A wonderful idea, Master Rean." Sharon agreed. "Just imagine what kind of useful information they might be able to share with us."

"Let's go." Celine said.

We walked over to the guild and it only occurred to me that I forgot about something.

"You know, I just realized." I said. "There's no wanted posters of me around here."

"Oh, you're right." Celine replied. "Looks like the Arseid family has a much stronger grip on political issues than others do."

"Either way, it fills me with a huge sigh of relief...that was all I wanted to say, we can carry on."

We entered inside to see a familiar elder man and a young man behind the desk.

"Hello, and welcome to the Legram branch of the Brace Guild." The young man greeted. "You don't seem to be from around here, can I help you with anything?"

"One moment, you look awfully familiar." The elder man said.

"Yeah, it's been a few months since the field study, Klaus." I replied. "But Rean and I are doing okay."

"Ah of course. Laura's classmates from Class VII."

"Oh, are they acquaintances of yours?" The young man asked.

"Indeed. They are Lady Laura's treasured classmates. I hadn't expected we would next meet here."

"You must be the Arseid family butler." Alisa said.

"Hehe. I believe we share very similar professions." Sharon added.

"Well allow me to introduce myself to those I hadn't met before. I am Klaus and I serve Viscount Arsied and his family. I am most relieved to see that you are all and in good health." He smiled. "I'm certain that Lady Laura will be very happy to see you again."

"So then Laura is here?" Rean asked.

"She certainly is. She has been staying here with Lady Emma for some time."

I gasped with a sigh a relief. "So Emma is with her too...thank Aidios...sniff!"

"Although, I fear you have just missed the two of them. They left not long ago."

"So you're the Class VII, I've heard so much about, are you?" The young man asked. "Sara and Toval are always going on about you."

We turned our attention to him.

"My name is Miles. I'm currently serving as the receptionist here at the Legram branch of the guild." He introduced himself. "Do you mind telling me on what you've been up to? It sounds like plenty has been happening on your end."

After I took a moment to refocus, we began explaining what had happened since last month.

"So Laura came here immediately after the war broke out?" Rean asked.

"Correct. She arrived with her other classmates and has been residing here since." Klaus answered. "Although when they arrived here, I couldn't help but notice Lady Emma in a moment of deep sadness."

"Because of what happened to me at Trista..." I sighed. "...I gotta make it up to her!"

"Alex..." Alisa said, sadly.

"Worry not, boy. Lady Emma and Lady Laura have learnt to keep themselves safe." Klaus assured. "Give it time and you will be able to settle the issue soon enough."

"Anyways, you're all here now as part of a journey to unite everyone, hmm?" Miles asked. "I see. I had no idea that was happening in the shadows of the civil war. And while I've heard talk of an ash-colored knight, I didn't realize it belonged to you. It sounds like you fought rather well over in Celdic and Nord."

"You know about that already?" Rean asked.

"I suppose it saves us time explaining what happened." Celine added.

"Which brings us to the mist around here." I said. "I wonder why it's back."

"Hmm, perhaps the strange circumstances in Legram of late are connected to the other issues we have heard." Klaus said.

"Is something of concern happening here?" Sharon asked.

"Yeah, a couple things, actually." Miles answered. "First, we have never-before-seen monsters appearing on the highway. And second, we have this thick fog that hasn't cleared for a month now."

"That does count as unusual." Rean said. "I know fog here is an ordinary enough occurrence, but fog lasting for an entire month is beyond abnormal."

"Indeed. This is no natural phenomenon." Klaus replied. "As such, the townsfolk are beginning to grow rather disturbed by it. Were the viscount here, I'm certain he would quell thier worries, but alas."

"Is he missing?" Celine asked.

"He is. We've yet to hear anything from him after nearly a month. He left in the direction of Heimdallr aboard the Courageous when the war broke out, and we've been unable to reach him since."

"That must have been when he went to Trista." Alisa said.

"So Machias was right when he said that after I passed out, the Courageous showed up." I added. "I really do owe him one for saving you all and me especially."

"We sure are in agreement." Klaus nodded. "I am of the belief that he is simply biding his time and waiting for the perfect chance to act."

"It's a great loss not to have him here at a time like this." Miles said. "But on the bright side, the Noble Alliance's power doesn't reach quite this far. Which leaves us free to focus on dealing with problems like these. Klaus has been a wonderful help in that regard, as have Lady Laura and Emma."

"That would explain why there were no wanted posters of me." I sighed. "Well, I'm very grateful for that."

"They've both been helping out with guild stuff, huh?" Rean asked. "Do you have any idea where they are now?"

"You said something about them going out earlier, didn't you?" Celine added.

"Indeed. They left not long ago." Miles answered. "Emma said that she sensed something out of the ordinary over at Lohengrin Castle. After that, they hurried there aboard a boat to investigate."

"Yep, the same castle we went to during our field study." I replied. "We took on some pretty creepy monsters there including this one undead priest where it had us on the ropes before I pulled through to save the day."

"And only the two of them went there?" Rean asked.

"Yes. I did try to convince them to do otherwise, but they remain adamant." Klaus answered. "They insisted, saying 'If we cannot do something as simple as this, how can we hope to see our friends again?'. I could hardly bring myself to press the matter any further after hearing as much."

"Yeah, that sounds like Laura alright." I said.

"I can easily picture it." Alisa added.

Celine sighed. "When she gets an idea into her head, there's no stopping her."

"Given the circumstances, it's only right for us to go help them." Sharon said.

Rean nodded. "I agree. Let's head to Lohengrin Castle."

"Haha, I had a feeling you would say that." Miles replied. "I'm sure they'll be most relieved to see you."

"Please assist them, however you can." Klaus added. "I will see to readying a boat for you four at once. As soon as you are ready to depart, make your way towards the pier."

"Hey, I'm here too you know." Celine sighed. "Anyway, let's go and get ready."

We left the guild and decided to go to the pier. There was a boat already waiting for us and Klaus was there to see us off.

"My prayers for your success will not cease until I see you back here completely safe." Klaus said.

"We appreciate it, Klaus." Rean replied.

"Let's get going." Celine said.

We got on the boat with Sharon operating the rudder. I was by Celine on one side and Rean and Alisa were sitting on the other side.

"It's hard to believe it's the middle of the day with how poor visibility is." Rean said. "And this has been going on for a whole month?"

"I imagine it's a manifestation of the chaos in Erebonia, much like the appearance of the higher elements." Celine replied. "There's a possibility that whatever Emma sensed over at the castle is the direct source. And I do feel like something strange is here this time, too."

"Oh? This time, too?" Rean asked. "You didn't follow us here during our field study, did you?"

Celine sighed. "Well, I suppose there's no harm in admitting it now. I had my own duties as a familiar to fulfill you know. I was to make sure this area didn't have any undesirable effects on you as a potential Awakener."

 _'So that's why she was with Emma during our field study.'_ I thought.

"What kind of undesirable effects? Does that mean Legram has something to do with the Divine Knights?"

"More Lohengrin Castle than Legram as a whole." Celine answered. "Once upon a time a Divine Knight just like the Ashen and Azure Knights supposedly slumbered there."

"Are you serious?!"

"There are more than two?" Alisa asked.

"All I've heard are the ancient legends unfortunately." Celine replied. "So all I know is that there was once a Divine Knight there, and now it's gone, along with its Awakener."

I was looking straight ahead. "Hey I can see the castle, we're getting close."

"We're almost there." Sharon said. "Prepare to disembark."

We arrived at the small wooden dock and got off the boat, we noticed a second boat, confirming that Laura and Emma are here too.

"This is one eerie castle." Alisa said.

"I can feel Emma's mana." Celine added.

"Be careful on the way up." Rean advised. "I remember how steep it was before and all this fog's not going to make the trip any easier."

"Yep, we're gonna have to hike it all the way to the top." I sighed.

We walked up the steep hill and making a bit of an effort until we made it to the entrance. I don't remember this castle so fondly. All because of what happened to me the last time we were here.

"Hmm...wait, something's here." Celine said. "I think Emma's fighting!"

"Huh?! What are we waiting for? We gotta get in there now!" I exclaimed.

"Then we've no time to waste. We should hurry!" Sharon added.

We barged through the doors and witnessed a scene taking place. There was Laura and Emma and they were standing face to face with a cryptid, it looked exactly like the one back at Nord. Laura was in a white and blue dress and Emma had a light purple dress...my heart skipped a beat, she looked very beautiful in that outfit.

"Come, Emma. We'll fight with all we have!" Laura said.

"Right!" Emma replied.

They worked together and they made short work of it...so much for needing assistance I guess. Suddenly, a bigger monster appeared, it was like a giant lizard.

"What is that?" Laura asked.

"Where did it come from?" Emma added. "Eeeeek!"

The lizard was about to attack when I rushed in and punched it's head, knocking it off guard and causing it to take a few steps back.

"Don't you dare touch my love, you lizard freak!" I exclaimed.

The rest of the group joined in.

"Huh? Am I imagining things?" Laura asked in surprise. "Rean?!"

"Alex?!" Emma gasped. "And Celine?!"

"We can explain after we've taken care of things here!" Celine replied.

"We'll back you two up! Ready?" Rean asked.

"Very well. Then lend us your strength." Laura answered.

"Let's go everyone!" Emma added.

The battle began and Rean motivated us to make us stronger. Laura and Emma already had thier combat link set up, with Emma casting a buff art on Laura, she swooped in did big damage to the lizard. I then made the move and pummeled away at it. Rean and Alisa used their to link to deal combined damage, catching it off guard. Sharon then moved in with her s-craft and that finished it off, the battle was over and the monster vanished.

With the coast clear, we put our weapons away before Laura and Emma turned to face us.

"Phew...finally." Celine said.

"Yeah, I can't sense anything else here now." Rean added. "You two okay?"

"Y-yeah..." Laura answered.

"It's...it's really you, isn't it?" Emma said as she saw me. "You and Alex are here."

"Emma...hic..." I sniffed before rushing over to hug her. "Emma...hic..."

"Alex...hic...you're...you're alive." She hugged me close in return.

"I've missed you so much, Emma." I cried, hugging her close. "I'm so, so sorry for what happened at Trista...I said a lot of things and did things that were beyond my control. I let that dark power of mine to control me...I thought I was never gonna see you again...hic...I never once stopped thinking about you the moment I woke up...and now you're in my arms again...hic..."

"Alex...hic..." Emma rested her head on my chest. "... you don't need to apologize for anything...all that matters to me is that you're with me again...I'm so lucky and happy to finally have you back with me."

"From now on, let's never be torn apart again." I kissed her on the cheek. "You look...beautiful too, I love the dress."

She smiled. "Thank you...sniff. But yes, let's stay together from now on."

"I'm so glad for you two." Rean said.

"Emma...sniff...I'm so happy." Alisa added.

"Oh my, would you like a handkerchief, Lady Alisa?" Sharon asked.

Alisa blushed. "J-just the one."

"Oh boy." Celine sighed.

"Heh. I...I don't know what to say, this is all so sudden." Laura said. "Still, I'm happy to see you're well, Rean. And you too, Alex, I'm so happy that you're back to normal and that you're with Emma again."

"And I'm glad to see you're doing good." I replied as I held Emma's hand. "I'm sorry for what happened during my transformed state. But I swear that when all of us are back together, I'll tell you my story then."

"Of course, I will listen. Still, seeing you and Rean alive and well...I'm genuinely lost for words. I've never considered myself as the sort to cry at reunions like these, but clearly I was mistaken."

"I'm really sorry for making you worry about me." Rean said. "And I can't possibly thank you enough for fighting on so that we could see each other again like this."

Laura shook her head. "There's no need to apologize, Rean. I swore to fight as Class VII's...no, as your sword. I swore that my blade would not be broken until it returned to your side and I swear now to continue upholding every word I've said. With Aidios as my witness."

"Thanks, I really am glad to see you're all right. And the same goes for you too, Emma."

"I feel the same way." Emma replied as she continued hugging me. "I can hardly believe that this is actually happening. The day's finally come where we can all be together again. It all feels like a wonderful dream."

"It sure does feel like it." I added with my arm around her and my right hand holding her left arm. "But this is real and I don't want this to end."

"These might be tough times for Erebonia, but we're persevering. That perseverance is what brought us together again." Rean said. "And the fact that we found the others makes everything we've been through along the way worth it."

"Yes, I couldn't agree more." Emma replied. "But I know I wouldn't have been able to come this far if not for all of you...and especially you, Alex...you were the first to accept me despite everything. Knowing that gave me the courage to keep going and be more open to everyone else. That's the main reason why I love you."

"And I still love you too, Emma. Always and forever." I responded.

"You've really grown strong, Emma." Rean said.

I then let go as Emma went over and picked up Celine.

"W-wait, Emmaaaaa." Celine whined.

"Thank you Celine. Thank you for all the support you've given my classmates and my boyfriend...and thank you for coming all the way here with them to see me."

"Hmph! Please, it was nothing. But I'm glad you're okay...I guess. At least I won't end up a stray."

"Celine, there's nothing wrong with being honest about your feelings, you know."

"Well, we've done what we set out to do here." Sharon said. "There's no sign of any more cryptids, either. Might I suggest we return to Legram for now?"

"Count me in." Rean nodded.

I sighed with happiness, now I could finally relax as I had the girl I love back with me once again.

* * *

 **Next time! The party finds Jusis before he challenges Rean to a race.**


	6. Racing With Battles

**Nothing to say here...just, onwards with the chapter...I need new material...**

* * *

Racing With Battles

We left the castle and took the boats back to Legram whilst discussing what had happened since the incident. Rean, Alisa, and Sharon were on one. And me, Emma, Laura and Celine were on the other. I was sitting close to Emma and she had a look of uncertainty on her face.

"Alex...I think the time has come to tell them..." She said.

I lightly squeezed her hand. "If you're sure...remember, I'll always be at your side."

She smiled before taking a deep breath. "Everyone, I may have said a little about this to Alex, but I feel like I should've told you all so many things a long time ago."

"What do you mean?" Alisa asked.

"About me and Celine...and about Divine Knights and Awakeners."

"Does that mean you're ready to tell us now?" Rean asked.

"Yes, I am. It's time to finally fulfill the promise I made during the after party."

"Well, if you're sure." Celine said.

Emma took a deep breath. "Enrolling at Thors were originally part of my duty as one of the Hexen Clan. It's a clan of witches that traces its origins far back into the past.

"What kind of duty would have you enroll at a military academy?" Rean asked.

"It's one that's been passed down through our clan for a long, long time." Celine answered. "We must watch over the fragments of the Great Power sealed deep underground and observe whatever comes to pass regarding them. Just as it did for many others before here, that duty fell to Emma as well."

"When you say the great power, you mean Valimar, right? Did both of you know about the Divine Knights this whole time?"

"We knew of their existence, yes." Emma answered. "As well as the fact that they choose an Awakener, and that thier chosen Awakener will be drawn into an unavoidable battle."

Rean was surprised to hear that.

"Just because you had the potential to become one, you were drawn into a great conflict against your will. And not just you, Rean. The rest of us have become secondary contractors...and yet I couldn't say or anything for you. I couldn't even give you a simple word of warning." She looked away. "What right do I have to call myself your classmate after failing all of you like that?"

"Stop right there, Emma! We both know that's a load of crap!" I said.

Emma blinked. "Alex?"

"You were able to try and help me out with my internal struggle when Celine found out. You were there for me when I needed comfort and information that would help me get by. I even fell in love with you, because of who you are and listening to all that hasn't changed the way I feel with you one bit. You have nothing to feel guilty for. The events that occurred from Rean becoming an Awakener to when I lost all control of my demon powers were moments that you had no control over. So don't ever think for one moment that you're a failure because we know that's completely untrue!"

Emma looked at me with wide eyes. "Alex...sniff..." She put her arms around my shoulders and put my left arm around her.

"He's right. Don't be silly, Emma." Alisa said.

"Emma, you said it yourself back in the old schoolhouse." Rean added. "You said, 'Class VII is the finest Erebonia has to offer', right? We all come from different backgrounds, and we all had things we were maybe scared to...or couldn't tell anyone, Alex has his past, you have yours. I have this strange power of mine that I've carried with me for as long as I can remember. That doesn't directly relate to the Divine Knights in any way, does it?"

"No, though there's always the possibility it may be one of the reasons why you were chosen." Celine answered. "I know plenty about witches and their history, but none of that gives me a clue as to what your powers could be."

"All right, then. The point is that even after learning I have this monstrous power within me, you all accepted me without a second thought. I feel that I'm a part of Class VII as much as anyone else...and I'm proud to say I am, too. Class VII is only the best there is because it has everyone of us in it. Me, Alisa, Elliot, Laura, Alex, Fie, Machias, Jusis, Gaius, Millium, Crow...and you Emma. You're not an exception. Without you, our class wouldn't be what it is, just like it wouldn't be if any one of us weren't a part of it."

"I am 100% in agreement with you there." I added. "So please, Emma, none of us ever want to hear you say anything like that ever again. After all, you would be leaving someone behind, someone who means the world to you and loves you. You have the right to stay with us, no matter the background. Not just as a witch, but as the class president and caring friend you are to all of our friends...and my girlfriend."

Emma took off her glasses and wiped her eyes. "How can I possibly refuse when you both put it like that?" She asked herself before looking at everyone else. "All right, then. I can't deny the ancient knowledge that I possess, or my position as a witch, but I always want to remain the same Emma Millstein of Class VII that I have been since the day I joined Thors. So please, let me stay at your side."

"Of course." Rean replied.

"Heh. That goes without saying." Laura said, smiling.

Alisa nodded. "Always, Emma."

"Always and forever." I said before pressing my lips on hers.

She lightly gasped and blushed in bright red before pulling away.

"Goodness, Alex..."

"Hey, a boyfriend's gotta be there for his girl." I winked.

"What a picturesque, fairy tail ending. I couldn't be more proud." Sharon commented. "And the timing couldn't have been more perfect. I can see Legram coming into view now."

We suddenly heard the noise of an airship approaching Legram before landing near the docks. When we arrived, Klaus informed us that Laura had an audience with two important people who were on the airship. The rest of us stayed in a small room, listening in to the conversation as Laura and Klaus discussed with the two people.

"You know, I like a bit of gossip, but I don't think we should be involved in this." I said. "Unless it's something related to any of us."

After the two left, we opened the small door and Laura fell on her knees.

"Huh, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm sorry that you had to see me like that." She replied. "It took all that I had not to be overwhelmed by their sheer presence."

"I'm not surprised." Rean said. "We could feel it well enough ourselves, and we weren't even in the room."

"Really? I couldn't feel it." I added. "Maybe I'm having a male mood swing right now."

Emma giggled.

"My fur was on end the whole time." Celine said.

"This just goes to show how many skilled people the alliance had among their ranks." Sharon added. "With warriors such as them on the field, to say nothing of Lord Rufus Albarea, we can't afford to underestimate them."

"All very true." Rean nodded. "Still, that's no reason to give up now. We need to keep pressing on."

"Exactly, we still need to reunite with Jusis and if he left Legram, then Bereahard would be where he is now." I said.

"Yeah, I think it's about time we left ourselves. Let's go and bring back Jusis. And once we've done that, then we can decide what we're going to do and who we're going to be fighting against."

Laura nodded. "Haha, indeed."

"Then let's start heading to Bareahard." Emma said.

We left the manor and then out of Legram. According to Laura, we would have to travel through the whole area of Ebel Highway before reaching Bereahard. We traveled along the roadway of the first part and then along the second part, Rean wanted to have a quick check on Valimar and he looked perfectly the same.

"It's been quite some time since I last saw Valimar." Emma said.

"His aid was truly invaluable during the battle at Trista." Laura added.

Celine sighed. "Well, we should leave him be for the time being."

"Good idea." Rean nodded. "Here's hoping we can find Jusis and bring him back here by the time he's up and ready."

We carried on passing onto the third area which was new territory for us, when we walked along the roadway, Rean seemed to see something, so we took a left turn passing a small valley and then a cross chasm before reaching a ruin building, it looked exactly the same as the previous two.

"Huh? So there's one here as well?" I asked.

"I don't recall ever hearing about a building like this being here." Laura said.

"It's not my first time seeing one like this, either." Rean added. "And if I have to venture a guess, I'd say this ruin may be why the higher elements are active on the highway."

"Really?!" Alisa asked.

"I think so, too." Emma nodded. "Judging by the flow of mana, this is likely the reason for cryptids appearing in this region. It's possible this is one of the Spirit Shrines concealed throughout the empire. Grandmother mentioned them when I was younger."

"So that's what they're called." I said. "Well Rean, shall we have a look inside?"

"Yeah, let's go in...but before we do." He turned to Emma. "You don't think this place has anything to do with the Divine Knights, do you? The higher elements were active in the old schoolhouse where we found Valimar, after all."

"Most likely, yes." Emma replied. "I'm afraid I don't know anything more specific than that, though."

"The knowledge witches have is gathered from bits and pieces of legend, there's still plenty missing." Celine said.

"We should be careful on stepping inside at least." Sharon advised.

"Either way, this will be a good chance to get back up to speed with combat linking." I slapped my fists. "You're up for one with me, Emma?"

Emma smiled. "Absolutely, always for you."

We entered the ruin and there was a presence of blue aura around the whole shrine.

"What a peculiar place." Laura said.

"Indeed. The water element seems the most strongly present here." Emma added.

We entered a large area that had a lot of water and some ways blocked by the level of the water. This was gonna be a pain to get through whilst dealing with monsters that get in our way. We had to flip a few switches in order to lower the water level so we could get by. When we made it to the end, were were in a big area with a large door at the end, just like it was in the other shrine back at Nord.

We suddenly saw three of those spinning faces, they were in blue, we drew out our weapons and the battle began. Rean and Alisa eliminated the first one, Sharon and Laura formed a link and they wiped out the second one in record time. Emma and I formed a link and it seemed like we hadn't lost our touch. With Emma supporting me with buffs, I went all out on the third one and defeated it in the end. This battle was over.

"We did it." Rean said.

"Whew, they were certainly formidable." Laura said.

I put my arm around Emma. "Yep, but even they couldn't stop the power of love."

"Heehee, Alex..." Emma blushed.

"Okay, save it for another time." Celine frowned.

Rean approached the big door, but like before, it wasn't opening.

"Well, like before, this is as far as we can go for now." Rean said. "We might as well turn around and head back outside."

"All right, at least our links got a good warm up." I replied.

We left the shrine and resumed with travelling across the rest of Ebel Highway. When we crossed the end and entered South Kreuzen Highway, the whole area vastly changed, the mist was gone and the sky seemed much clearer.

"Well, talk about a change of scenery." I said as we crossed the bridge. "Looks like we're almost there."

"Yes, this point marks the beginning of the South Kreuzen Highway." Laura replied.

"This is also likely to be where the real challenge begins." Sharon added. "We're to set foot in a city ruled by one of the most powerful figures in the alliance."

I frowned. "Oh yeah...Dick Alberea."

"Geez, you need to reign those kinds of words in." Celine sighed.

"How will we even get inside?" Rean asked.

"Oh don't worry, Emma's got that covered."

Emma nodded. "Yes, that shouldn't pose any trouble. The south entrance isn't likely to be as heavily guarded."

"You got some kind of plan in mind?" Rean asked.

"I can't guarantee if it'll actually work, but I do."

We carried on walking across the roadway until we approached the entrance gate that had two guards near by.

"Halt." One of them said.

"Are you travelers?" The other soldier asked.

"Yeah, we come in peace, man." I said in a swinging sixties accent.

"We came here from Legram. Would it be possible for us to enter the city?" Laura asked.

"Wait...on foot?" One of the soldiers responded. "But before that, we're gonna need to do a quick check on identification."

"Let's see...where's that list?" The other solider got a piece of paper.

Emma then stood forward and took off her glasses and got them to look in her eyes, she mentioned a few words and the two guards were standing in shock.

She put her glasses back on. "We're just common travelers, and we aren't on that list of yours. Which means we can pass, right?"

 _'Wait, did she just hypnotize them or something?'_ I thought.

The two guards nodded and they stood away before all of us were able to walk in. I was in shock that she knew how to do that. I made a mental note to never get on Emma's bad side, or she might use that spell on me.

"I'm surprised by how well that went." Laura said.

"Yeah, feels like it was almost too easy." Rean added.

"What was that, Emma?" I asked. "Did you just hypnotize them?"

"It was a form of hypnosis." Emma answered. "I'm just glad I was able to pull it off."

"That's one way of reminding us that you really are a witch." Alisa said.

"It's not that special compared to Vita's lullabies. For one thing, you can't use it on too many people at once." Celine responded. "And the more you use it, the more likely they're going to catch on and be on guard for it. Don't rely on it too much."

"Anyways, let's start looking for Jusis." I reminded.

We were currently at the south part of Artisan's Street and chose to look for any clues. We first checked the jewellery store since that was where we had to go as part of our field study. We saw Colette who had taken a job in the store, but she wasn't able to help us due to her work. She only knew that Jusis returned home to the city a few days ago.

We then went to the Galleria on Station Street and walked around the place before we went upstairs and noticed a student with a white uniform. Alisa recognized her, it was Theresia and she was worried about a friend of hers called Emily. Ferris was with her too, but all three of them got separated. She also didn't know how we could get to Jusis.

We were at a loss of what to do next since going to the Noble District was out of the question. We were interrupted by a young boy and girl who walked up to us. They told us that there was a message for us and that was to hear to the restaurant in the central plaza. We went over there and was a chef that called us over, telling us that he got a message saying to meet someone important at the airport.

We left the restaurant and headed straight to the airport, it was very big to say the least and there was an airship with no one guarding it, except for a mechanic who was asked to tell us to meet someone inside the ship on the third floor. We went inside and made our way up the floors till we were on the third floor, we entered the lounge and we found our important person.

"You certainly took your time." A familiar voice said.

In front of us was the last remaining friend we were looking for, Jusis was in a trendy outfit with a green coat.

"Jusis!" Rean exclaimed.

"I'm relieved to see you're alright." I added as we walked over to him.

"How long did you intend to make me wait?" Jusis asked. "I half wondered whether you would even bother to show up."

"Yeah, sorry we took so long...and I'm also sorry that I lost all control and transformed into that demonic beast. But I will explain it from the beginning once everyone is back together."

"Think nothing of it, I'll listen to your reason at a better time...and it's good to know you're back to your normal self.."

"Do you know how much trouble you made us go through to get here?" Alisa asked.

"There are eyes everywhere in this city. It would've drawn too much attention for you to come here directly. That was just my way of looking out for you. Perhaps you could try thanking me."

"At least you're well. That's what matters." Rean said. "It's great to see you again, Jusis."

"The same to you. I'm impressed you were able to overcome the many ordeals you've no doubt faced to make it this far." Jusis smiled. "Though I should hardly be surprised. I've always had high expectations of you. You've made good on your word and showed me exactly what noblesse oblige means to you. I would like to believe that in my own way. I have done the same."

"I think you have. Unlike you though, I don't think I would've been able to do anything without everyone's help. Still, thanks, Jusis."

"Heehee. This means all of Class VII is finally together again." Sharon said. "And I couldn't be more overwhelmed with joy. Congratulations everyone."

"So anyways, are you ready to travel back with us?" I asked.

"No...not yet..." He answered. "I've been kept abreast of your activities through the Noble Alliance's information network. So I'm well aware you've been fighting their forces across the land using that ash-colored knight of yours."

"Oh right, because of your father, right?"

He nodded. "Correct. As well as the fact that you've chosen not to ally yourselves with the Imperial Army, but instead fight as a third faction."

"Oh? Has word of Valimar been getting around that much?" Celine asked.

"That said, I didn't arrange for us to meet like this just to see one another again. I did that so I could make the difference between our respective positions crystal clear."

"Woah, are you saying you don't plan to come back with us?" I asked.

"You saw this coming, didn't you? I'm the son of one of the most influential figures in the Noble Alliance. And as I imagine you're already aware, I've been assisting him and his provincial army in fighting this war."

"Oh, for the love of..." I shook my head. "...so that's your plan, is it? Just lay down for your father who doesn't give a damn about your own personal feelings? That's bullshit, you need to stand up for yourself! Whatever your father did, that doesn't mean YOU should take responsibility! He is the one who made that choice to attack Rean's village, so he alone should be the one at fault, so why should you feel guilty about it just because you share the same family name as him?"

Jusis looked away in sadness.

"Jusis...Alex is right." Rean said. "I can understand why you feel somewhat responsible for what happened in Ymir. I can understand, as an Albarea, feel as though certain things are inherently expected of you. Actually, I should probably tell you that Dad woke up the other day. All that's left is for him to get his stamina back now. He'll make a full recovery."

"That's...that's good news." Jusis replied. "I would have liked to pay him a visit myself, but with circumstances as they are..."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'm not telling you that to make you feel guilty. I'm telling you because I don't want that to be your reason for what you're doing."

"Pardon?"

"What I want to know is what YOU want to do, and the path YOU want to take. If you want to help your family because you agree with the ideals of the Noble Alliance, I won't stop you. But if that's not what you want to do...if you're only helping because you feel like you have to for whatever reason...if you're doing it because you feel responsible for what happened to my dad...which by the way, you aren't...or if you're doing it because as much as you want to come with us, you feel like you don't have the right to, then you're nothing more than a coward who's running away. And I don't believe that's how a real Erebonian noble should act. They should do what they believe is right and do it with pride. If Dad was here now, he'd say the same thing."

"Damn, that was more harsh then me." I said.

"It might sound cold, but he's right." Alisa added.

"We're only students, still learning more about the world around us." Rean continued. "Alone, we don't have the experience or knowledge to go around proposing solutions to the conflicts in this country. Not to the war going on around us, nor to the class divides that started it. But that's alone...and that's why I think we all need to come together as a class again. We're all inexperienced but we all come from different backgrounds and social standings, and we each have unique experiences to share. It's only by pooling those together that we can overcome whatever life throws at us. It's worked for us during every one of our field studies. Why wouldn't it work now?"

"He's right, Jusis." Laura said.

"Indeed. Rean and Alex had to remind me of that, too, you know." Emma added.

Jusis sighed. "I see my suspicions were dead on. No matter the circumstances, you've always been the one to blow away my hesitations. Still...if you want to prove that everything you said it true, then we will have to settle this with a duel. Our destination is Aurochs Canyon. There, we shall settle this matter once and for all."

Well, it was something at least. We left the airship and then out of town to the entrance towards the canyon. There was a motorcycle and a horse prepared a few minutes later. Jusis used his family's influence to bring it over from Trista. We could only watch as the two of them got ready before the race started and they dashed away. We followed them as fast as we can, they had went up the grass way to where we fought the monsters during the file study. We finally caught up to see Rean help up Jusis, looks like he's coming with us after all.

"Well, glad we got that sorted. Now let's get back to our safe zone." I said.

"Heh! I wouldn't celebrate your poultry victory just yet!" A voice intervened.

We turned to look upwards to see two people. One was a woman with a knight armor and the other was a guy with light blue hair with jeans and a red long jacket.

"Who are the heck are those two?" I asked.

"Oh dear." Sharon added.

The woman in armor leaped and landed many feet away from us.

"Good day to you, ladies and gentleman of Class VII." She said. "I'm afraid I've come to thoroughly put a damper on your reunion. I hope you don't mind."

"Just who are you?" Laura asked.

"My name is Duvalie. I'm the head knight of the Stahlritter, an esteemed group led by Ouroboros's Seventh Anguis in all of her glory. And it is by order that I have come here today."

"Quite the introduction." I replied. "What about the fiery red guy who's with you?"

"Well, I should let him introduce..." She turned around. "Gr! Why are you still up there?! Get down here right this instant!"

He yawned. "What do you need me for? You can handle 'em just fine yourself."

"Oh for goodness sake! You're supposed to be No. I! Would it kill you to put even the tiniest bit of effort into your job?!"

"Number one...just like Sharon and that phantom thief guy, huh?" I asked.

The guy leaped and landed along side Duvalie. "The name's McBurn. Some call me the Almighty Conflagration. And talk is cheap, I hate conversations that just drag on and on."

"Straight to the point, I can respect that. So, you're planning to go against us?" I drew my gauntlets out. "Cause I've been making a big recovery for a while now."

An aura lit around him whilst Duvalie drew out her sword and shield, it was battle time. We fought them both with all we had and then some, we were able to take down Duvalie, but McBurn was on another level, when we thought we had him, he unleashed an almighty powerful attack and knocked us all down.

"Man, is that really what you call everything you've got?" McBurn asked.

Duvalie got up, but she wasn't pleased. "Ugh, I can't believe I lost to mere students. And of course, one of them had to be an Arseid. This is so humiliating!"

"Oh, give me a break, were you even trying?" McBurn then looked at Rean and then me. "Hmm? Interesting...you two mixed by any chance?"

"Huh? Mixed? What does that mean?" I responded.

"Nothing. If you haven't noticed yourself, I'm not gonna be the one to tell you."

Suddenly, someone leaped into the scene with purple lightning...wait, it's her!

"Sorry for the wait!" Sara said. "Now that I'm here, I won't let them lay a finger on you."

"What the devil are you doing up there?!" A voice intervened through a megaphone.

We looked over to see...him and he had his butler with him.

"Jusis, what is the meaning of this?!" Duke asked. "You dare to leave a letter like that and simply disappear? Have you gone mad?!"

"Hey, Duke, you mind staying outta this?" McBurn responded. "I was getting all fired up before you came and ruined everything."

"Silence! This has nothing to do with you!"

I was going to respond, but Jusis insisted he could take care of it. The Duke called for a pair of Soldats and a tank to show up.

"Well, there goes any interest I had left." McBurn said. "Have a blast, see you."

"Why must you always be so indifferent?!" Duvalie added as the both of them disappeared.

Rean then called for Valimar and he showed up. He and Celine got inside and the battle started, we watched Rean go to work on the tank and then on the new Soldat model. No matter how many times I watch it, seeing Rean go to town in that was so cool. The battle was then over.

Valimar then jumped onto the plateau and Celine asked for Emma to help open up the Spirit Path along with a transportation spell to bring all of us back to Ymir. I couldn't help but feel very happy, now all of us were back together and we had done incredibly well to achieve it!

* * *

 **Next time! Alex finally tells his secret to Class VII before Ymir is ambushed by the Noble Alliance.**


	7. Unexpected Invasion

**Not much to say here, except onwards with the story. But there'll be a lot to say in the next one.**

* * *

Unexpected Invasion

We had made it back to Ymir when it was nighttime and we grouped together in Rean's family mansion with smiles.

"It's great to see everyone back together again." Elliot said.

Alisa sighed. "It sure wasn't easy."

"Especially today's, but it gave us top results." I added.

"Regardless, we wouldn't have been able to make it here if not for you all coming to find us." Laura said.

Emma smiled. "And naturally, that goes for you, too, Celine."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." Celine sighed.

"It's great to see you guys again." Elliot said.

"The winds must have been on your side." Gaius added.

Machias adjusted his glasses. "It sounds like there was some trouble along the way, but you came back and that's all that matters."

"Speaking of everyone...I have something important to tell you all." I said. "As I promised, the time has come for me to tell you all what really happened to me."

"Are you sure, Alex?" Emma asked, holding my hand.

"Yeah, I wanna keep my word. Let's find somewhere comfortable to sit, cause this is gonna be a long story."

"In that case, I shall prepare various types of tea in advance." Sharon said.

I smiled. "Yeah, that would be nice."

We then moved to a large living room where I sat in the middle with Emma next to me, she was gonna hold my hand throughout this story. Once everyone else had gotten comfortable, I nodded and began telling them everything. I worded it the same way I did when I spoke to Sara and Emma about it with Celine chipping in a few times just in case there was need of some evidence. At one point, I felt like I was losing my nerve, but I trusted them and I kept going until I reached the end of the story.

"...and that's how it all happened to me. I had woken up several days ago and my dark powers haven't come to try and control me since." I said.

"Probably because you're still recovering." Celine replied.

"I have no idea when I'll be fully recovered, but I'm worried though. Because if something like that happens to me again, we may not be so lucky next time. But now you know, everyone, about my struggles and my dark powers that once belonged to the demon lord, has that changed the way you all think about me?"

There was a long silence, just as I thought.

"Alex...I don't know what to say." Rean said. "So that's why you said you had a bigger burden than me. If I had those powers, I would be even more scared."

"To be honest, this is the second time I've heard this story, but I understand it better now." Sara added.

"Me too." Emma nodded, smiling at me. "You told me this before, but my feelings for you hasn't changed at all, Alex. I still love you...I actually love you even more for having the courage to tell everyone."

I smiled back. "Yeah, I guess I should also feel relieved that I finally told you all after keeping it a secret for nine months. But because it happened in front of everyone, there was no point in me hiding it any longer."

"Now that we know, I admit that I am worried." Elliot said.

"But we got through to you once, and we'll do it again, because we have your back all the way." Gaius added.

"All of us will." Laura corrected. "There's no denying that what you possess is alarming, but you have earned your place as a member of Class VII."

"Yeah, we were able to stand up to those dark powers and we won." Alisa said.

"We never backed down, because you mean a lot to us." Fie added.

Millium was about to rush over to me. "They're so right. How about an awesome hug?!"

Jusis folded his arms, smirking. "Don't take it. She might crush you."

"Boooo, you're no fun."

"I guess even when we hear stories like this, we find a way to lighten up the mood." Machias said.

"Allow me to answer your question, Alex." Rean added. "I think we can all agree that after everything you confessed to us, the way we think about you has not changed at all. In fact, I'd say we become even more close friends than before and we have something in common. I have some kind of beastly power and you have the power of a demon lord, but regardless, you are still a vital part of Class VII and you always will be!"

"He's right, the class I've lectured for so long just wouldn't be the same without you." Sara nodded.

"So don't ever feel down in the dumps if you're worried about it." Toval said.

"Not only do you have your friends, there are support people like us too." Claire added.

"How is the tea, by the way?" Sharon asked.

"It's just right for me, exactly what I needed." I answered before letting a tear fall. "But seriously...thank you all so much. I know Rean should be happy that he has the best friends around, but I feel even more happier to know you all and be close friends with. But I'm triple happy to have something I truly love."

Emma blushed, smiling. "Alex...I feel more lucky and happy to have you."

"Okay, I think the sappy moment's gone on long enough now." Celine said. "When do you think the transformation will happen again?"

"I don't even know." I shook my head. "Like I said, I've gotten most of my strength back, but I still need a little more time. Either way, I'll swear to keep my emotions under control from now on the next time I feel a surge of power coming."

"That's fine, but some day, you're gonna need a permanent solution so you can at least fight strongly and live in peace."

"Celine may be right." Emma agreed. "Cause even if we do find a way to stop the war, I don't wanna live in fear of what'll happen to you."

"And just for the record, the demon lord and its powers have absolutely nothing to do with the Divine Knights."

"Well, I was thinking of that, but I had my doubts." Rean said.

"Honestly, I just don't know if there is a way I can control it for good." I added. "I may have come clean about this, but there's still a part of me that refuses to accept that what I have will potentially cause harm by accident."

"Yep, that is true." Celine agreed. "But it's up to you on what you wish to overcome going forward. But for now, I think that's enough."

"Yeah, I feel that I've gotten a lot off my chest." I stretched. "Well then, I think I'm gonna be sleeping well tonight."

"It seems all a surprise, but we're delighted to hear of all the support you have." Rean's mom said.

"Anyways, I think it's time we called it a night." Rean's dad added. "I've had rooms prepared for you all at the Phoenix Wings, so go ahead and rest there."

"Oh, nice." Fie replied.

"Isn't that where we stayed during our last visit?" Laura asked.

"That's the one." Rean's dad answered. "I imagine you must all be exhausted after all that's transpired in the past few days."

"The open-air bath's finally been repaired, too." Rean's mom added. "If you get the chance, you should enjoy a nice, relaxing bath after all your hard work."

"Very tempting, but maybe tomorrow I'll go there when I have my daily energy back." I replied. "Time for me to hit the sack."

Rean stayed in the family house whilst the rest of us went over to the hotel inn. I still had the same as before, so I went straight to that room and changed into my nightwear. As first I thought I would have this room to myself, but then I heard a knock on the door. I went over and opened it.

"Alex? Is it alright for me to come in?" Emma asked who was in her nightwear.

"Emma? Oh umm, sure thing." I answered.

She walked in and I closed the door.

"So why are you here for, weren't you sharing a room with Alisa?"

"Alisa went to the open-air bath, I think she wants to spend time with Rean."

"Ah I see, then umm..." I blushed a little. "...do you want to...sleep with me?"

Emma blinked and blushed a lot. "Umm...y-y-yes, if you don't mind."

"I don't...and please believe me, I won't do anything. I am trying to be a better gentleman after all."

She nodded. "Y-y-yes I know. I can trust you, just as much as you can trust me."

"Then let's get to bed right away...we can think about what we're all gonna do when it's tomorrow."

We got to my bed and pulling the cover away, Emma laid down first and I followed, putting the cover on top of us. I felt so nervous right now, I had not shared a bed with a girl before, but I tried to keep calm as we ended up sharing a goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight, Alex..." Emma said before she fell asleep.

"Hmhm, goodnight, Emma." I replied.

It was unexpected, but I was happy...happy that I finally came clean about everything and becoming even more close to my friends than ever before.

* * *

 _Dateline, December 10th, 1204._

The moment I opened my eyes, I stretched and then felt something next to me. I turned to see Emma who was still sleeping and holding on to my arm although her grip felt weak. She must've had a dream and was trying to hold me. I lifted my arm away and sat up before quietly changing into my daytime clothes.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and I gasped. _'Crap! If it's someone I know, they're gonna get the wrong idea!'_

Thankfully, Emma hadn't woken up by the knocking. I went over to the door quietly and opened it a little.

"Morning, Alex." Fie said. "Have you seen Emma? Alisa was looking for last night after her time with Rean."

"Ugh, morning, Fie." I replied before trying to make an excuse. "Nope, haven't seen her since last night."

"Last night?" Fie smirked. "Did she sleep with you?"

I sighed. "Why does your mind always go there?"

"Cause it's obvious."

I heard Emma yawn behind me, I looked back to see her getting up.

"This is gonna get worse...you have to go, Fie." I looked back at her. "I don't want her feeling all embarrassed to the point where she avoids me."

"Well...kay, but the next time you two wanna be alone, just say." Fie winked before she left.

I then closed the door just in time as Emma turned to see me.

"Oh...morning, Alex." She was blushing a lot.

"Morning, Emma." I replied. "I answered the door a few minutes ago, breakfast will be starting soon."

"Oh, okay, so umm..."

"Yeah, you should get back to the room you and Alisa are sharing."

"Yes, I'll be down for breakfast soon." She smiled. "And umm...thanks for letting me sleep with you, I was just worried for you."

"It's alright, I felt kinda loved and cool."

* * *

A couple of hours went by after having breakfast and as I reminded myself to, I was relaxing in the open-air bath, or as I preferred to call it, a hot spring. I was resting my back on the rock in the middle and feeling all of my troubles melting away in the very warm water.

"Ahhh, now this is a luxury I can afford." I sighed in bliss. "It's all cool and badass to be an top fighter with the finest gauntlets around, but there can be times when I have the right to stop and relax. Maybe that's something else that I was missing."

I thought back to the reunions we had with everyone and there was no doubt, the best reunion for me had to be with Emma. Since the day we met, I had learnt that she had been fighting alone and was afraid to tell all of us her true identity and why. But that was before I came into her life, I proved to her that she doesn't have to. She's a part of Class VII, she's a talented witch and she's my girl.

"Alex?" Someone called.

I blinked and to my right, I saw Emma with a towel around her, she didn't have her glasses on and her hair all loose.

"Woah! What the..." I responded. "...do you want me to get out?"

"N-no, please stay. I just wanted to sit with you right now." She was blushing in bright red. "I had no idea anyone was in here."

Sat got in and sat close to me. I can't believe it, I'm sharing a hot spring with Emma...and she's looking beautiful with her hair down, just like how beautiful she was when we put on that concert.

Emma sighed. "It feels wonderful to bathe here during the winter."

"I'll say, even on a late morning like this, I can just feel like all of my issues vanish." I agreed. "If only it was that simple, huh."

"I love the feeling of warmth coursing through your entire body while relaxing."

 _'Hmm...the feeling of warmth and love...and bodies...wait, no! Don't think about that right now!'_ I thought. "Well, I do enjoy this now, but are you sure people won't get the wrong idea?"

"Of course not, we slept together after all." Emma blushed. "Yes, it was a little embarrassing and I felt nervous, but I trusted you. Plus, I am well covered, so it's not a problem."

"All right, I'll try to not let it bother me." I nodded before putting my arm around her. "And I am trying to look away, but I just can't help it."

"Well, I can't blame you too much. After all, we're in a relationship...and it's one that I am happy to be in."

I smiled. "Same here...so, did you want to see me?"

"Yes...I wanted to thank you, Alex."

I blinked. "Thank me?"

She rested her head on my right shoulder. "I wanted to thank you for giving me the courage to be open to others, for when you understood about my background, for giving me all the support I needed when I finally told everyone...and for becoming the boy I fell in love with."

"You're very much welcome...it was a long haul to get you all together again and I'm sure Rean would agree, but for now, I'm just happy and relaxed because it was all worth it in the end" I looked at her. "But I wanna thank you as well, if it hadn't been for your bravery to stand up against my dark powers and bringing everyone to help you, I would not be here right now."

"That's so sweet of you. Everyone contributed to something in some way. It may be true that Class VII can only be what it is with Rean leading the way, but you are just as important to the group and you're my number one." She looked back at me. "We all believed you would fight back against those demon powers, and it's because you pulled through that we made it this far."

"Emma..." I whispered.

"I feel that way, and I know everyone else does, too."

I sighed before kissing her on the cheek. "I love you, Emma..."

She smiled. "I love you too, Alex...and I hope you never forget that."

"Yeah, I promise you that I'll never forget, no matter what happens."

We cuddled up close and enjoyed a few minutes of quietness in the hot spring together.

* * *

After having lunch, we all grouped together in the dining room at Rean's family home. It was time to begin the topic of where to go from here.

"I've thought long and hard about it, and I think we as a class need to find a third way." Rean suggested. "A path of our own, separate from the ones the Reformist and Noble Factions are taking."

"A third way, you say?" Laura asked. "I do agree. It wouldn't feel quite right for us to directly support either side."

"True. We might be military academy students, we're still students." Elliot said.

"Involving ourselves in a civil war isn't something we should take lightly." Machias added. "We might have a Divine Knight on our side, but we're still going to need to be very careful how we proceed."

Jusis nodded. "Whatever we do, Valimar will certainly be at the center."

"No doubt. We've all seen how powerful the Divine Knights are." Fie agreed. "If we can use him right, we can intervene in the war as much as we want."

"There's also the minor issue of wanted posters of me that have been slapped all across Erebonia." I reminded. "There weren't any at Nord or at Legram, but there were some in all the other places Rean and I have been to. Honestly, it concerns me that we have to deal with me being potentially captured as well as the civil war."

"Hmm, what are we gonna do, then?" Millium asked. "Even if we agree on not siding with either of the factions, I'm preeeetty sure each of us have different stuff we want to do. And different things that we have to do, too."

"Yeah, that's true." Rean nodded.

"The same goes for me." I said. "Whatever we agree to do at this point, I still need to find a way to overcome my fear of using my demon powers and accept using them to protect those we need to protect, before I can finally put the issue away for good."

"We understand, Alex. For my part, I need to rescue Elise and Princess Alfin from the Noble Alliance's clutches. Whether it's alone or with you guys, it's something I'll do."

"There's no way you'll be alone for that. We're with you all the way." Machias replied. "I'm concerned about Dad, too, what with them having him under arrest."

"I still can't get in contact with Fiona, either." Elliot said. "I'm glad I was able to see Dad, but I'm worried about her."

"For me, I'm worried about Roer as a whole." Alisa added. "It's a huge relief to see you're all right, Sharon, but Mothers's still unaccounted for."

"I'm sorry I can't do more to comfort you, my lady." Sharon said.

Laura sighed. "And I have no idea where Father's been for the past month."

"We're all worried about our families, I see." Rean responded. "Hopefully, we can find some on all of them before the fighting gets any more fierce."

"There's also the other students from the academy, they've been scattered across Erebonia." I added. "We've been able to meet some of them, but the rest are unknown which is very worrying."

"And if we were to intervene in this war, conflict with my family's army would become inevitable." Jusis said.

"That goes for Xeno and Leo, too." Fie added. "They've been hired by the Noble Alliance, so I'd say it's likely we'll run into them in the future."

Celine hummed. "Plus, Emma and I still need to talk to Vita. To see what exactly she's trying to do, to figure out what's so important to her that she was willing to break a taboo to do it."

"That's true." Emma agreed.

"Whatever you decide to do, you'll have my full support." Gaius said. "Just as the warriors of Nord did 250 years ago, I'm determined to fight to protect my second homeland and those who live within it."

"Oh same! We can do this!" Millium added.

"I'm your instructor, so you're stuck with me to the very end. Whatever you choose to do, you'll have my support." Sara reminded. "You're going to need to decide on a more specific course of action, though. Resolving to find a third way is a start, but only a start. It also provides plenty of questions that need to be answered on top of it all."

"Exactly...no matter what we decide, we're going to be in for a massive uphill struggle." I nodded.

"Well, doesn't this look fun?" A voice asked. "Mind if I join in?"

"Wait...is that Vita?!" I exclaimed before we saw a bit appear and then Vita herself. "It's lovely to see you, Emma. You were finally able to reunite with your classmates and I see you have a boyfriend. I'm happy for you. Really, I am."

"Ugh, cut the crap, Vita." Celine responded. "Have you been listening in all this time?"

"Where are you?" Emma asked.

"Heehee. I'm not far at all. Listen closely now." Vita answered.

We suddenly heard the noise of an engine. We rushed outside and saw a massive airship in the sky.

"Isn't that the Noble Alliance forces's flagship?" Alisa asked.

"What the Pantagruel doing here?" Jusis added.

"Does this mean that Vita told them...but why?" I asked.

"Because our preparations are finally complete." Vita answered before appearing in front of us. "Anyways, without further ado..."

We then saw a Divine Knight approach towards us.

"Wait, isn't that..." Elliot said.

"The Azure Knight." Rean finished. "Crow!"

"Hehe, long time no see, guys." Crow replied. "Sorry for dropping in on you like this, but I'm sure you know the drill by now. You ready to have some fun?"

Rean called for Valimar and he arrived in seconds, Rean and Celine went inside before they turned to face Crow. Suddenly, all the members of the Noble Alliance appeared. Looks like all of them want to take us on at once. Then we saw Rufus appear.

"I'm pleased to see you all, Class VII." Rufus said. "As for you, dear brother, I was told that you'd run away from home. It does my heart good to see you safe and sound. So, you've finally gathered up the will to make the difficult choices life's set at your feet, I presume? Even if those choices place you in my line of fire?"

"Yea, I have!" Jusis replied firmly.

"So what's with this welcome party?" I asked. "Is it because of me, because of the fact that I have the powers of the demon lord?"

"It's more than that reason, you will see soon enough."

Everyone of us drew our weapons out whilst Crow and Rean took their battle elsewhere. Sara, Claire, Toval and Sharon dealt with the members of the alliance whilst us class VII members were forced to battle against Rufus. We all did what we could to bring him down, but he kept coming back for more. He then casted a very powerful attack and took us down in one swoop.

"Dammit...my demon powers haven't come back." I sighed. "If they did, perhaps I could've done something..."

"Alex..." Emma replied.

"Hah. Well, I won't deny that was an entertaining diversion." Rufus said. "But you'd do well to intensify your training regimen if you hope to best me."

Suddenly, we saw a massive monitor screen being casted by Vita and it showed...the Duke.

"My apologies for not coming down to speak with you in person, ladies and gentlemen of Thors Military Academy." He said. "You know who I am of course, but I am Duke Cayenne, ruler of the the Lamare province and supreme leader of the Noble Alliance."

"So it's him...the same one we briefly saw at Legram." I replied.

"I must say, what a curious group we have here! I'd hear as much, but allow me to extend my most heartfelt congratulations. My expectations have thoroughly been exceeded. When I saw Jusis and Laura in Legram earlier than year, I could never have imagined this is how we would next meet."

"Did you come all this way just to tell us that?" I asked.

"Of course not, I have something better in mind. Rean Schwarzer...Alex Lionheart. I had this meeting arranged because I wanted to speak with the two of you. Perhaps the method for was a touch too garish for something so simple, but do forgive me for not formally requesting an audience."

"Wait, you wanna speak with Rean and me...this is because of the powers we've got, isn't it?"

"Haha! Then allow me to get to the point. I wish to invite you, Ashen Chevalier and you, bearer of the demon lord powers, aboard our flagship."

Aboard his flagship...is he asking us to join the Noble Alliance? This gave me a very risky idea, perhaps if I did go with them, I could learn so much about them whilst spending time overcoming my fear of using my true powers. This was going to hurt, but it won't be forever.

"Should you both accept my invitation, we will withdraw peacefully from Ymir." Cayenne continued. "Furthermore, Rean, I give you my personal assurance that we will leave this village alone for the duration of this war. A fine proposition, is it not? Are we interested?"

Well, as much as I wanna stick it to him, I don't think he's going to take no for an answer. I think Rean realizes it too, wherever he is with Crow. I then heard Rean accept the invitation, so it was my turn.

"Duke Cayenne, I will accept your invitation." I said, boldly.

"What? But why?" Emma asked.

"I don't think he's going to take no for an answer and besides, I can't use my true powers right now so trying to stand against them right now would be suicide." I went over to Emma and held her hands. "And besides, we managed to get back together despite the odds not being in our favor and we can do it again."

Emma sniffed. "But..."

"You trust me as much as I trust you, remember?" I hugged her. "Besides, this could also be the best chance I'll ever get of overcoming my fear and I need to if we wanna win in the end. So please, believe in me and Rean...we know that you will find us again."

Emma looked at me before hugging me back and kissed me. "Okay...I will believe in you. All of us will."

I then stood away and felt myself being floated off the ground by Altina's Black Doll.

"Target apprehended, returning to flagship." Altina said.

The rest of the Noble Alliance then vanished along with Crow and Rean with thier Divine Knights.

"Reeeeeaaaaan!" Alisa called.

"Alex!" Emma called as well.

But thier voices fell on deaf ears as we were transported away on the flagship.

* * *

 **Next time! Rean and Alex talk to the Noble Alliance members before both of them decide what to do.**


	8. Switching Allegiances

**All right everyone, this is where the BIG twist comes into play, read on and you'll see what it is.**

* * *

Switching Allegiances

Well, this was a situation Rean and I found ourselves in. It was the evening and were in the main bridge with Rufus, Crow, Vita and Duke Cayenne himself.

"Rean Schwarzer...and Alex Lionheart." He said. "Truth be told, we don't want this war to drag on any more than you do."

"Really?" Rean responded.

I grunted silently.

"We only acted as we did due in part to our dearly departed chancellor's behavior being far too unreasonable to justify turning a blind eye." He continued. "He garnered the trust of His Majesty, and in turn, misused that trust. He flagrantly disregarded this nation's beloved culture and traditions, treating Erebonia as if it were his on personal property. Surely you two, noticed this."

"Well, I can't deny that there was something off about him, but that doesn't excuse the fact that you Alliance people had to take it to the extreme and get innocent lives involved." I responded. "You didn't have to take it that far."

"True...it was beyond reason. But as I said, the cause of our nation's ills is now gone. Now, all that remains is to turn back the hands of time just a touch, and the good old days of the Empire will be upon us once more. The key to this bright future lies in putting aside our differences and joining hands...am I wrong?"

"I'm afraid that yes, you are." Rean replied. "Do you honestly believe that people can so easily put aside their differences after all the alliance has done?! You occupied Heimdallr and effectively took everyone one of its citizens hostage, imprisoned the Imperial family."

"It hurts me to mention this, but let's not forget about that enemy group responsible for destroying Galleria Fortress and losing the only family relative I had." I clenched my fists. "How could the Imperial Army ever bow down after what happened, even if the civilians are forced to?"

"My word, I'm afraid there's been a terrible misunderstanding." Cayenne said. "The Imperial family is simply under our loving protection! They certainly haven't been imprisoned. But that does bring to exactly why I want you to help us."

"It does?" Rean asked.

"What does this have to do with us?" I added.

"The Azure Knight is already on our side, but if we had the Ashen Knight and the powers of the demon lord as well, that would mean we'd have two of the Great Knights of Erebonian legend and the powers of Revelio as you call it, to put into play." Cayenne answered. "Couple that with our Panzer Soldats, and the Imperial Army's armored divisions would cower before us. You may not find us winning the war ideal, but this union benefits everyone more than carrying on until our inevitable victory, hmm?"

I fell into silence.

"I don't think it's that simple." Rean said.

"I beg to differ. The presence of Soldat units on a battlefield makes a tremendous difference." Rufus intervened. "What they may lack in firepower and armor compared to tanks, they make up for in mobility and versatility. But more important than even those factors is the psychological impact they have on our opponents."

"We're only human. As such, we are as captivated as we are terrified of giant beings bearing human form." Vita added. "And if that's true, even for mass-produced Soldats made with modern technology, it will be all the more true for the Divine Knights of legend you and Crow possess."

Crow rubbed his head. "Can't argue with that logic."

"So what about my powers, where do I fit in all this?" I asked.

"This is where my idea for a proposal will come into play." Cayenne answered. "If you and Rean agree to join us, you will be welcomed with open arms. The Divine Knights will have their tasks whilst you will undertake several missions to help release those powers from within you."

"Hmm...I'm afraid it's not as simple as that, I haven't come to terms with it yet and who knows how long it's gonna take before my true powers return, trying to force it out would do me more harm than good as well."

"We had that feeling too." Vita said. "But you won't be alone for those. You will be assigned partners for each mission and they will all take place on the west side of Erebonia."

 _'So I will be on the far opposite side of the capital? Well, at least it would keep me far away from everyone else.'_ I thought. "Well...this is sounding a little more like me..."

"Alex, I don't think you should..." Rean warned.

"I will say it once more, Giliath Osborne is dead." Cayenne said. "And with his death, all that's left to be done is end this ridiculous war and return order to the empire. Only then will everything be as it should. That includes both your pleasant academy lives and the peaceful days of darling Elise and her friend, the Princess."

Rean was taken back by this. "Are you trying to..."

"Whatever you ultimately decide, their safety is guaranteed." Rufus said. "I would ask that you promise him and Alex this if nothing else, Your Grace."

"But of course. I'm not a monster." Cayenne replied.

 _'You may not be, but I know I am.'_ I thought.

"We may sit on opposite sides of this conflict, but I still sit on Thor's board of directors." Rufus said. "And in that capacity, I suggest you both consider carefully the choice before you. After all, every solider must decide for himself whether a cause is worth fighting, perhaps even dying, for. I look forward to hearing your answers."

Cyanne, Rufus, Vita and Crow then left, leaving me and Rean a little lost at what to think over, two guards then came over.

"Please come with us, Master Rean and Master Alex." One of them said.

"You will be escorted to your guest room." The other one added. "Food and refreshments will be provided for you there."

We then left and we're taken to the guest room where several other rooms were.

There was no other action for us to take except to call it a night and then think over it.

* * *

 _Dateline, December 13th, 1204._

The next day came on by and Rean and I were in our guest room. I could only look out the window with concern whilst Rean was thinking too much.

 _'Emma...I hope you're alright out there.'_ I thought. _'Please continue to believe in me wherever you are.'_

We then heard our door being opened. "Keep rackin' your brains like that and smoke'll start coming out of your ears."

We turned to see Crow and he was holding a small basket.

"Oh...it's you, Crow." I said.

"What do you want?" Rean asked firmly.

"Hey, now. No need to give me that look." Crow replied. "I figured I was gonna find you busy thinking everything over like your life depended on it. And what do you know? I was right."

"How about you mind your own damn business?! I figured the glorious Azure Chevalier would be far too busy with the war to be hanging out around here."

"Rean, you should probably calm down." I advised. "Trust me, I'm a little pissed off about the situation we're in, but getting aggressive now isn't going to solve anything."

He sighed angrily.

"Sounds like you're keeping it cool, Alex." Crow said. "I'm a little envious of you on that one. And come on, you should stop freaking out about it so much and make a choice."

"This isn't something I can just decide by flipping a coin, Crow!" Rean exclaimed.

"Rean, I just said to control yourself!" I cut him off. "We have to keep our heads cool if we want to...huh, what's with the basket, by the way?"

"Grub of course." Crow answered. "It's a little early, but I brought you two your lunch, mind if I join in?"

Rean sighed. "Fine..."

Crow closed the door, placed the basket on the table and unpacked it to reveal three cups of drinks, three burgers and a plate of fries and sauces. Rean and I sat on one sofa and Crow sat on the other side.

"I've seen those burgers before." I said. "They're fish burgers mostly sold in Crossbell."

"Yep, that's the one." Crow replied. "Figured you might like them. Guess it was worth putting my cooking skills to the test after all."

"Wait, you made this?" Rean asked.

"Was my first time cooking in a while, too. Sharon could probably do better, though. But I wanted to give it a shot anyway. This stuff was like soul food back in Jurai where I grew up."

"Yeah, a valid point." I nodded. "Wait, Jurai? That was one of the locations during the field studies, right?"

"Yep, well remembered."

I then tucked in to the food whilst listening to Rean and Crow. After we were finished with lunch, Crow got up and stood near the window before he explained his entire back story and how it all began back in his hometown of Jurai before the Chancellor came along and things changed. At least I now know why he became the way he is and where the Imperial Liberation Front first formed before he became an awakener. The way I see it, it doesn't excuse his betrayal to Class VII, but I did understand why those events affected him.

"I don't know what to say, Crow." Rean said as he was standing close by.

"Come on, now. What's with the face?" Crow asked.

"I think it's because now we know, the reality of what we're facing in the world today has sunk in really hard." I answered. "Hard to think that the person who helped set up that whole concert was someone who had such a troubled past, just like me."

"Hehe, I swear...I'm not trying to tell you both the chancellor was evil or anything. Still, there's no denying that he managed to outwit my grandfather. And he may have lost, but Pops always loved a good gamble. It's thanks to him that I'm pretty good at chess, card games...that kinda stuff."

Crow then looked at us. "Listen, Rean, Alex. I don't want whatever your decisions are to be influenced by my past, okay? Like Rufus said, you need to think long and hard what it is you're fighting for."

Crow then went to the table and packed up the empty dishes and cups inside the basket.

"Well, I think I've stood here long enough. You two are gonna be treated like visitors, well sort of." He said. "It's about time for the high ups to head back to Heimdallr, so go ahead and pass the time however you want."

"Uhhh, what could we do here?" I asked. "I know this ain't a prison, but still..."

I paused myself when I heard a small airship flew by. Rean and I looked through the window to see Cayenne, Rufus and Vita on the airship before it flew away.

"There'll be no guards outside your room, so if you two wanna escape, be my guest." Crow said. "Just keep in mind that some members of Ouroboros and Zephyr are on board, too. Not to mention me, Scarlet and Vulcan. So if you're up for a gamble of your own, get ready to take all of us on."

"Sounds fun." Rean replied.

I chose to say nothing.

Crow then began to leave before he stopped near the door. "Oh yeah, one more thing. There's this real cute visitor in the guest of honor's room on the second floor. I think she'd perk right up if she saw you, so why not go pay her a visit?" He winked. "Just don't go making your girlfriends jealous, 'kay?" He then left.

"Well...shall we make a start on getting some info?" I asked.

"Yeah, we can make our choices after that." Rean answered. "Then we'll go to the second floor and see who Crow means."

We left the guest room, there were two doors on the opposite side. We went to the one on the right and Rean knocked before we went in. When we were inside, we were met with a familiar woman.

"Hello there, you two." She greeted.

"Oh, Scarlet." I responded. "I was wondering if I would meet you again. Vulcan's here too, isn't he?"

She nodded. "Would you two care from some tea?"

"Well, I guess there's no harm in that." Rean answered.

Scarlet prepared tea and we sat by the sofas and Rean and I wanted to get to the point.

"What kind of family did you come from, Scarlet?" Rean asked.

"Oh, they weren't nobles if that's what you're wondering." Scarlet answered. "They were just relativity wealthy farmers. We were almost local celebrities in a way."

"Life as a farmer, I've always wondered about that." I pondered. "But it leaves me wondering why? Why did you join the Imperial Liberation Front?"

"He's not the only one." Rean added. "I'd heard that you lost your hometown because Osborne built a railway through it."

"Oh, did C tell you?" Scarlet asked. "No, I suppose it must have been V. He never was one to keep quiet about things."

"So, I mean, what happened?"

"Some things are best left unsaid, I think. It's like you with your secret power, Alex."

I sighed. "Yeah, can't deny that. But I did get over the hurdle of telling my friends all about it, so they understand me better."

"Good to know."

Rean was unsure of himself and Scarlet noticed. "You both are so adorable. Now I know why C took a liking to you two." She said. "What do you say? How about you come and fight with me and the other big girls and boys? It'll be fun, I promise."

"Please stop teasing me." Rean sighed.

"We have a difficult decision to make." I added. "We can't decide it just yet."

"Of course, there's no need to rush." Scarlet replied.

"Oh, but there is one thing I want to know...do you, Vulcan and Crow hold a grudge against me, for when my father killed Gideon?"

Scarlet shook her head. "Not exactly. The blame of who killed our comrade lies at the feet of your father, not you."

I nodded. "Alright, that's fair enough."

"Anyway, that's all I'm telling you for now. I'll give either you or both the full story if you decide to join us, sound fair?"

"We'll think about it, we should go."

Rean and I got up and we thanked her for the tea before leaving her room.

"She was a lot friendlier than before." I said.

"Yeah, but I wonder what she plans to do now that the chancellor is gone." Rean added.

We went to the door next to Scarlet's and knocked before entering to see Vulcan sitting on the sofa.

"Oh, it's you two. You finished talkin' with C?" He asked.

"Yeah, and we're just having a little tour to pass the time." I answered.

We took a seat and we had a few questions for him.

"Just out of curiosity, how many members does the Imperial Liberation Front have left?" Rean asked.

"Hmm...ten, give or take?" Vulcan responded. "We lost most of our members as soon as the war started kickin' into gear. We all came from different backgrounds, but the one thing we had in common was that we hated that bastard's guts. So after he'd kicked it, most of the guys didn't really have any reason for stickin' around. Can't say I blame 'em for callin' it quits."

"I see, I guess the feeling of the aftermath can be taken in many ways." I said. "Where do you stand on the issue of this civil war?"

Vulcan hummed. "Me? I don't really care how this war goes. I mean, I'm a former jaeger who can hold his own in a fight. I've always lived for war. And teachin' those dumbasses in the provincial armies how to pilot Soldats is a job worth doin', even if it's a pain."

"I see." Rean replied. "But still, the crimes you alliance people have committed will never vanish, but no one wants this war to go on longer than it has to."

"Heh, here's some advice for you both. If you've got time to worry about us, use it to worry about yourselves. Whether you choose to side with the alliance or go against 'em, you've got a tough road ahead, whether you like it or not."

We felt that we couldn't get more out of him, so we left his room.

"That advice he gave hit a little close to home, considering what we have right now." I said.

We then walked across the hall area before we noticed Bleublanc without his mask.

"Good day to you, Rean and Alex." He greeted.

"Ah, its Phantom Thief B." I replied before taking a seat. "Actually no, you're Bleublanc without the mask, right?"

"Haha, well remembered. Care for a drink you two?"

"Okay, but nothing alcoholic though." Rean answered.

I couldn't help but feel a little feel irked to be in the same presence as him, but maybe that's why he is who he is. He talked about a few things and we couldn't get much out of him, a part of me had a feeling that Bleublanc doesn't believe Rean or I will join.

After our discussion was over, we went over to the four rooms, we went to the bottom right and Rean knocked the door before we were told to come in. In the room were the two jaeger men we battled before, Xeno and Leo.

"Haha. Figured it was you two, 'sup?" Xeno asked.

"Have a seat." Leo added. "Bourbon?...I suppose not."

"I'm afraid we're not old enough to drink yet..." I replied. "...although I wouldn't mind getting wasted and wake up inside a barrel at Ymir village the next day."

"I seriously hope you're joking, Alex." Rean sighed.

We took a seat on the chairs. Our questions would no doubt be related to Fie which was how this discussion began.

"Heh. Oh yeah?" Xeno asked after hearing about Fie's progress. "Brings a tear to my eye to see our little Fie putting her heart into her education."

"And don't forget, she was the youngest of her classmates, too." Leo added. "The boss was right when he said that she can do anything she puts her mind to."

"You got that right. Maybe joining the Gardening Club'll make her a bit more ladylike, too...ah who am I kidding?"

"She's still young. She has plenty of time to develop on that front if she so pleases."

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you leave Fie behind?" Rean asked. "After your boss was killed in a battle with his sworn enemy, I mean."

"Oh, Fie told you about that?" Xeno responded. "Sounds like you're closer to her than I thought you were."

"I trust this is simply me being paranoid." Leo glared at us. "But you two haven't tried making any moves on her, have you?"

That took us by surprise.

"No, of course not!" Rean exclaimed. "I wouldn't dream of it!"

"Same here, I'm already taken by another girl!" I added. "Fie is more like a little sister to me who stops me from doing stupid things and that's that."

"A sister, huh?" Xeno asked. "Well, I guess that's fine."

Leo nodded. "As long as you know your place when Fie is around, we will be on good terms."

"Y-yes..."

"We just want to know why you'd abandon her when she obviously means so much to the two of you!" Rean said. "She thought of you like family. Why did you leave her all alone?"

"Well...we had our reasons let's leave it at that." Xeno answered. "I know you wanna know, but we're not the ones you should be telling that to."

"We'll be sure to tell Fie our reasons in due time." Leo said. "Until then, leave the issue be."

"All right, I can accept that." Rean replied.

"Returning to the matter at hand, Rean. You're sure you haven't tried to make any moves on her?"

"C'mon, spit it out." Xeno added.

 _'They sure act like fathers, good thing I'm with Emma.'_ I thought before Rean and I left.

We didn't get much out of them, but we resumed and went to the room on the other side, Rean went inside right away whilst I stayed outside. When I heard a lady yell, I knocked on the door. "Is everything okay in there, Rean?" I called.

"Oh, isn't that your friend, Rean?" A voice asked. "Please come in!"

I opened the door and went in, closing the door behind me and seeing Duvalie and Rean.

"Well, at least you have the proper manners to enter a lady's room." She said. "Now then, what do you two want? Have you both come to tell me that you'll be fighting on our side after all?"

"Not yet, Rean and I still need more time to choose." I answered. "This is a very difficult decision after all."

Duvalie nodded. "Well of course, this isn't a moment where you can decide and be done with it."

"So why are you working with the Noble Alliance?"

"Well, I'm simply cooperating because I was told doing so was necessary to the plan."

"Plan?" Rean responded. "Just so we're clear, that lord you keep mentioning isn't Vita, is it?"

"No. She may be an Anguis like her, but my lord is the Seventh, not the Second. She is the leader of the Stahlritter, the great light which guides us. Gallant yet beautiful, proud yet merciful. She's the strongest knight of all! And oh, she's simply divine!"

 _'Ohhhh kaaaaay. Yeah, that one's a stalker for sure.'_ I thought.

"And with that, I believe that's enough idle chatter. If you haven't made the decision to fight on our side yet, then we remain neutral. That is, until you decide not to fight with us, in which case we remain enemies."

"Sounds fair enough to me." I replied. "Let's go, Rean."

"Umm, right." Rean added before we left Duvalie's room.

She sure has her own reasons, but I got the impression that she would tell more if we joined. We went to the door next to hers and knocked but there was no reply. Rean then opened the door and went in, I had a bad feeling, so I waited outside.

I then heard a commotion and knocked on the door. "Rean, are you okay in there?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"Oh...it's Altina...may I come in?"

"Yes...you may."

I entered the room to find Rean on one knee and the Black Doll present.

"See, this is what happens when you enter a room without permission." I sighed. "We're not at your family home, after all."

"Ha ha." Rean frowned before standing up. "Oh, whatever. I suppose it's my own fault for coming in without permission."

"Anyways, I wanna assure you that I will not commit any action that treads the line of perverted desires or temptation. Unlike Rean here, I have a lot of respect for the opposite gender."

Rean sighed.

"Hmm, very well, I accept your belief." Altina replied.

"Anyways...what are your reasons for helping the alliance?" Rean asked. "Why do you have a puppet just like Millium's? Just who are you?"

"The answer to your first question is that I was ordered to do so. As all information regarding Claiomh Solais is confidential, I am unable to answer your second question. And as for the last one, I am unable to fully comprehend the depth of your question."

Rean sighed. "Oh, forget it..."

"Why don't I take a stab at it." I told him. "Altina, I think what he meant to say was where did you originally live before you were recruited to join?" I asked.

"The Black Workshop." She answered. "It was the place I belonged to. It was they who loaned me to the Noble Alliance."

"I see...and did Millium come from The Black Workshop?"

Altina hummed. "Unless you choose to join the alliance, that is the most I'm able to discuss with you."

"Fair enough. Then let me change the topic. Are Princess Alfin and Elise showing no problems?"

"Her highness and Elise are in normal condition. Their locations however were not made aware to me."

Rean sighed. "Well, that's good to know. You're a lifesaver, Alex."

"Just doing what I do best." I shrugged.

Rean smiled at her a little. "Thanks for telling us. I'll be sure to remember that name."

"Okay, let's leave this room before you make a second mistake."

"Alright...see you around, Altina."

"Yes, we shall meet again whether as allies or enemies." Altina replied.

We left the room and I sighed, to think that a girl like her was loaned...we should ask Millium about it some time. We went to the last door and Rean suddenly clutched his chest before he refocused and we knocked before entereing the room.

"Huh?" A voice asked.

Yep, it had to be McBurn and for some reason, I got a slight headache just by seeing him.

"Oh it's you two." He said. "Forgot you both were staying here."

"Yeah, there's something we wanna ask something important." I replied.

He sighed. "What a pain in the ass..."

We each sat on a chair and McBurn sat on the sofa.

"So, what do you wanna ask?" McBurn asked.

"It's about what you said back at Aurochs Canyon." I answered. "What did you mean by us being mixed? Could it be something to do with the powers we have?"

"Hmmm, don't know if I can even explain that one. It's just something you feel. What we've got mixed into us is obviously different in strength and nature. It's kinda hard to put into words."

"Yeah, seems that way." Rean replied. "I know you're not trying to confuse us on purpose, but I really can't wrap my head around what you're saying."

McBurn held up his hand with two fingers up and a flick of flame appeared.

"There's no trick to it." McBurn said. "I'm not using an orbment, it's not magic and I'm not using an artifact, either. I just will fire to appear and it does."

"So it's just a totally unnatural ability?" Rean asked.

The fire from his fingers disappeared and he put his arm down. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. Something that just gives you results without the processes you'd actually have to go through to obtain them. You've got one each, right?"

"Well..." Rean rested his hand on his chest.

"There, huh? And what about you?"

"His is a little different to mine." I answered before tapping my head "But it happens up here...and if it goes out of control, then I turn into a demon lord."

"A demon lord, huh? Now there's something different. Anyway, I may not know how, where or why they got mixed into you both. Sure you two have got more questions, but sorry, I can't answer them."

"No it's okay, you've told us enough already." Rean replied.

"Just one more thing, how much of you is unnatural?" I asked.

McBurn smirked at us. "All of me."

I blinked and we left his room. He had a point, maybe in time I'll learn to overcome this unnatural fact of wielding demon powers without fear.

"Well, that should be all of the members we can speak to." I said. "Shall we go to the second floor?"

"Yeah, let's go and see who it is." Rean replied.

We went to the main hall and up the stairs before crossing the floor way. We saw a door at the end, Rean knocked it and we entered to see a massive guest room and a familiar person.

"Huh? Princess Alfin!" I blinked.

"Alex? Rean?!" She responded.

"I had a feeling it was you, but I didn't dare to hope." Rean said.

Alfin rushed over and hugged Rean.

"What are...I mean, how did you both get here? This all feels like a dream..."

"It's not a dream." I replied. "We're here in the flesh and relieved to see you're okay."

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through all of this." Rean apologized. "If I hadn't been so weak and careless, none of this would've happened."

"You mustn't apologize." Alfin responded. "Simply being able to see you and Alex again is more than I could've hoped for."

After Alfin hugged me, we took a few minutes to calm down and we explained to her what we had done for a few days before we got on here because we were invited by Cayenne. As they continued talking, I began to have this decision in my head. If I join the Noble Alliance, then I would have time to learn in overcoming my fear and put this issue to rest and be able to use my true powers at will.

After several minutes of Rean realizing what he had been ignoring all this time, Alfin then looked at me. "What about you, Alex?"

"Me?" I responded.

"Yes, you don't plan to follow Duke Cayenne's orders, are you?"

I hummed. "Well, I can't exactly be pleased about the Noble Alliance and siding with the Imperial Army would earn a lot of trouble and more enemies than what we have to face right now. There's also the fact that I'm still fighting against my own power."

"I see..."

"However, after telling the story to my friends and learning more about the alliance members, I feel that I'm close to making a choice."

"Oh, you have?" Rean asked.

I then stood away and looked down, before looking ahead with a stern face...this was going to hurt.

"I'm staying with the Noble Alliance."

Rean and Alfin's eyes were open wide.

"WHAT?!" Rean exclaimed. "You can't be serious!"

"I'm sorry, Rean. But this is the only chance I'm gonna get." I replied. "If I wanna help stop this war, then I have to end it by using everything I have, I can't do that if I still have this fear of my true powers."

"But why?" Alfin cried. "Must you side with Duke Cayenne in order to do that?"

"If that's what it takes to help get rid of my power issue for good, then that's what I'll do."

Rean shook his head. "This can't be happening!"

"Look, I have my own battles to fight, I don't need a babysitter. Learning to overcome the fear of demon power is something I alone must do. Just like you said back at the meeting, you have your reasons to stop the war and that is to save Elise."

"Y-yeah, I still do, but still..."

"Then trust me on this one. Besides, I'm not going to be officially joining them, I just need some time alone to overcome this burden. If you're able to do that Rean, then I should be able to do this as well."

Alfin sniffed.

"I know, it sounds like I'm betraying you all, but I am not! Unlike Crow, I appreciate everything that we have done together as one and proud to have waved the Class VII banner. I am happy to know you and everyone else that have become friends with me, I'm also happy to have fallen in love with Emma. So please trust in me and believe in me. I'm only going to stay here with a condition of my own and plus, I'll be able to get you the information we couldn't get earlier. That should be a win-win situation."

Rean sighed before shaking my hand.

"Alright, Alex...I will trust you...and believe in you." He replied. "If you have to face this on your own and find a way to bury that fear for good, I won't stop you."

"It's hard to accept your decision...but, I understand, Alex." Alfin added. "Do what you must...and always remember that we'll be waiting for you to return with open arms."

I smiled. "Thank you. Also...this is gonna sound obvious, but you must swear to NEVER tell any of our friends about this. If any of them ask why I'm not with you, just say that the Noble Alliance still has me captured and they gotta believe in me that I will return, okay?"

Rean nodded. "Okay...I swear on my life that I will keep this a secret."

"I will do my best to keep it to myself as well." Alfin said. "But I will keep you in my heart and pray to Aidios everyday until the day you return to us."

"Yeah, that's more than enough for me...thanks again."

I shared a handshake and a hug with Rean and then a close hug with Alfin and then pulled away.

"So then, how are you two planing to escape?" I asked.

"By using the Ashen Knight." He answered. "But first, Alfin and I need to find a way to get onto the deck without being seen by the guards."

"Well, maybe you could use the vents, maybe there's one in one of the rooms somewhere."

"Okay, then let's go, Your Highness."

"Alright, I never imagined I'd be running with you like this." Alfin replied. "Elise is going to be so envious."

"Hehe, anyways, do take great care of your self Alex and come back alive." Rean said to me.

"I will, you can count on me." I nodded.

Rean and Alfin left the room whilst I stood near the window and looked ahead. I had full confidence that Rean and Alfin will eventually find a way out. As for me, I had my own battles to prepare for...it's time to come face to face with my dark self and start accepting all of my troubles.

* * *

 **There's your big twist, Alex has chosen to "side" with the Noble Alliance...for the time being.**

 **Next time! Alex is assigned a few tasks whilst under the watch of his new** **partners.**


	9. Under New Guidance

**For the next few chapters ahead, things will play out differently since this story will be diverted away from the canon plot.**

* * *

Under New Guidance

Well, as I expected it to happen, Rean and Alfin were able to escape, but it was thanks to the timely assistance of the Courageous as well as Viscount Arseid and Prince Olivert who came to the rescue. Vita was willing to take the whole brunt of Cayenne's anger. It was now the evening on board the flagship and I was in the bridge with all of the Noble Alliance members present, including Rufus and Cayenne.

"It would seem that Rean Schwarzer has chosen to defy the Noble Alliance to the very end." Cayenne said. "However, all is not lost. Isn't that right, Alex?"

"I would assume you choosing to remain on this ship means that you have made your choice?" Rufus added.

"Yes I have, I considered the options that were laid in front of me." I replied. "I could've done the same thing as Rean, but I chose not to."

"And what is your decision?" Vita asked.

I stood firm with a serious face. "From this day forward, I declare that I will align myself as a member of the Noble Alliance!"

Everyone was silent, Cayenne smiled.

"...on one condition." I added.

"A condition you say, Alexander?" Bleublanc asked. "Let us hear it."

"The condition is that I will accept all missions I must partake in, as long as I can keep my identity sealed to the public and to the media. For if the whole country heard of me joining, it would demoralize the group I have grown to become close to. It would destroy them on the inside so much, that they wouldn't have the morale to even put up against a weak battle, every battle that each one of us would get involved in against Class VII or the Imperial Army would become anti-climactic and boring."

"A fight that becomes boring and one-sided, I can't disagree with you there." McBurn commented.

Duvalie sighed. "A battle that ends before it starts is quite frankly, a waste of time."

"Still, it's an interesting condition." Xeno said.

"At the very least, it should be considered." Leo added.

Cayenne hummed. "I will gladly accept the condition, but with a condition of my own. At any time, should any of the alliance members wish to test your power, you will do so without question."

"Now there's a counter offer." Vulcan said.

"I don't think there's anything better." Scarlet added.

Well, it could've been worse, but this is as good as it's gonna get. I stood forward and held my hand out. "Duke Cayenne, I accept your condition in return."

Cayenne smiled and shook my hand. "Then I hereby announce you as our newest recruit. Welcome to the Noble Alliance, Alex Lionheart!"

I smiled back...if only he knew that I was grinning in my head and what I REALLY had in mind. _'...Foolish noble!'_

"Nice going, Alex." Crow said. "Once again, you show which out of you and Rean is the level-headed one."

"Well in the end, I believe that this is what's best for me." I replied. "After all, I have a power inside that I must learn to bring out and control."

"I'm sure that will come in due time." Rufus said. "Moreover, let me extend my welcome to you."

"Why don't you make use of the guestroom you shared with Rean yesterday?" Vita asked. "Think of that as your new home."

I nodded. "Sure, at least that way I can remember my new home very easily."

"You will be handed your first assignment the next day." Cayenne said. "I advise you to rest for the evening. This meeting is now adjourned, everyone."

"Understood, I shall return to my room at once." Altina replied as all of the members left the bridge.

I then left as well and made my way to the guest room. I laid down on the bed and looked up. I don't regret this decision, because now I could begin my goal.

* * *

 _Dateline, December 14th, 1204._

I was in the cafeteria the next morning. Since I was accepted as a new member, I had access to many places on the Pantagruel.

"Mmmm, even breakfast tastes awesome." I said, smiling. "Wooo."

"Sounds like you're alert and awake." Crow replied as he showed up and sat on the opposite side of the table. "You're gonna need that energy for you have your first mission."

"And where is it taking place?"

"Well, hope you're ready for some jungle exploration. Cause you're heading off to the Great Forest of Isthmia."

I blinked. "Isthmia? That's one of the locations on the west side of the capital, right?"

"Bingo. Though in all honesty, I've never been there myself." Crow winked. "But as part of the agreement, you won't do this mission alone. Scarlet and Vulcan will be assigned as your partners just in case you run into some trouble over there."

"So I'm gonna be working with your closest friends, that's a little intimidating."

Crow chuckled. "I know, it sounds strange considering that you're working on our side now. But trust me, you'll be in good hands."

"Yeah, it's odd, but I can learn to get over it quick. So why am I going there for?"

"We heard a rumor of a powerful monster that had woken up inside the depths of the forest. Vita believes its to do with abnormality stuff that has been happening all over Erebonia."

"I see and if I must defeat it, then surely my true powers will come back."

"Maybe not all of it. You'll need to do a lot more than that." Crow then got his breakfast. "Just take it one step at a time and don't get too reckless out there, 'kay?"

I nodded. "Alright, I better get ready, just in case they're expecting me."

"They're outside near the dock area, have fun out there."

I left the cafeteria and then made my way up a few floors until I reached outside and saw Crow's Divine Knight and an Airship along with Scarlet and Vulcan who were already there.

"Yo, right on time." Vulcan said.

"Ready to go?" Scarlet asked. "The sooner we do this, the more antiquated we'll be."

"Yep, I'm already equipped and raring to go." I answered.

We stepped inside the small airship and when the bay door behind us closed, we sat down and held onto the handlebars.

"So are there any details to this monster roaming around?" I asked.

"It's a familiar one, that's what I've heard." Vulcan answered.

"We should be there in a few minutes." Scarlet added. "We're currently passing by the capital."

That gave me a thought on my mind. "Is there anyone in charge of the capital since the chancellor's gone?"

Scarlet nodded. "Yes, Rufus is taking care of matters there."

"I hear he plans to increase security around Heimdallr and he has two lieutenant generals that will volunteer to help." Vulcan said.

"Speaking of assigned posts. As a member of the alliance, we should let you know of other places where the alliance has the influence."

"Oh, you don't have to tell me everything, but if you want to, I can listen." I replied.

Vulcan smirked. "Heh, very modest of you."

"Marquis Rogner is in charge of the fortress and his brother is being appointed as the next chairman of Reinford HQ." Scarlet said. "There are also a group of fighters that have volunteered to be the security around Thor's military academy, in addition to the provincial army stationed around Trista."

"So in simple terms, the Noble Alliance has complete control of Erebonia's most major places?" I asked.

"Don't forget the Twin Dragons Bridge." Vulcan said. "We also had control of Nord, until you and your friends came along."

"Yeah, but I'm not with them now." I sighed. "I assume the west side is all under the alliance's control?"

"Exactly, no matter where you have to go across the west, you will always find alliance soldiers at the town places." Scarlet answered. "There'll be a patrol camp near the forest, so make good use of gathering thier supplies before we go in."

 _"This is the airship pilot speaking. We're approaching Isthmia Great Forest, stand by for deployment!"_

"Looks like we're here, remember that we'll be working with you." Vulcan said. "So don't get any funny ideas, ya hear?"

"I know, friendly fire is a big no no in teams." I replied. "All I'm focused on is getting my true powers to come back."

"Well don't overdo it. It's not just us you're working with."

The airship landed on the field outside the forest, the ramp on the back opened and we stood out, into the field. In front of us was a camp at the forest entrance. Vulcan and Scarlet walked first and I followed. I had to be cautious, for I was now walking on Noble Alliance territory, one fatal mistake would signal the end for me.

"Greetings Comrade V, Comrade S." A jaeger soldier greeted. "?! It's him!"

"Relax solider, didn't C tell you that you were expecting him too?" Vulcan asked.

"Y-yes, comrade V, it was just a shock to see the one with the dark powers working on our side now."

I sighed.

"Don't let it bother you, Alex." Scarlet said. "They'll get used to it."

"I sure hope so..."

We entered the forest and into a huge camping area, it was like a military outpost in a jungle. There were several jeager soldiers and armored dogs which put me on edge.

"Forgive our hesitation, Alex." A jeager solider said. "Our orders are to defend the outpost whilst you, Comrade V and Comrade S are to infiltrate the depths of the forest and eliminate the monster we have reported."

"And how strong is this monster?" I responded.

"We haven't exactly seen it ourselves, but the roar it gives out forces us to step away from its territory."

"Then it's gotta be a big one." Vulcan smirked. "A dangerous foe is the way I like it."

"We'll head out to the forest as soon as you're ready to, Alex." Scarlet added. "You might as well stock up while we're here."

I nodded. "Yeah, a little preparation wouldn't hurt I guess."

The military outpost had a command room, an armory store, a trading post and the entrance gate to the forest, the outpost itself had high walls for protection.

After spending a few minutes of stocking up with what I needed, I was ready to leave. I stood by the entrance gate the jaeger soldiers opened it. Scarlet and Vulcan rejoined and we left the military outpost, entering the first area of the forest. There were several roads ahead and as I expected, there were a few monsters present.

"Nothing's ever easy when part of a military lifestyle." I said. "But these monsters should be good enough to defeat."

"It'll be a good test of strength and how well we can work together." Scarlet replied.

We explored through the first part of the forest which was easy enough, the second area had more monsters in the way, including one giant deer that got in our way.

"Guess we're gonna have to knock this one out." I drew out my gauntlets. "Time to earn my place."

"Alright, time to put our teamwork to good use."

The battle started and I attacked first, landing a few blows on the deer. Vulcan drew out his minigun and shot at the deer, catching it off balance. Scarlet moved in for the kill and slicing it with her sword. The deer fell down and vanished, the battle was finished and we put our weapons away.

"Heh, nice warmup." Vulcan said. "You're no slouch with those fists."

"Well of course I'm not. I did give you both a taste of my power a long while ago." I replied.

"Don't let it go to your head, kid. We're only just getting started."

We resumed travelling through the second area, when we reached the third are, we heard a low roar in the distance.

"What was that roar?" I asked.

"That must be from the monster we're looking for." Scarlet answered. "Wouldn't hurt to be a little cautious from here on out."

The third area had a few monsters and a bridge since there was a river near by. The monsters here were those dancing owls, spiders and more of those deer, but we took care of them well enough. When we reached the fourth area, we heard the roar again, but it was even louder. The roar nearly caused me to lose my footing.

"That nearly surprised me." I said.

"We must be getting close to the end." Scarlet added.

Vulcan chuckled. "Finally, I'll get to relive my glory days soon."

There were mushrooms and a couple of small skeleton shaped wolves which was quite disturbing, and they packed a punch, but still not enough to cause me for concern. Making it to the other end, we finally reached the depths of the forest. There were no monsters around, but that giant monster is somewhere around here. After walking up a small hill, we then entered a gigantic open area and in the middle was the remains of a huge building in a circle shape.

"Well, we're here, but...is that a Colosseum?!" I asked in surprise.

"Heh, never thought there'd be a thing like that here." Vulcan said.

"Maybe it was used for training purposes a few centuries ago." Scarlet added before waving her arm around. "Well, it doesn't bother me, we've got a monster to put down."

We heard the increasing sound of approaching footsteps, before we a noticed part of the forest trees being knocked down by a massive skeleton monster shaped like a dragon.

"What the heck?!" I exclaimed. "And it looks familiar!"

"Wait, isn't that the monster that Gideon summoned?" Vulcan asked. "What's it doing here?"

"We can talk about that later, it's time to show it what we're made of." Scarlet said. "You better be ready, Alex."

I equipped my gauntlets. "I sure am, time to prove my worth as a member of the Noble Alliance!" _'And to see if I can get my powers out, too...'_

The battle began and it was giant to say the least. Vulcan attacked first with his minigun, Scarlet used her speed to attack from the side and I rushed to the back of it and attacked the tail. The monster fought back and swiped at Scarlet with its claws, but she only got a graze since she jumped away quickly. Then it swiped its tail at me and I tried to dodge it, but it got me in the shoulder, cutting me a little. Vulcan kept dishing out punishment with his minigun and the monster began to attack him.

"Hah! This one's giving us a good time." Vulcan said. "Guess we don't need to hold back!"

Scarlet regrouped and attacked on the side of the monster whilst I shook off the pain and attacked on the other side. But it seemed that no matter how much damage we were doing it, it was still coming at us. It suddenly roared and released a skill that took us off our feet, I was on my knees whilst Scarlet and Vulcan were on one knee each.

"Damn! I didn't think that monster would be this strong." Scarlet panted.

"Heh...I guess my spark is beginning to fade away." Vulcan said. "A lot quicker than I thought, too."

This isn't good...that monster is giving even those two a struggle, guess this was all up to me now. _'Time to see if I have recovered enough to do this.'_

"Let me handle this..." I said as I placed a hand on my head. "...the power that rests inside my mind, come to my aid!"

I suddenly felt a jolt in my head and I began to hear that familiar voice. _"Hahaha...it's been a long while...you want those powers, then release it!"_

This was going to be risky, but I had no other option. "Alright, then let me have them but only enough to defeat this foe."

 _"Hahaha, finally! Show this worthless foe that no living form should dare cross us!"_

"Ngh...aarrrrrrrggggghhhh!"

I was riving in pain until I stood up and a dark aura glowed around me. I then shivered before my body grew out a tail, wings and claws on my hands with red eyes to match.

"So that's what he looks like when he calls for those powers of his." Vulcan said. "Good thing he didn't show that to the jaeger troops earlier."

"This is the second time I've seen this, but it's not as scary as it was before." Scarlet added.

I however remained focused on the skeleton monster that roared again, but I stood my ground.

"Come at me you pile of bones!" I exclaimed before flying up. "I'll give you a chance to rot away!"

I landed several critical punches all around the monsters and it roared loudly.

"Here's a little extra for you...Hellfire Beam!"

My eyes glowed and shot a duel beam at it, breaking off one its skeleton wings.

"Now for the finisher! Feel the power of my fist that exceeds around the world...Glorious Gauntlet!"

The power engulfed the entire skeleton monster and it roared one more time before it finally collapsed with a loud thud and then vanished away, the battle was over.

"Hah...hah...now that's what I call...going for it." I panted before I got a headache and turned back into my normal form. "Ngh!"

"Well...you didn't show that kind of power before." Vulcan said. "Now I know why."

"Agreed, remind us to never cross with you." Scarlet joked.

"Yeah, but what you just saw was only a fraction of my power returning." I replied. "There's plenty more where that came from."

Vulcan blinked. "Seriously?"

"Anyways, that's the mission done for today. I advise that we go back to the outpost to rest before going back to the Pantagruel."

"Agreed." Scarlet nodded. "I'll say that this was a success. You did yourself well there."

"Yeah, but don't get too cocky." Vulcan added. "That's one clearance under your belt, you've got plenty more to come, not to mention one of the others who would like to spar with you."

"Yep, I'll keep remembering that." I replied.

We returned to the military outpost to report the mission as completed before we got on an airship to travel back to the Pantagruel. Scarlet and Vulcan went to their rooms whilst I made my way to the cafeteria for lunch. After that was done, I went back to my guest room and stood near the window, my dark self then appeared behind me.

 _"Well...it's been a long while since we last spoke."_

"Yeah, I almost hate myself for asking this, but how is the condition of my true power?" I responded.

My dark self hummed. " _There's still a way to go, you're lucky that there was enough to take that bonehead fiend down. Why? Are you starting to accept the powers you have?"_

"I never said that...all I'm concerned about is getting all of my true powers back. I can do that as long as I keep doing these missions."

 _"Yes, getting stronger and having those powers at any time. Nice to see that you finally understand how to use it. Just keep calling for it and you will be stronger than ever before!"_ He then went back into my body. _"Hmhmhm, you'd do well to remember that."_

Of course...of course I will...

* * *

 **Next time! Alex proceeds with his second mission, with Xeno and Leo as his assigned partners.**


	10. Beyond The Sea

**Nothing much to say here, so onwards with the chapter.**

* * *

Beyond The Sea

 _Dateline, December 18th, 1204._

A few days had passed since my first mission, my reward was a sparring mach against Altina, I still remember when I clinched the victory at the last moment.

After having my breakfast, I was sitting by the table in the dome center of the guest room hall.

"...and that was how I composed the prank that ended with marvel amusement." Bleublanc said as he told me one of his stories.

Yeah, I was sitting by the same table with this guy, he was a lot more open to me than before.

"I see, did any of the people catch on?" I responded.

"Of course, they were too gullible to realize that I wasn't being serious. Which makes it all the more humors to my lifestyle, haha!" He cleared his throat. "But I do hear that your progression is no laughing matter. You will be assigned a new task, I presume?"

"Yep, that was part of the deal. I wonder who my assigned partners will be this time."

"Well for one thing, it won't be me. Oh and have you heard the news from Crow yet?"

I shook my head. "Not yet, I haven't see him today."

"Well, a few days ago, we heard that the Imperial Army has taken control of Twin Dragons bridge, it is my belief that your friends from Class VII had something to do with it."

"They did...I wonder why though, there can't have been anything important that would make them wanna go there."

"Well, Lord Rufus mentioned about a pretty girl who is a relative of one of your friends and has a keen eye for pianos, she was taken hostage by Duke Albarea's men."

 _'Wait, he must be talking about Fiona, Elliot's sister. So she was captured but then rescued by my friends...that's good to know.'_ I thought. "I see, but why did they do that?"

"Well, I'm not one to really gossip in petty details, but rumor is that Duke Albarea is planning to become the next leader of the Noble Alliance."

"Wait, what, the next leader?! Geez, as if invading Rean's home village was bad enough, now he's resorting to taking hostages?"

"He is becoming quite troublesome, but that isn't your problem, nor is it really mine." Bleublanc stood up. "Besides, you have your assignment, now I must be going. Bryonia Island is calling for my attention. May we discuss over these matters another time." He put on his mask and then disappeared.

I then stood up and stretched, getting ready for the next mission.

"Oh, there you are, new friend." Xeno said. "You look like you're ready to go."

"Are you prepared?" Leo asked.

I nodded. "I sure am, the next step in getting my powers back will begin before the day is done."

"Good, then let's get to the dock right now." Xeno replied.

I followed Xeno and Leo to the dock area and boarded an airship before it flew away. Like with Scarlet and Vulcan, it felt strange to be working with those two former members of Zephyr. This was a great opportunity for me to learn more about the people that Fie grew up with a long time ago.

"So where are we going for this mission?" I asked.

"To the far south west of Erebonia." Leo answered. "Olbia Lowland."

"We got word that a sea monster from far away is heading towards Malva Coast." Xeno said. "It's pretty big, that's what we heard."

Leo looked at me. "I trust that you will make use of what you learnt during your improvised training."

I nodded. "Of course, even the ones where I came up short in during those sparring sessions."

"Hey, a bit of a light talk here. You said you were already taken, right?" Xeno asked. "Sooooo, who's the lucky girl?"

"Well, I can't say everything cause I have my reasons too, but her name's Emma. She's someone who's gone through the same doubts and concerns as I have. Since we had that in common, we were able to help each other...and before I knew it, I had already fallen for her." I sighed. "My love for Emma is the most important thing that helps me to get back up to fight on. I don't think I would be here if it wasn't for her."

"Well, aren't you mister charmer? Speaking of girls, are you really sure Rean hasn't tried to...get with Fie?"

"No, he really hasn't. In fact, Fie was the reason me and Emma got together."

"Hm? Mind if you rephrase that?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, I mean that Fie was looking out for her ever since she and I met, I think Fie already knew it was obvious that I had fallen for her." I smiled lightly. "Since then, Fie has been more like a little sister, an agile badass sister that I never had in my family."

Xeno laughed. "Hehe, that sounds like our Fie."

"Agreed, now we understand." Leo added.

"Speaking of assignments, I heard about the twin dragons incident, does this mean there'll be improvised security?" I asked.

Leo nodded. "Well, last we heard, Scarlet and a squad of former jaegers were assigned to Duke Albarea at Auroch's Fort."

"And Vulcan's been tasked to watch over the Marquis Fortress outside Roer." Xeno added. "It's a good thing we can go to these places like a snap."

"It appears that we are closing towards our destination. Let us prepare to disembark."

The airship landed at a small hill area, next to a small forest. When the door ramp opened, we stood out and those two led the way.

"Just one thing, Alex." Xeno said. "There are no jaegers around here, but there are guards stationed inside the port village."

"Those men are loyal to Duke Cayenne, do your best to not rile them up." Leo lightly warned.

I nodded. "Got it, I'll keep clear of them as best I can."

We walked to the entrance and entered Malva Coast, the village itself was like Legram, but a lot less impressive. Most of the view was an endless ocean, but the port area was a lot bigger than Legram's.

"Malvo Coast is mostly known for a route line that travels from here to the port city of Ordis." Leo said.

"We gotta make a few calls in the inn, better make the most of stocking up what you need before we head out." Xeno added.

"Got it, I'll wait by the entrance gate when I'm ready." I replied before they walked over to the inn.

I took the chance to explore a little and then I noticed a peculiar building at the far north of the village. I walked over there and noticed that there were several crates around the back. I then saw a sign that was taken down. When no one looked, I snuck around the back of the building and picked up the sign and gasped.

"I've seen this logo before...it's the same one I saw at the Bracer Guild at Legram." I said. "So...this used to be one of the guild's hideouts before these soldiers came along."

I thought of the guild and then Toval. As a bracer himself, he could very likely attempt to look for me which could put him and me in extreme danger. I then put the sign down and left the area. I didn't wanna cause trouble here after all, but this was something worth remembering at least. After making a few purchases at a general store, I then stood by the entrance gate. Xeno and Leo came out from the inn and nodding at me, we left the port village and made our way along the field near Olbia Lowland.

"By the way, I heard something interesting about you from Crow." Xeno said. "You apparently have the voice of an angel as he puts it."

"I guess he told you about the concert my class put up." I replied. "Yeah, I was the lead vocalist and everyone kept saying they loved my voice."

"Then if it isn't too much to ask, would you care to show us your voice?" Leo asked. "You can think about it until we return to the Pantagruel."

I shook my head. "I don't need to, I'd be more than happy to. The restaurant area on the ship has the music corner, right?"

"Uh huh, still, that's cool. Now it's time to get serious." Xeno said.

"Once we cross this bridge, we can expect a few monsters along the route, before we arrive at the heart of Malva Coast." Leo added. "Be on guard at all times."

I nodded. "Sure, I'll keep my focus on at all times. I'll also see if I can do a little more than what I did on my previous mission."

We crossed the bridge and the first area of the coast had a few crabs and some dragonflies, but those were just a start and no problem for us. We then encountered a giant crab that was in a different colour from the rest. We were forced into a battle, Xeno attacked first with his gunblade and swiped two of the crabs away. Leo was next with his mechanized gauntlet and he knocked the two other two small crabs far away. I then charged right at the green one, knocking it off guard and Xeno and Leo went for a double team attack, finishing it off completely.

"Whew, that crab was packing one tough shell." I sighed. "But we took it down."

"Yeah, not bad, Alex." Xeno replied.

"You have observed the lessons well." Leo added. "Keep that up until we accomplish the mission."

We entered the second area of the coast and I suddenly heard a distant wave crashing in the waters.

"Huh...was that a wave?" I asked.

"It must be a warning." Leo answered. "We need to be on guard the closer we reach the target."

The second area had more crabs, but there were now strange looking fishes roaming around. But still, the teamwork we were showing was showing very good results, a strange thing to think about considering the last time me and my friends had to battle with. Speaking of which, I too wondered where the rest of Fie's old friends would be. After we made it past the second area, we entered the third area which was the sandy part, there was loud crash of a wave landing on the shore.

"Did you see that?!" I exclaimed when I saw a fin in the far distance along the ocean.

"Yeah, it's getting close." Xeno answered.

Leo nodded. "We will need to deliver everything we have, once we see it."

We continued exploring along the sandy beach part, there were now those shark-looking fishes blocking our way, but we took care of them.

"Well, we've made it to the far end, there's no sign of it yet." I said as we made it to the end of the sandy beach.

"It does seem like it, but this is way too quiet." Xeno replied

Suddenly, we began to hear a rumble along the waves.

"Look sharp!" Leo exclaimed. "Across the ocean!"

The rumble got louder until we saw the fin...then it suddenly rose out of the sea, now in our view was a gigantic fish that was towering above us.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" I exclaimed as I drew out my gauntlets.

"That's even bigger than we thought." Xeno replied.

"It must be a kind of fish that claims to be the ruler of this sea." Leo added. "Let us prove to it how wrong that claim is!"

"Alright...we'll send this giant fish back into the waters!" I replied.

The battle began and we knew that because we're on land and the fish was in the water, it would have the field advantage over us. Leo went fist by jumping into the air and landing a strong fist to the face. Xeno went next, doing the same action, except he aimed with his gunblade and fired multiple shots at it, the fish had taken some damage.

"Alex, you should be able to do what we can do right now, right?" Xeno asked.

"Now is the perfect time to use it, leap forward and strike with all of your heart!" Leo added.

I nodded, they gave me training on how to leap in the air and attack just like they can do. I leaped forward and delivered a one-two combo on the giant fish. It was effective, but I know that I can do better. I closed my eyes and called for the true powers to help me. I felt a jolt in my head and then I began to transform into my demonic state. I then started attacking it with quick reflexes and weakening it severely.

"Hah...now let's see if this giant fish face can handle my power!" I exclaimed before I leaped up with my wings. "This is the pinnacle of my true might! Get ready to feel the eternal pain of my demon might and beyond! Demonic Annihilation!" I brought out a massive red ball of my true power and in one swoop, I threw it at the fish and it was enveloped inside a massive beam, it roared loudly before it fell back into the sea, causing a few waves around the waters before the giant fish vanished.

I flew back to the ground and turned back to normal. "Hah...hah...hah...I never thought...I would conjure up...that skill again."

"Well, I'll be darned." Xeno commented. "He really can pull it off."

"That was certainly an impressive feat." Leo added. "The boy has earned his right as the bearer of the demon lord's powers."

"Yeah, mission accomplished, too." Xeno helped me on my feet. "Come on you, it's time we reported back to the ship."

"Yep...I could do with a non-alcoholic stiff drink." I replied.

We left the beach area and journeyed back to Malva Coast to fulfill a report at the inn where Xeno and Leo insisted I come in with them and speak to the bar tender.

"Oh, you must be Alex, the third man who was with these two." He said. "You have my thanks for taking care of the monster. Now our port's boats travel across the ocean without fear. Please, take this for your troubles." He handed me some kind of pendant. "This is a pendant from Ordis, a very popular souvenir."

"I see, thanks. Glad I was able to help." I replied.

"Alright, now that we're done here, we can go back." Xeno said.

"Let us return to the ship." Leo added.

We left the inn and then port village before walking back to the airship. I suddenly felt a slight presence, I turned behind me to see no one there except for a small forest in the distance. Was there someone watching? Hmmm, maybe I'm just imagining things. I shook my head and got on the ship that took us back to the Pantagruel.

After making it back and following a moment of lunch, I was standing on the small performance stage with a mic and a stand at the ready.

"Just a quick question before I start." I said as I looked to see several guards and some of other alliance members around the tables. "What's with the audience?"

"Oh, my bad." Xeno rubbed his head. "I kinda blabbed about you."

"Don't worry about it, Alex. Just pull it off the same way you did back at the concert." Crow said.

 _'Easier said then done since I'm performing in front of my enemies.'_ I thought.

"I shall listen with great interest." Bleublanc said.

Altina hummed in silence.

The noise began to damper down, the music started to play and I took a deep breath before starting.

 _She's always on my mind_  
 _From the time I wake up 'til I close my eyes_  
 _She's everywhere I go_  
 _She's all I know_

 _And though she's so far away_  
 _It just keeps gettin' stronger, every day_  
 _And even now she's gone_  
 _I'm still holding on_

 _So tell me where do I start_  
 _'Cause it's breaking my heart_  
 _Don't want to let her go_

 _Maybe my love will come back some day_  
 _Only heaven knows_  
 _And maybe our hearts will find a way_  
 _Only heaven knows_  
 _And all I can do is hope and pray_  
 _'Cause heaven knows_

 _My friends keep telling me_  
 _That if you really love her_  
 _You've gotta set her free_  
 _And if she returns in kind_

 _I'll know she's mine_  
 _So tell me where do I start_  
 _'Cause it's breaking my heart_  
 _Don't want to let her go_

 _Maybe my love will come back some day_  
 _Only heaven knows_  
 _And maybe our hearts will find a way_  
 _Only heaven knows_  
 _And all I can do is hope and pray_  
 _'Cause heaven knows_

 _Why I live in despair_  
 _'Cause wide awake or dreaming_  
 _I know she's never there_  
 _And all the time I act so brave_  
 _I'm shaking inside_

 _Why does it hurt me so_

 _Maybe my love will come back some day_  
 _Only heaven knows_  
 _And maybe our hearts will find a way_  
 _Only heaven knows_  
 _And all I can do is hope and pray_

 _'Cause heaven knows_

 _Heaven knows_

 _Heaven knows_

I finished the song and the music stopped playing, there was a huge applause as a result.

"Goodness!" Bleublanc commented in surprise.

"Wait just a minute!" Duvalie added. "Where did that voice come from?"

"From his body." McBurn answered. "Were you even paying attention?"

"Grrr, why you!"

"See, what I did tell you guys, a real pro here." Crow said. "If only Vulcan and Scarlet were here to see this."

"Well thanks folks, I could one more as an encore."

Just as Crow was about to respond, we heard a beep coming from his pocket.

"Excuse me, hold onto that thought." Crow took out his ARCUS that I guess had been remolded for him and answered it. "Yeah, what's up...what?! Are you sure?! Alright, I'm coming!" Crow suddenly rushed out of the cafeteria.

I was left in a moment of confusion, what could've happened that Crow want to rush out in a panic?

* * *

 **For anyone who's played the game, it's obvious what has happened during this timeline.**

 **Next time! Another mission is assigned to Alex and his partners are Altina and Duvalie.**


	11. Swiftly Among The Basin

**I was originally gonna have this chapter take place on the 20th, but the original plot demanded a bigger time skip, so here we are.**

* * *

Swiftly Among The Basin

 _Dateline, December 22nd, 1204._

I was my guest room, relaxing after my morning breakfast and thinking back to a few days ago. I heard that my friends from Class VII rescued Alisa's mother and with the help of Angelica who I was glad to hear was okay, they brought down her uncle and was arrested before settling the score with her father. Then Vulcan, who was ordered to watch over the Rogner fort, showed up and challenged Rean to a battle. Vulcan lost and then his lost his life after his own Soldat exploded. I hadn't seen Crow or Scarlet since.

But I had no time to think about that. Today was the day I would be assigned my third mission, although I was still reeling from the badly timed blow during my spar with Duvalie. My true powers were getting stronger still, but I needed just a little more time and then I think I'll be ready. I heard a knock on my door.

"Morning, Alex." A voice greeted. "May I enter?"

"Sure, come on in." I replied before I turned to my left to see the black rabbit herself. "Morning, Altina."

"Are you prepared for our assigned objective?"

"Yeah, I am. We can go to the dock area right now." I answered.

"Good. Duvalie is expecting us there, let us proceed."

Altina and I left my guest room and we made our way to the dock area where we saw Duvalie by the airship.

"Well, nice to see you're here on time." Duvalie said. "I assume you're ready to work?"

"Morning Duvalie. I've prepared as much as I could for today." I replied. "I'm still hurting from that blow yesterday, but bones heel and bruises fade as they say."

"Hmm, touche. Then let us board the ship and be seated comfortably."

The three of us went inside the ship and sitting down and strapping down with the belts, the ship flew away.

"So Duvalie, may I ask where we are heading?" I asked.

"Certainly, we are traveling to The Osgiliath Basin." She answered. "We received a request on two dangerous monsters that have risen up from the depths of the lake."

"Information on the details are not available, but we have to reason to believe that it is very strong." Altina added. "As such, we have been assigned as your partners."

I nodded. "I see, is drawing my true powers also expected from me?"

"Well, it isn't mandatory, but it will give you a greater chance to overcome the monster." Duvalie responded. "It will also give us the chance to witness your demon powers."

"I find myself curious over the demon powers you hold. Alex, what are they in detail?" Altina asked.

Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to answer her. So I gave her the full story of where it originally came from and she seemed surprised.

"I see, I was not aware that such a power existed." Altina said.

"Hmm, I find myself rather curious over this tale as well." Duvalie added. "To think that such a tale was not written by generations gone by."

"Yeah, it is quite a story." I replied. "But even with all of my demon powers, I don't see myself as someone who can spar with McBurn and come out a winner."

"That is true, he is Enforcer Number I for a reason." Duvalie then frowned. "If only he put a bit more effort into working and stopped making fun of me."

"I see the basin from our current distance." Altina looked through the window. "We're almost near our destination."

"Well, looks like our idle chit-chat is over for now. First, we'll be stopping outside the town of Ulster, we have to report at the town's army house before we go to the basin."

I nodded. "Right."

The airship landed on an open area a walk away from a nearby town. We exited the ship and Duvalie led the way as we walked along the path and then arrived at the town entrance where there were two guards. They noticed us and Duvalie bowed at them.

"Ah, Lady Duvalie, you grace us with your presence." One of them greeted.

"Save the flattery for another time, men." She replied. "We are here on important business with your captain."

"Of course, Lady Duvalie, please enter by all means."

The two guards moved aside and we entered the town of Ulster, the town was very well presented with a small farm and a windmill. We walked across the town and then reached a small outpost with a few guards. This had to be the army house Duvalie mentioned. She had me and Altina stay close to us and bowed at the guard.

"We have been expecting you, Lady Duvalie." The solider said. "I shall let the captain know."

"Please do, kind gentleman." She replied.

The guard bowed and went inside.

"We are not asked to go inside?" Altina asked.

"There is no need." Duvalie answered. "Those men in there have thier business. Much like how we have ours."

 _'Wow, how much of a celebrity is she around here?'_ I thought.

The solider and then a captain came out from the army house.

"Welcome to the town of Ulster, Lady Duvalie." The captain greeted. "I assume these are your comrades?"

"Yes, they shall be accompanying me for the duration of your request." She answered. "Please inform us any details you may have."

"Certainly." He cleared his throat. "Yesterday evening, one of my men was on scouting duty near The Osgiliath Basin. We had heard rumors of a beast roaming near the depths of the basin, so I send my scout out to investigate. However, some time later, he rushed back here, out of breath and in a state of panic. He caught the sight of the beast which turned out to be not one, but two giant monsters. The scout described that one was like a gollum statue and the other, a massive phoenix that shoots out bolts of lightning."

"Yikes! Those sound like very dangerous foes." I replied.

"However, the new information is sufficient enough to prepare appropriately." Altina added.

The captain nodded. "We have heard of your powers and we would be forever grateful, if you could lend your strength to deal with them."

"You needn't worry. We shall gladly take on the challenge and defeat it as one." Duvalie said. "We shall return as soon as we can."

"Of course, Lady Duvalie, we shall wait for the news. May the fates be on your side." The captain then walked back inside.

"Alright, I suggest we prepare in this town before we leave."

"I agree to this." Altina replied.

"Same here." I added. "We're gonna need to be fully prepared if we have two giant foes to defeat."

We went to a few stores and they had some useful items for us. Making a few purchases, we then left the town and I wondered how we were gonna get there.

"So how are we gonna cross these mountains quickly?" I asked.

"I will handle that." Altina answered before her black doll appeared and grabbed me.

"Yeah, should've expected as much." I sighed. "Just keep me tight, okay?"

"As for me, witness my beauty of flight as Duvalie The Swift!" Duvalie said before she leaped up in the air.

With me being held on by Altina's black doll, we followed Duvalie across the mountain and then landed near a large forest. I was then let go by the black doll.

"That was terrifying..." I said, shivering. "...I think I lost my lunch back there too."

"No time for idle worry, we have a duty to fulfill today." Duvalie replied. "Let us march into the woods, onwards!"

I shook my head, I wonder how much she lets all this go to her head.

"We should proceed carefully." Altina said. "Duvalie should be reminded of this."

"I think we'll be fine as long as we keep ourselves aware of what's around us." I replied.

We entered the forest, the first area was big with a few strange frogs and worms around. By now, the lingering pain of the blow from yesterday's sparring session was gone. We had managed to evade all the monsters in the first area, entering the second area, we saw some small gollums walking around. But travelling halfway through, we were stopped by a trio of thin statues blocking the way.

"Our way is obstructed. Recommend entering battle mode." Altina said.

"All right, time to give these statues the demolition treatment." I added, drawing my gauntlets out.

"A challenge worthy of a warm up." Duvalie drew out her shield and sword. "But even these fiends shall fall to my blade!"

The battle started, I focused on the left thin statues and landed with some fists shots on the back and side, dealing big damage. Altina's black doll dished out a severe blow, knocking the second statues off guard. Duvalie zoomed by with impressive speed, slicing around the the third statue. With all three of them weakened, I tapped into my power to cast a craft skill. It was Pummel Time for all of them, finishing them off in one swoop, ending the battle quickly.

"Targets eliminated, I sensed reasonable performances from our abilities." Altina said.

"Well I call it good teamwork if you ask me." I pondered.

"That was some impressive agility, Alex." Duvalie praised. "But you need more much swift if you ever hope to hold a candle to me."

 _'I hope she realizes I'm not doing this for bragging rights.'_ I thought.

We resumed with exploring the rest of the second area before entering the third area. We suddenly heard a loud squawk in the distance.

"Was that one of the giant foes?" I asked.

"We must be approaching the basin by now." Duvalie answered. "Be on full alert."

Altina nodded. "Affirmative."

We had to deal with a few bird-like monsters around here and those floating church crosses, but they were a little weak to cause any trouble. After making through the third area, we walked to a massive open area with a huge lake in the center, this had to be the basin. Now we had to be on guard and see if those foes appear.

"I sense a dangerous foe approaching." Altina said. "This may be the gollum we are ordered to eliminate."

We suddenly rumbling footsteps and then saw a massive white faceless statue appear from the trees. Then we heard a loud squawk and a giant phoenix appear.

"There they are!" Duvalie exclaimed. "Now that we've seen them, we must defeat them with all our might!"

"Right, this may work better if one or two of us focus on one of them since this could be difficult." I suggested.

"Hmm, very well, Alex. I shall deal with the phoenix. It's speed still pales compared to mine. You and Altina focus on the gollum."

"Got it, let's knock this gollum to the ground."

"Understood, commencing to eliminate primary target!" Altina added as her black doll appeared.

The battle started and whilst Duvalie focused on the phoenix, Altina and I worked together against the gollum. With Altina's black doll diverting its attention, I got in a few punches around the back of the gollum and by the feet in order to slow it down. This battle however seemed to be dragging on, we were gettin direct hits on the gollum, but it wasn't showing any signs of weakness, how much health does this big massive walking rubble have?

My guard was then diverted by a sneak attack from the phoenix that zoomed by me, I had jumped out of the way in time, but left myself open from an attack by the gollum, it landed a fist right into my stomach. I fell onto my knees whilst Altina and her black doll flew in front of me, before they took a huge blow as well. I looked to my right to see Duvalie catching up with the phoenix before she was suddenly swatted by the gollum.

"ACK!" Duvalie yelled as she fell to the ground. "This is...impossible!"

"Situation...critical..." Altina spoke as she tried to get up. "Recommend...retreating."

"But we can't fall back...we need to defeat these foes!" An aura glowed around Duvalie and she charged right at the phoenix.

This was a bad situation, I got up and saw the gollum approaching towards Altina, her black doll struggled to get up. I saw the look of concern showing on her face and this got me determined...time to use those powers again. I clutched my head and requested to release my true powers.

"Arrrrrghhhhh!" I yelled before transforming into my demon form.

Just as the gollum was about to strike at Altina, I leaped into the way and took the attack from the gollum. I then glared at it with redness in my eyes, calling forth my Hellfire Beam, causing it to stumble backwards. I then casted my powerful craft, Demonic Annihilation. I panted in exhaustion and watched as my attack engulfed the gollum entirely. It stopped suddenly and began to crumble into several pieces before it vanished, that was one dangerous monster gone.

I saw Duvalie release a powerful attack on the giant bird and several countless slices later, the phoenix squawked loudly before it fell near the basin before vanishing away. Duvalie leaped to the ground to catch her breath. I went over to Altina and I held my hand out to her, like any working partner would do.

"You didn't need to save me, Alex." She said before taking my hand and stood up. "But...thank you."

"No problem, I wanted to help you out." I replied before I stood back and groaned as I turned back to normal.

"Well, that was quite a struggle, but we emerge victorious in the end." Duvalie said. "Also, I will give you credit, your demon powers showed such impressive strength."

"Thanks, I feel that I'm getting stronger all the time. But I still have far to go before I can truly accept that I can do all I can and then some."

"Hm, a good mindset. I am proud to call you as a worthy ally." She held her hand out, smiling.

I smiled and shook her hand. "I am quite honored to be called that."

"Are you alright, Altina?"

"I sustained no serious injury. I recommended a long period of rest." Altina answered. "Our objectives have been accomplished, we shouldn't stand here any longer."

"Agreed, let us report back to the captain in Ulster." Duvalie said. "I shall lead the way again."

The black doll grabbed onto me and I sighed. _'Here we go again.'_

We arrived back at Ulster and Duvalie reported our success to the captain who very pleased to hear and awarded us with a few mira. With our mission for today over, we took the airship back to the Pantagruel where I got my need for lunch. When I finished, I went back to the guest room to rest after yet another successful mission and another step closer towards accepting my fate with these powers.

* * *

 **Yeah, I know this one was on the short side, but that's because the next events to come are being saved for the next chapter.**

 **Next time! McBurn takes Alex far away for a duel, where Alex FINALLY accepts the power inside him.**


	12. Road To Acceptance

**This is the part where Alex will FINALLY put all the fears behind him and accept his true demon powers for good!**

* * *

Road To Acceptance

 _Dateline, December 25th, 1204._

Well, the last few days had been very eventful, the situation with Duke Albarea had reached beyond reasoning. We heard of the sudden news that the town of Celdic was razed in many parts, all done by his own group of Soldats. This was a shock to me and I bet it was a shock to my friends too, the worst thing out of it however was that the market manager who had done a lot for the town got caught in the attack and he didn't survive the fatal wounds he got.

Sitting quietly in the cafeteria, I can only imagine how Jusis is feeling and I know that my friends will not let this stand by, I believe that this has gotten personal.

"Looks like you have a lot on your mind." Crow said.

I saw Crow sitting on the opposite side. "Well, with the recent attack on Celdic, I think there are a lot of folks out there who will be on edge."

"That wouldn't surprise me. Still, I wanna make it clear that none of us had anything to do with it."

"I have that feeling already, I bet it was Dick Albarea trying to assert his dominance in the Kreuzen region."

"Yep, it was all the Duke himself. That's why there'll be no missions for you today. Don't tell Duke Cayenne or Vita this, but you're going to be observing Auroch's Canyon Fortress with McBurn and Duvalie. Scarlet's already there, but I think she's planning to prepare for her final fight."

I blinked. "A final fight...with Class VII?"

"Yeah, I wanted to talk her out of it, but she insisted that she wants to go out in a blaze of glory." He sighed. "Also, I think its time we'd be honest with each other."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...in my personal opinion and even though you've done well by working with all of us...Class VII is where you really belong."

I gasped a little. "Does that mean I'm being asked to leave the alliance?"

"Not exactly, that's why I pulled a few strings and got you two assignments, and they're not that hard. The first is that you're to rendezvous with McBurn and Duvalie at Auroch's Fort and observe from the sidelines. Scarlet plans to get involved once Class VII makes their move to arrest Duke Albarea. Oh and don't worry, you'll be given a teleport device in case things get a bit too hairy." He handed over a switch to me.

"I see, can I use it often?"

Crow shook his head. "I'm afraid not, it's a one time use only. As for your second assignment, in five days time, you're gonna go to Thors military Academy and observe, just in case the Imperial Army gets any funny ideas. Just be aware that the soldiers guarding around Trista are loyal to Cayenne, so don't give them any bother."

"To Thors...I haven't seen the academy for a while, I wonder if there are any students there."

"There sure are, in fact, they volunteered to form a faction to defend the academy from intruders. Oh and one more thing, McBurn wants have to a duel with you and he's gonna let you know when he feels like it, you know how he is."

"So I'm going up against the strongest of all of the enforcers?"

"Yeah, but this could be what you need. Just remember that he likes to fight fire with fire. So be ready for a little burn, 'kay?"

"All right, I better get going." I got up. "Any idea what's going on with the rest of the alliance members?"

"Not that I know of...anyways, you better be leaving."

I nodded and left the cafeteria. I made my way to the dock where there were a pair of guards, I assumed they would be escorting me. I got inside the airship and it traveled all the way over to Auroch's Fort. The airship landed outside the main fort entrance. I got off the airship before it flew up and away from my view. The guards at the entrance informed me that they were expecting me. I was escorted all the way to the top floor and into the office.

 _'There he is, that asshole who ordered the attack on Celdic.'_ I thought. As much as I wanted to get my hands on him, I couldn't do anything about it. I looked to my left to see the others already there.

"Well, look who made it to the party." McBurn said.

"C told us you were coming." Scarlet added.

"Yeah, he did." I replied. "So are we here to watch over things?"

"Of course, that is our order." Duvalie answered.

McBurn looked at me. "Hmmm, I sensing a lot of improved power from you."

"It's because of all the training and the missions I've had to do." I sat with them by the sofa and sighed.

"Something bothering you?"

"It's to do with my true powers. I'm so close to having all of it back, but I'm still living in fear of not being able to control it."

McBurn sighed. "In that case...it's my turn."

"What do you mean it's your turn?" Duvalie asked.

"There's a reason why I haven't asked to spar with Alex yet. But realizing that fear is now the only thing left, today is the day I'm gonna make that fear of his singe out."

"Oh no! You're not going to leave and make me do this objective on my own!"

"Alex, a private word?" Scarlet asked. "Over here."

She walked to behind a pillar and I went over there.

"A private word?" I asked.

"Yes, just a little word of encouragement, because this may be the last time we'll see each other again." She replied.

I gasped. "You're not seriously..."

"I am...just like V, I have nothing left to fight for. The same is true for C. We're only here to just add in the finishing touches before this war is over."

I sighed and looked down. "But why come to the conclusion that there's nothing left? I lost it all the moment I sided with the Noble Alliance."

Suddenly, a provincial army solider came rushing in before standing and saluting the duke. "Lord Alberea, the Imperial Army has attacked our front lines on both sides!"

"What?! They attacked the city from both sides?!" Duke responded. "Those shameless fiends! Is there still no response from the Pantagruel?"

"I'm afraid not, Your Grace! We've been trying repeatedly, but we've yet to gain contact!" The solider answered. "The same remains true for Lord Rufus's personal ship as well!"

"Ugh...that damned son of mine. Surely he isn't planning on casting me aside?! I thought Jusis was the only useless son I had, but I see I was mistaken! Regardless! We must make the best of what we have and repel those intruders! See that my will is done!"

"Y-yes, Your Grace!" The soldier ran out of the office.

"Heh, there's a sad sight." McBurn commented. "Man, if I'd known things were gonna pan out to be such a mess here, I would've gone to where the 4th Division is."

"Remember, we're not to even think of trying to fight in any of this war's major battles." Duvalie said. "We belong in the shadows, and as such, that is where we shall remain. Leave the battles that will be recorded in history's pages to others."

McBurn sighed. "You're too uptight for someone whose only job now is to sit and do a whole lot of nothing. Hell, didn't you just get back from Crossbell? If we're just gonna be sitting around anyway, you might as well relax."

"Well, I can't deny I have as little interest as you in being here. But interest or not, this is work! Work!"

"Heehee, looks like you're not the only one who doesn't want to be here, Alex." Scarlet said.

We were still away from their view, so I chose to nod.

"Then answer me this...you don't want to be with the Noble Alliance, do you?"

I sighed and gulped. "No...I only joined because I wanted more time to get over my fear of using my true power." I answered quietly. "Are you planning to turn me in?"

She shook her head. "No, I have a goal of my own and that means more to me. After all, as someone whose own life is about to burn out, perhaps this is where I belong."

I looked down. "But why...why do you believe this is the only way?"

Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms around my shoulders. "Because I'm not someone who still has a lot to live for. You do and you have far too much to lose. I'm going to buy you some time before your friends arrive."

"So...you really are going to go through with it."

She nodded. "It's alright...don't worry about me. Focus on your own worries and leave this to me. And it's alright to hug me back, don't be afraid."

I nodded and put my arms around her, after a few silent seconds, she pulled away and smiled. She then went to the others. "May I manage one last moment of beauty before my flame burns out completely."

"Oh, you're planning to go out in a blaze of glory?" McBurn asked.

"I am, this is the only way for me to go out."

"Well, do what you need, I ain't stopping ya."

Duvalie hummed. "I suppose there is no point in me trying to tell you otherwise."

Scarlet nodded and then left the office.

"Tell ya what, Alex. Since we're most likely gonna see your friends show up at the door, why don't you and I go one on one in a duel?"

"What? You can't leave me here all alone!" Duvalie exclaimed.

"Sorry, but getting Alex to release all his powers and having that on our side is more important than watching some old dude who eventually is gonna be taken down."

"If you're really sure I'm ready for this." I replied.

"Yeah, I can tell. Just use that teleport device you got there, I used a bit of my willpower to send you to where I'm going to be. We're gonna duel near the iron mine at Aragon Mountain Range, be ready to handle the heat..." He suddenly vanished.

Duvalie did not take this well. "EEEEK! He is unbelievable!"

I then pushed the button on the detonator and I felt myself being carried away and transported at lighting speed before the travel ended and I was no longer inside the Duke's office which was a big relief. Instead I found myself at a large open area and halfway up a mountain. Standing several feet away from me was McBurn.

"There we go, just the two of us. And no one to bother us, either." He said. "This area we're standing on used to be a camping site for miners and we're far away from the entrance to the iron mine. But we're not here for a history lesson."

"Yeah, we're here because you want me to bring out everything I have." I replied before equipping my gauntlets. "You want me to go all out, huh?"

"That's exactly what I want." An aura glowed around him. "Show me the power you have right now and try to knock me down!"

I composed myself as the battle started. I attacked first, landing several punches around his stomach. He flinched a little and then attacked in response with one shot to my side and it knocked me back. Even at basic strength, he is stronger than me. I retaliated and went for Pummel Time, it knocked him slightly but he didn't go down. He launched a fireball at me and I barely dodged it.

I decided to go all out in the end, I went for Glorious Gauntlet, landing one strike on him and landing far away before an explosion engulfed him. But when I turned around, he was still standing, not even my s-craft took him down, he had a few grazes around him though.

"Hehehe, is that all you really have?" He asked. "What a waste."

"But...I guess you're not called Enforcer Number I for nothing." I replied. "No one's ever stood up to my s-craft before."

"Guess I'm the first, I'll most likely be the last. Now, here's a little something of my own." He charged at me with an aura of flames around him and knocked me down easily with a huge area-styled attack.

"NGH!" I was on my knees. "I know I've lost a few spars before, but I'm losing this one so quick."

"It's because you're not showing me your full power. You wanna have a chance of standing against me, you gotta bring all of it!"

"Even if its powers that I can't control?"

"Powers you can't control? That makes your more weak than you think. And how long do you plan on running away from what you can't run from?"

I growled as I got up. "Fine then...I'll bring it out and see if that'll make a difference!"

 _"Hahahaha! Is it time for us to rise up? Excellent!"_

"Waaaaaahhhhh!" I yelled before I transformed into the fully fledged demon I was a month ago. "There! What does this power feel like to you?"

"Hmph! That's more like it, now try again!" McBurn replied.

This was round two and now I had access to my demon-formed crafts. I leaped at McBurn and swiped him with my demon claws which flinched him a little. Next was Hellfire Beam from my eyes that knocked him back.

"This is the pinnacle of my demon might! Feel the pain for eternity and beyond! Demonic Annihilation!" I casted the dark red fireball and threw it at McBurn who was engulfed entirely inside it. He stumbled after the attack, but refused to go down.

"Hahaha! You're getting better, but it's still not good enough!" He replied. "You're still holding back, even in that form."

He retaliated with a massive powerful attack and I was blown away and on my back.

"ACK...hah...hah..." I panted as I struggled to get back up. "...this is...just not possible, how are you...still standing after all that?"

"Because my guard is up and I know what to expect from you, plus, I never hold back as you've just felt."

"Grr..."

"So come on, why can't you just accept that this is the way your life will always be? Why don't you just admit that you will always have those powers, and who cares what anyone thinks? Because unless you face up to those flaws, unless you confess that you will have those powers for life, you will never be able to knock me down!"

"Ngh...grr...hah..."

"What a shame...you wanna know the sad thing about all this? I knew from day one that you wouldn't really join the alliance. I could tell that you switched sides because you wanted to cower away from your true power. You needed more time you said, you wanted to prove yourself you said. Hah, we both know that's a lot of bull. You don't need to train any further, because you already have those powers. You have friends that believe in you, right? So why not believe in yourself for once!"

Damn, this McBurn is just going on and on and on...this is freaking frustrating.

 _'Is this...really...the end?'_ I thought. I then began to remember the words of what I heard a month ago.

 _Listen to us, Alex!_

 _Don't let that demonic monster win!_

 _You are a friend who never gives up, remember that!_

 _You have a responsibility to uphold the reputation of our class!_

 _Get back up and fight swiftly, you can do this!_

 _Come on, Alex! Don't give up!_

 _Do it with style, like you always do!_

 _Get back up, Alex! We're not letting you give up after we've gotten this far!_

 _Do you hear that, Alex? They're calling for you! I'm calling for you...come back to us and come back to me! For I will always love you!_

 _Get up, son...you're a Lionheart, stand up and show the world the roar of the lion!_

 _'Huh? Was that my father...where have I heard him say that before?_ I thought.

All these years, I've had to get by without my mother's care and all these times, I've been struggling to face my fear of what I have. And now here I was, on the brink of losing everything to me. All because I'm afraid of losing control of my powers.

 _"So what are you going to do? Will you let yourself be defeated and become the greatest letdown in Erebonia history?"_ My dark self asked in my head. _"Or are you finally going to use everything you have and a grow a spine?!"_

Catching my breath a little, I began to stand back up...I now had the mind set I wanted.

"Hm? You're getting back up again?" McBurn asked. "Does that mean you're coming back for more?"

"No, it's much different this time." I replied. "That's it...no more running away!"

Suddenly, a massive aura of darkness flew around me, much more than ever before.

"McBurn...you are right. I am holding back, I'm holding back because of my fear. Long ago, I didn't have what I have today. The memory of when I lost my mother scarred me for as long as I can remember. I'm so afraid of the power I have, I'm so scared because if I let all this loose, I'll end up using these powers for the wrong reasons. That's why I chose to ran away by staying with you alliance people. Yeah, I was getting stronger all the time, but deep down knew I was lying to myself."

Then the massive red aura around me changed colored to a bright golden colour and I was feeling a massive surge of increased power that I never knew existed.

"But...from this moment on, I'm not going to run away anymore! I'm done with being weak, I'm done being a coward and I'm done from hiding behind my fear. If these powers are with me for as long as I shall live, then I will use it, I will use all of it and I will not hold back any longer! From now on, I will bring everything to do with these demon powers, not for revenge or destruction, but to protect the future!"

"Protect the future, huh?"

"Crow once asked me what is it I'm fighting for? Today, I have found my answer and that is to protect the lives for the future!"

The aura around me stopped glowing and in a moment's flash, I felt my body transformed once again. I was no longer a fully fledged demon, but a human looking one with white wings and a soft tail, my eyes were no longer red either, they were now silver. My craft, Hellfire Beam was now upgraded to Angelic Beam. And when the time is right, my special craft, Demonic Annihilation was now upgraded to Demonic Obliteration.

"With the powers of my fists and the powers of the demon lord, I dedicate this new combined power to the civilians of the world that I will protect, to the friends that I am honored to keep fighting alongside with and finally, to the girl that I love who's waiting for me to return!" I smirked at him. "Can you feel it now? This is what I'm truly capable of."

"Yeah, I can feel a new power coming from you. You've finally accept what you have?"

"That's right, I like to joke around and I like to have my fun. But I can also be serious...this time, I will not hold back!"

"Good, then we can finally have a battle on even grounds!" McBurn got ready. "Now, let's see if you can make it third time lucky!"

"Gladly. I'll bring it over to you and then some! For I am Alex Lionheart, bearer of the powers of the demon lord!"

Round three of our duel began and I felt a new sensation of power and the best thing, it was the kind where I had problem controlling it. Seems that with the help of remembering the words of what my friends and many other people, friend or foe, have said to me, I now had the confidence and the belief to be very powerful and have control over it.

I charged straight at McBurn and he charged at me at the same time, landing several blows on each other. But this time, I was able to stand his attacks far much more whilst I dished out fists that were knocking him back a few feet.

"Come at me! Here's a dose of the protection I uphold, Angelic Beam!"

My eyes eyes shot out a duel beam at McBurn and it did a lot of damage on him, yes, it was working, now I could finally turn the tables. Following a perfectly timed fist shot to the lower abdomen, he staggered slightly. I flew up to the sky and went with my s-craft.

"This final skill will declare the battle outright! Feel the effects of how much I protect this world, so you will remember it forever! DEMONIC OBLITERATION!"

I casted two sparkling spheres, one red and one gold, it formed into one giant sphere and I hurled it at McBurn before I noticed that the size of the sphere was going to engulf the whole area we were fighting on. But I had no worries, for I heard a slight yell before a massive explosion. Once the effects faded away, I landed back down on the area that was unharmed and I was stunned...McBurn was down.

"Huh? Did I do it?" I asked before I fell onto my knees.

"Hehehehe..." He laughed and got on one knee. "...well I'll be darned! That was damn good!"

"Wow...you even took that skill?"

He nodded, panting. "Yeah...not bad, kid...not bad at all."

"Wait, were you holding back all this time?"

"Haha, you got me. But I had to, I'm saving my true power for when I meet the Radiant Blademaster once again." He then slowly got up whilst I did the same. "Alright, I've done my part. You need to do yours."

"Oh, the mission to observe Trista...I forgot about that."

"Yeah, but take your time. You're not expected to be there for a few days, I'm going back to the Pantagruel. You've earned your rest, see you around, Alex." He then suddenly vanished.

This gave me a moment to think over this new power. "Mother, Father...I finally accepted my weakness and my flaws. I've become even stronger because of that." I said as I looked to the sky. "Now I can finally move on and protect those who are alive and mean the world to me."

That was when my dark self appeared near me.

 _"Did I hear that right, you're accepting this power?"_

"Yeah, it took me a long time, but after hearing what McBurn said and what everyone else was trying to say, I finally understand. I do feel stupid for taking so long, better late than never, I guess."

 _"So does that mean you accept me as well?"_

I nodded. "It does, the powers you wanted to give me so I could be stronger. I will use all of it, but not in the same way Revelio did. I'm not going to fall back into loneliness or fear ever again. I'm using this power to protect and that is what matters to me now."

 _"Well now, this is new, you're not telling me to go away?"_

"No. Like I said, I'm done hiding away. I also feel that I can speak to you normally, I let my sorrow and hatred take over me everytime I saw you, I hated what happened to my past so much, but now I finally see that it was wrong for me to do."

 _"I see, then it's about time. This was why I kept telling you to release those powers, but you kept refusing to do that because of your cowardice."_

"Yeah, because I was afraid that I would lose someone important to me again. I just couldn't do it before, I was too scared, but now I have a new state of mind. That is to use everything I have inside me as my way of protecting the world and when there are times that I can't do it alone, I can look to my friends to help and to Emma who I miss so much...and also you."

 _"Hm?! You're even willing to ask for my_ _assistance, even though I'm a fragment of Revelio The Vengeance?"_

I nodded. "If having these new powers means I have to accept you, then that is what I'm willing to do."

 _"Hehehehe...very well. You may now use these powers at any time you so desire. However, this will come at a price."_

"What price?"

 _"Your heart and your soul will be overlapping mine soon. We will become one and when we do...you will never see me again."_

"Hmm, a life without seeing you again...it's a small price, but I'm willing to accept for your sake and my sake."

 _"Understood...farewell, Alexander Lionheart."_

"Yeah, farewell...Revelio The Vengeance."

My dark self then turned into a dark soul before it traveled into my body. I then felt my soul and my powers overlap his and the feeling of darkness...was gone, he was gone. I had learnt a new craft, Demon Formation.

I turned back into my normal appearance and I looked up to the sky with pride and a smile on my face.

"This is what you wanted...right, Father, Mother?" I asked before remembering my objective. _'Hold on a little longer, Class VII, I'll see you all soon...'_

* * *

 **And there we go, Alex's struggle arc has come full circle, that means the main story can finally resume.**

 **Next time! Alex waits for his reunion with Class VII and then things get a little lovey dovey. ;)**


	13. Unforgettable Passion (Lemon Chapter)

**Alright everyone, a little warning here! This chapter will contain lemon action, so just skip it if you're not into that kind of thing, okay?**

* * *

Unforgettable Passion (Lemon Chapter)

 _Dateline, December 30th, 1204._

The day of my second assignment had arrived and I was on the bridge with Duke Cayenne.

"Well, I must say, Alexander. Your contribution to the Noble alliance has been nothing short of spectacular." He said.

"Thanks, although I had a lot of help from the others." I replied. "But in the end, I finally gained access to my own true powers. Now I can use them at any time."

"Yes indeed, even with help, I still recognize the effort you put in." He then sighed. "Which is why with regret, I believe the time has come to let you go."

"What? You're letting me go? This is sudden."

"I know it seems a shock. But considering that you've become far more powerful than before, I believe that this is for the best."

I hummed. "Well, if you think that's for the best, then I won't complain."

"Splendid, now, I am aware of your assignment today, so think of this as your final task as a member of the Noble Alliance. Thank you for all that you've done for us and do remember." He looked at me with a serious expression. "The next time we meet, it may not be as pleasant as this."

I nodded. "I understand. Well then, it's been a pleasure to enjoy the company on this ship, I'll leave for Trista right now."

I left the bridge and made my way to the docks and boarded an airship. This would be the last time I would get to travel like this. I guess Cayenne felt a little threatened when he said how powerful I became. But despite that, I achieved what I wanted and that was to get over my fear and use these new powers whenever I need to.

With that goal finally accomplished, I could now go back to the team I truly belong to. I recently heard of them apprehending Scarlet who was now resting at Albarea's family mansion and the Duke himself was also arrested, putting an end to his criminal acts.

I was now sure that the next location my friends would choose would be Thors military academy and I was sure that they would be giving it all they've got. The airship arrived on the academy field and I got out, I stood well back and saw the ship fly away. I was back at Thor's and the whole place hadn't changed.

"All right, time to put my own plan into action." I said. "Crow said that the academy grounds were being watched by two factions of students that had volunteered to fight for the enemy side. Let's see where they are, first."

I left the field and walked around the academy, there was no one around and nobody that I even recognized. I went over to the old schoolhouse just in case, but there was nothing new inside, just the same entrance hall and the elevator that had the seven floors. I then went back out and inside the main building.

"Hm? Who's there?" A person asked. "Wait, are you..."

"Oh, aren't you that butler whose with Patrick?" I responded.

"I am indeed, what are you doing here for?"

"I've been assigned to observe the academy and the town. Noble Alliance's orders."

He nodded. "I see, then there is no need for me or my group to be hostile."

"Your group?"

"Indeed, the other members are in the principal's office. The other team stationed here are about to finish thier break and resume patrolling the academy grounds."

Suddenly, I heard the noise of a few movements outside.

"Huh? What's going on out there?" I asked.

I opened the door to see a massive Soldat and smaller one leaping in the distance, I then gasped and saw the Courageous, they're here! Then I haven't much time left.

"Looks like we have unwanted visitors." The butler said. "I shall go and get Patrick."

"You do that, I'll go out there and hold them off."

He nodded and rushed down the hallway on the right.

I smirked. "Hehe, yeah right."

I rushed to the hallway on the left and then up the stairs to the second floor. I took a quick stop to see the classroom that me and my friends had our homeroom sessions at. I resumed rushing across the floor and to the other side, before taking the stairs down to the first floor and with the coast clear, I went over to the Principal's office.

"Principal Vandyck!" I said as I saw him being tied in his chair.

"Well, if it isn't Alex Lionheart. One of Class VII!" He replied with relief. "I am so relieved to see you are in good health. Have you come to the academy's rescue?"

"I have indeed, principal. There is a commotion going on, so I'm using the distraction as a way of rescuing anyone who's been held captive here." I went over and untied the bindings around his hands.

"You have my thanks, boy. I would say you are the lone wolf, but I know that is not the case. Instructor Markov is in the computer room, please assist him."

"Of course, principal, right away." I nodded before leaving the office.

I rushed over to the computer room on the second floor, I went in and I saw him tied near one of the computers.

"Huh? Alex, now there's a face I haven't seen for a while." He said.

"Yeah, it's been some time since last month, Instructor Markov." I replied as I untied the rope around him.

"Thanks for getting me out, kid. You better find the others."

"Already on it, just wait till the coast is clear outside." I rushed out.

I dashed down to the first floor with Markov and the Principal was near the entrance. We heard a clashing of swords outside before it stopped. The Principal took this as the signal to step outside and Markov followed him outside.

"Looks like they're all here." I said to myself. "Well, better look at my best before stepping out."

I then transformed into my new demon form, one that I was now happy with. I then stood forward and to the outdoors with pride, ready to reunite with my friends again. The principal and the instructors stood back and I looked at the friends who were shocked to see me.

 _BGM: Trails Of Cold Steel II OST - Reunion_

"I've accepted my fears in the end." I said, posing. "Sorry to keep you worrying, but the one and only, Alex Lionheart, is alive and well, folks."

"Alex?!" Rean exclaimed.

"ALEX!" Emma cried before she rushed over and hugged me tight. "Hic...sniff...hic..."

I smiled with my arms around her. "Emma...I'm so happy to see you again...I've missed you so much."

"Hic...I've missed you so much too, I couldn't stop worrying for you."

"But as you can see, the Noble Alliance didn't do me any harm. All they did was keep me on their ship whilst I went through many sparring sessions with each of them. All the while, I was getting stronger until the day when I finally learnt to accept my fear and in the process, I now have all of this incredible power that I will use not for destruction, but to protect everything that's dear to me."

"That's a relief." Celine sighed.

"Alex..could you also come clean?" Rean asked. "It's about what you said to me and Princess Alfin."

I nodded. "Everyone, I told Rean and Alfin that I made the decision to stay on the Pantagruel. Because at the time, I wanted to run away but not do anything about it. They gave me several missions to do that took place in many parts of the west side of Erebonia. I had to fight and overcome very powerful beings just to bring out my true powers. I understand if this is seen as a selfish act, but I needed the time alone so I could gain access to these new powers and finally move on from my fears and my weakness...It almost felt like I was walking a thin line near betraying the bonds that I had made with you all...I'm so, so sorry, Class VII..."

"Alex...look at me." Emma said as I looked into her eyes before she pressed her lips on mine. "It's alright...the only thing important to me is that you're back with us again."

"Yeah, she's right." Alisa agreed. "You did what you had to do, it doesn't mean you're selfish."

"The fact that you were able to come back to us, means that you care about us as much as we care about you." Rean added.

"Yeah and besides, you look like a hunk of a demon." Millium winked.

Jusis frowned. "Is that the first thing that went into your mind?"

Laura hummed. "I personally would like to hear about the sparring sessions you had, sometime."

"Well, all of that can wait until later." I replied before pulling out of the hug and turning back to normal. "Also, it's good to see you and George are okay, Towa."

"Hmhm, same to you, Alex." She replied.

"So, what are we gonna do about this?"

 _End Of BGM_

Patrick, who had been silent this whole time, gathered our attention.

"I hereby declare that the Order of the Lion, disbanded. All upper class students will assemble under the leadership of Student Council President Herschel." He announced. "Now all students, regardless of class, shall righteously fight under one banner as bearers of the horned lion crest!"

"Yes!" Towa exclaimed.

"Thank you, Patrick." Rean said.

Soon, all of the other students showed up, I guess they were rescued by Class VII...now that's cool.

"Hehe. We finally made it." Angelica said. "Feels damn good to actually succeed in what we set out to do."

"We're here, all of us." Towa added. "It feels so good to know that Thors can finally be together as one again!"

"And best of all, I am right back where I belong...with you, lot." I replied. "Group hug, anyone?"

I was suddenly hugged by just about everyone with Emma the closest to me.

"Well, that's a group hug...but I...can't quite...breathe."

Everyone pulled away.

"It feels great to be together as one class again, but this isn't over yet." Rean said.

"You're right, we still need to rescue Elise and the other important people held in the capital." I replied.

"We've taken back our home, and now, it's time we took back our happiness!"

We all agreed unanimously there, Trista was free again and I will never be apart from my friends again.

* * *

It was near sunset time by the time we had the academy back to the way it was and we were on the Courageous that had landed neatly on the academy field a while ago and Valimar was stationed outside the west side of town. We were in the command room and discussing with the important military people about Heimdallr.

"You want us to help liberate the capital?" Towa asked.

"With Roer and Bareahard silent, we have a firm foothold to take back Heimdallr." General Craig answered. "If we don't seize the moment before the years is up, there's every chance the war will drag on even longer as a result."

"Fighting is brutal as ever in western Erebonia." General Vander said. "But if the Nortia and Kreuzen Provincial Armies keep thier word not to interfere, we may be able to turn the war around."

 _'That would explain why I went to some of the places that were far away from the front lines.'_ I thought.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again." Rean said. "We have no intention of taking an active role in this war."

"Rean, I think we've gone way past the point of making that statement." I replied. "Based on what you've told me, you've done a lot of the hard work, but it's the Imperial Army who have been benefiting from our involvement."

"That is true, Alex." Laura agreed. "But we simply wish to fulfill our duties as military academy students."

"That sounds perfectly fine to me." Major Neithardt said.

"We aren't asking you to fight on the front lines to retake the city." Claire added. "Rather, we like you to liberate one very specific location."

"Yeah?" Fie responded.

"And where might that be?" Gaius asked.

"I'll be the one to explain that." A voice answered on the screen before his face was shown.

"Huh, have I seen you before?" I asked.

"Hiya, Lechter." Millium greeted. "Long time, no see! You back from Crossbell?"

"Yep. The most pressing problem over there is all taken care of now."

I sighed. "Whatever happened over there, at least Crossbell is still safe...wait, I just remembered, the republican army, are they planning to make a move?"

"The republic still has its own share of chaos as a result of thier economic crises and terrorism." Claire answered. "But now that there's an opening to take Crossbell, we've no doubt that will recover sooner rather than later."

"And without Garrelia Fortress to serve as an effective deterrent, there's always the possibility they could use Crossebell as a staging area to launch a military incursion into Erebonia." Neithardt added.

"So we just need to end the war quickly, basically?" I asked.

"Exactly." Vander replied.

"I understand the situation." Rean said. "Where do we need to go?"

"That would be the Karel Imperial Villa." Lechter answered.

"That's the Imperial family's villa on the outskirts of the city, right?" George asked.

"Are you suggesting that my family is at the villa?" Alfin added.

"We believe your assumption to be correct, Your Highness." Lechter replied. "The Intelligence Division has established that His Imperial Majesty and the rest of your family have been held imprisoned there. Lady Elise Schwarzer and Imperial Governor Regnitz are also with them."

"Dad's there, too?" Machias asked.

"They've been there this whole time?" Rean added.

"At least they're all okay." I said. "I suggest we use this ship to get over there quickly."

"Hmhm, you're right to suggest that, Alex." Claire agreed. "Were you all to use the Courageous to fly there, you should be able to get to the villa without a problem."

Yeah, there was no doubt on what our answer was, we were going to rescue them, no matter what!

* * *

It was now the night time and I was back in my dorm, sitting down and taking in the fact that I now had my dorm room back once again. With how I'm feeling, I felt like I had made a huge difference to myself. I was basking in silence, until I heard a knock on the door. I went over and answered it.

"Oh, evening, Emma." I said as I came out. "What's up?"

Emma smiled. "Evening, Alex...there's something I wanna talk about in private."

"In private?"

She nodded and blushed. "Could you come with me to my room?"

I took her hand. "Sure...let's walk up together."

We walked all the way up to the girls floor and then over to her room, we went inside and I could've sworn I heard a lock behind me, but I must've been hearing things. The two of us stood close together in the middle of the room.

"Alex...I've been thinking about our relationship." She said. "I believe it's...time to...move to the next stage."

My eyes opened wide. "Wait, are you saying you want to..."

Emma blushed in bright red. "I do...can you and I...become one tonight?"

I gulped, I wasn't expecting her to say that...she really has missed me that much. "Wow...that took me by surprise...I mean, I would love to...but are you sure you're ready for that?"

"Y-yes...and don't worry, I told Dorothee at the literature club that I needed time alone tonight and Celine's gone to look for Rean, possibly to tell him where he stands with the one he likes."

I smirked. "And based on who Rean likes, I think it's pretty obvious who he loves at this point."

"Yes, and when they do, I will support them."

"Same here, gotta look for my number one bro from another mother."

She giggled. "I've missed your humor, Alex. I'm so happy to be back with you."

"And I won't be pulling any of those disappearing acts again." I then blushed. "So about us doing this...if you're ready for it, then...I'll do all I can to be gentle with you."

"Thank you, I know you will..." She put her arms around me. "Then...let's become one."

 ***LEMON START***

We put our arms around each other and locked in a slow and gentle kiss. This was for a few seconds before we started to move on to more firm kisses. The feeling of making out with the one I love, it's a great feeling for sure, but this was only the start of what we were about to do.

After several minutes of making out, we pulled our lips away and I could hear Emma slightly catching her breath.

"Emma...I don't think I can hold back after that." I said as I kissed her neck. "I want you...tonight."

"Alex...yes...I'm yours." She replied as she placed her hands around my head. "I will always be this much in love with you."

As we lightly kissed, I put my right hand on her cheek and my left hand to her arm and her waist. I then began to make the first move and moved my right hand from her cheek, down past her neck and onto her chest, I lightly caressed her breast that was protected from her dress and she lightly moaned.

Emma responded with her hands on my chest before she moved one of them down the belt line and then inside my shirt and feeling my chest that had developed a bit of muscle in recent months. We stood apart and as Emma removed her footwear, I removed mine as well and took off my jacket and shirt, revealing my chest.

"Oh my..." Emma lightly gasped.

"It's all those battles we had, can't be anything else." I replied. "Now I think that dress of yours has gotta go."

She giggled and blushed. "Of course, you'll find what you need to take down behind my back."

I went behind her back and I found the zip hidden behind the fabric, I pulled it down and the top part of her dress became loose. She let her arms out and she was showing a bra. I stepped back and watch as the dress then fell down to her feet, showing a matching pair of panties. I then stood back in front of her and she was blushing in bright red.

"For who you are, you sure have a smoking good body." I complimented.

"Goodness, Alex." She replied. "You really think so?"

"Of course, I love you for who you are, after all." I put my arms around her. "Never change for me."

"Always..."

We resumed with our romantic kisses whilst Emma grabbed the front part of my jeans and unbuttoned it till it was loose. I let it fell to my ankles and stepped out of it. The two of us were now feeling free. We both had one set of clothing to go, but we took a moment from that as we continued our moment of embrace and passion.

"Ahhh...Alex..."

"Emma...ahhh..."

I had my arms around her lower back and I was so tempted to get into her underwear, but I wasn't going to do anything she didn't want me to yet. Our kisses became more intense however and I started to feel a bit of her tongue near my lips, I complied with my mouth open and our tougnes began to intertwine in the middle before we stopped to catch our breaths.

"Hah...I've never felt this kind of love before." She said.

"It's my first time...but I love it already." I replied. "So, do you want us to carry on?"

She nodded, smiling before I went to the back and unclipped her bra, I watched it fall down her arms and straight to the floor. She was now half-naked and her breasts were on show. My eyes opened wide and I found myself impressed with her size, I bet other girls would be jealous of her if they knew what Emma's sizes are.

She blushed a lot. "Umm, Alex..."

I nodded. "I know, I just got lost for a moment."

Emma took a hold of my shorts and she took them down to my feet. She stood back up and I flicked my shorts away. I went down to take hold of her panties. I looked up and she nodded with approval, I removed them down to her feet and she stood out of them. I sighed in happiness as I marveled the sight of her beautiful body in the nude.

"So...how is my body?" She asked, slightly twiddling her fingers.

"Like a priceless treasure." I answered. "I will never lose you to anyone."

"Alex..."

We then embraced and the feeling of our skin making contact as well as lightly caressing her breasts was triggering a start of my own pride that was starting to rise as it felt Emma around her thighs. Emma was blushing when she felt, but she smiled at me and pressed her lips on mine.

As we kissed passionately, I placed one hand on her breasts and my other hand at the low end of her region and lightly pleasuring her there. Emma was moaning during our kisses. She responded with one hand around my neck and her other hand at my own length, she took hold of it and stroked it, forcing me to moan lightly in return.

"Mmmm...feels so good." I hummed.

"This...feels wonderful." She sighed in pleasure.

After a moment of pleasuring each other, we began to feel our breaths getting heavy, so we stopped to take a breather. Emma took my hand and we went over to her bed. She laid down on her back and I followed by climbing on top of her. This was the moment of truth, no turning back after this point.

"One more time, Emma." I said. "Am I the one for you?"

"Yes, I'm more than happy to give my virginity away to you." She answered. "We won't get another chance tomorrow, so let's make the most of tonight as best as we can."

I smiled. "Yeah, so much could go wrong tomorrow...then here it comes, just tell me in case it hurts, alright?"

She nodded with her arms out.

I positioned myself and I slowly moved my length into her welcoming warmth, I kept looking at Emma in case she showed any signs of being hurt. So far, she wasn't showing any of it. I then felt a faint barrier, I knew that once this barrier is breached, there'll be no going back. I looked at her one more time and she nodded, so I moved in further and broke it.

"Ahhhhh!" Emma moaned with her head titled back on the pillow. "Hah...hah..."

"Are you alright?" I asked her with worry as I moved my top half close to her.

"It's okay, if you give me a moment, the pain will go away." She then looked at me. "Also, if you're worried about what will happen at the end. I know a spell that will prevent your essence from fertilizing me. I am a witch, after all."

I nodded. "Yeah, I remember."

After a moment of catching her breath and me massaging her breasts to help ease the pain, she eventually smiled back with her arms out.

"Okay Alex, I'm ready for you to move."

"Alright, here it goes..."

I moved my length halfway out and then back in, when I felt comfortable enough, I developed a slow tempo rhythm and moved my top half close to hers so she could put her arms around me. We resumed kissing passionately with our tongues meeting in the middle. I also caressed her breasts with both hands as I kept thrusting my lower half in and out of her.

"You can...go faster...if you want." She panted.

"Okay...for...you." I responded.

I then increased the speed and thrusted a little quicker than before. Emma began to moan a lot and I was panting a little, but compared to battling monsters, I would choose this as a feeling of enjoyment any day. I then felt Emma's legs wrapping around my lower back. This confirmed that I was going to finish in one way only.

"Ah...ah...yes! Love me...ah!" Emma moaned.

I kissed around her neck. "Mm...mm...I will...always...love you...mm!"

After a while of thrusting, my breathing was beginning to get heavy and I was feeling a rising sensation coming. We would be approaching our first climax, so I went faster and Emma wrapped her arms and legs around me tighter.

"Emma...I'm getting close!" I said, panting.

"Then...let's reach the end together...Alex!" She replied.

There was just a little more to reach, and we were almost there.

"EMMA!"

"ALEX!"

Emma reached the climax first and I planted her lips on hers to dampen the sound. She released her side first and I felt the warmth of her climax that soaked my length and that was all I could take. I moaned as I reached my side of the climax and my lower body shivered as I released all of my warm essence that traveled deep inside the boundaries of her welcoming walls from within.

When I had finished, we looked at each other, panting in exhaustion until we eventually calmed down. We put our hands on each others faces and engaged in gentle kisses whilst I was still connected to her from the inside. I then eventually pulled out and she moved to the side, allowing me to lie down with her body next to me.

 ***LEMON END***

"That was wonderful, Alex." She sighed happily. "You were a great lover."

I put my arm around her. "Yeah, and no matter what happens tomorrow, we will come out on top."

"Yes, I believe in that, too."

I then slightly yawned. "I don't feel like walking back down to my room."

"I'm not surprised, I want you to stay with me, anyway."

I looked at her. "Of course, I'll stay with you tonight."

I then grabbed the duvet and placed it over our tired bodies before snuggling up close.

"Goodnight, Alex..." She said.

"Goodnight, Emma..." I replied.

Sharing one final kiss, we waited for the moment to wander off to dreamland. What a day this was, from being let go by Duke Cayenne, followed by reuniting with my friends and liberating Trista to the way it was and then sharing my first time with Emma. Of course I would be tired, but when it's tomorrow, this is going to be a huge struggle. But no matter what, we were ready to put an end to this war.

* * *

 **Phew! I'm actually glad to have gotten the lemon part done, cause I've done a lot before, lol.**

 **Next time! With all the preparations ready, the party focuses on taking back the capital.**


	14. One Capital Push

**Time for things to take a wild turn in the chapters to come!**

* * *

One Capital Push

 _Dateline, December 31st, 1204._

The day of what could be our final operation had arrived, there was also a trace of snow falling around Trista. When it was the morning, Emma and I were the first to wake up. Sharing a morning embrace, we got out of her bed and Emma changed into her daytime clothes whilst I rushed to my room on the ground floor and grabbed a fresh set of clothes.

We then made our way to the academy field where Valimar was standing tall and a massive sword on a moving cart. Emma and I had been holding hands and standing close since our moment from last night. Then we saw everyone else turn up, the last to arrive were Rean and Alisa, they were all smiles...and holding hands too.

"Hello, what's all this, then?" I asked in a British accent.

"Heh, morning, Alex." Rean replied. "What do you think?"

"We confessed our love last night." Alisa added. "And we just couldn't be happier."

"That's wonderful, I'm so happy for you." Emma responded.

"Heh, knew it." Fie muttered.

"Wow, everyone of us is finding love, so cool!" Millium added.

Rean then went inside Valimar with Celine. "Is that Valimar's new sword? It looks amazing!"

"Bah! Of course it is. It's a massive weapon totaling over seven meters in length" Professor Schmidt said. "It's uncommon shape made refining and processing the ore exceedingly difficult to say the least, but it was done. I doubt I would have been able to do it if not for the help of that stubborn old student of mine over there.

"You're the least qualified person on this entire continent to call anyone else stubborn." Markov replied.

"Haha. Yeah, I'm with you instructor." George added.

"Anyways, it looks like that blade is ready for anything." I said. "Can you pick it up like the old one without a sweat?"

Valimar picked it up without a problem and the orb inside the blade glowed with the one on Valimar and swiped with it effortlessly. Looks like Rean is able to wield it like a pro.

"All that said, I think the preparations are now finally complete." The Principal said.

"Yes, sir, I think it's about time I go and get everyone." Towa replied.

"Looks like it's time, then." I slapped my fists. "And I have never felt so good like I am right now!"

After an hour of preparing, every single one of us students stood together as the Principal and Alfin imparted us a final word of advice and a morale speech which resulted in us cheering and agreeing that we will come out of this alive, all of us!

We boarded the Courageous and it flew away from Trista, us Class VII were on the bridge and we got word of a wave of requests from Prince Olivert. We went over to the computer screen and Rean opened the messages.

"So this is what you've been doing whilst I was away." I said.

"Yeah, we accepted all of these requests and went through each one of them." Gaius replied.

"We also had Prince Olivert try to contact you whilst he was in the west, but he had no such luck." Elliot added.

Laura said. "But still, we didn't choose to give up. We would one day see you again."

"And I couldn't be happier right now." I replied. "Especially in the arms of my girl again."

Emma blushed.

"Anyways, let's look at the requests." Machias said.

We had a quick look at them and there were four, all of them were to slay monsters.

"I think we can handle these." Rean said.

"All right, I actually have a chance to show you all my true demon powers." I added. "You're gonna like them."

"Whether you do them or not is totally up to you, but getting ready for battle should be top priority." Towa reminded. "I know you've gotten the hang of reporting to Prince Olivert, but seeing as we can't contact him, you can just report to me."

"This might well be the last chance you have to get maintenance done on your orbments, too." George added. "So if you need anything, let me know."

"There's no such thing as being too prepared for this." Machias said.

"Then let's get started with the quests and kick some ass!" I exclaimed, posing.

We had some time before beginning the main mission, our locations for these monsters were on the Sachsen Mountain Path outside Roer, the east Celdic highway, the northeast part of the Nord highlands and near the stone monument area at Ymir. We agreed to go down the list to keep things simple, so our first destination was the East Celdic Highway. The Courageous took us to outside Celdic and Rean selected me, Alisa, Elliot, Laura and Machias for this one. We traveled along the first area of the east roadway and into the second area, the monster we're looking for should be on the plateau where we fought that dinosaur way back on our first field study.

I was the first to see it when we got to the plateau area, it was time to bring back my humors side that I had missed for so long.

"You cannot hide!" I spoke in a random booming voice whilst pointing at the monster. "I see you!"

"Goodness, Alex." Alisa laughed.

"It appears your sense of humor has not dulled in recent times." Laura added.

"Alright, comedy aside, let's get ready to rumble!" I exclaimed.

The battle started and Rean and Alisa formed a link. Alisa shot her arrow at the monster's leg and Rean swiped around and sliced the back. Elliot casted a buff on Laura who charged at it and dealt huge damaged by the stomach. Machias landed a critical shot near the head and I moved in with an assist and I knocked it down with full force, eliminating it as a result, the battle was over.

"Alright, that's one down." I said. "Even though I haven't brought out the good stuff yet."

"Well you don't have to." Machias replied. "After all, you should save that for later."

Rean nodded. "In any case, let's move on to the next request."

We left the Celdic region, the next region to travel was the Sachsen Mountain Path. We landed at Roer airport and Rean picked me, Alisa, Machias, Fie and Elliot to join for this request. We walked through the city and out onto the mountain path. The monster was last sighted near the waterfall, so we walked to the second area and we saw it from a distance, we carefully walked across the chasm pathway and encountered the monster, entering a battle.

"All right, this one looks to be tough." I said. "Here comes my transformation...Demon Powers, grant me your strength!"

I turned into my demon form, now I could attack faster and hit harder. I laid several punches all around the monster whilst everyone else assisted with nicely timed attacks. I then went for Pummel Time and got a critical strike before Fie finished it off with Sylphid Dance and the monster vanished and I turned back to normal.

"What do you think?" I asked. "Pretty cool, huh."

"It only fills me with relief that you're with us." Rean answered.

"Yeah, you've gotten so strong now." Elliot added.

With the second monster gone, the next one was at the Nord Highlands, the Courageous flew over to the northeast and landed on the north field area. Rean selected Alisa, Gaius, Emma, Jusis and me for this next monster battle. We traveled to the northeast and across the chasm bridge, we then saw the giant monster and it had to go.

"This one looks strong." Emma said. "Be careful everyone."

"No probs, we've got this." I replied. "Time for the hat trick!"

Rean went first and I think he decided to take a page out of my book, cause he clutched his heart and his more powerful side came out. He was going all out against the monster. I transformed as well and when we formed a link, our combined powers completely destroyed the monster before it vanished in seconds, that one was easy.

"Whew, that one was quick. But I didn't see your transformation coming." I said.

"Well, I didn't want you to be only one to go all out from the start." Rean replied.

Gaius sighed happily. "Still, I thank you all once again for saving my homeland."

"Of course...and also, don't waste your energy too soon, Alex." Emma advised.

"I know, but once these are done, I'll keep resting until the big operation." I nodded. "Speaking of which, there's one more to go."

"Yeah, near my home." Rean said. "Let's go, everyone."

We walked back to the ship and we traveled near Ymir. Rean asked me for me, Alisa, Emma, Millium and Sara. We entered the village and up the valley area before we reached the stone monument and there was a massive beast that glared at us.

"So this big show is claiming this as its territory?" I grinned. "Not if we have anything to say about it."

"That's right, no way are we gonna let this thing roam around." Rean said.

"Heh. Alright, it's butt-kicking time!" Millium added.

The battle started and I had an idea, I remembered saying this word once and got stronger. "Say, shall we go with overdrive?"

"Yeah, here it goes!" Rean replied.

"OVERDRIVE!" We spoke in unison.

We suddenly got stronger together, Rean sliced and diced whilst I transformed and called upon Angelic Beam that dealt a massive amount of damage. It was still standing, so I felt that this was the perfect time to release it, but before I could, Rean tapped me on the shoulder and insisted that he would finish it off instead. I watched with surprise as he went for his improvised s-craft and annihilated the monster. I turned back to normal after the battle was won.

"Wooo, now that was a powerful skill, you trying to show off now?" I asked.

"Well, not as much as you are." Rean answered before we gave each other a high five.

"Those two are sure acting like brothers." Alisa said.

"They are, but I think it's wonderful." Emma added.

"Woohoo! You two are the best!" Millium winked. "I bet it's to do with loving your girls, right?"

"Anyways, we've done our requests for today." Sara said. "You guys know what to do."

"Yeah, it's back to the ship and report them." Rean replied.

We returned to the Courageous and we reported the four requests which Towa took care of. With the four requests now finished, it was time to our attention to the big operation. Machias vowed to come with us no matter what, so Rean selected me, Alisa, Emma and Laura to join whilst the rest of our friends would be watching our backs. The Courageous flew across the capital and landed on a large empty area next to a small train station. We got off the ship and gazed upon the villa at the top of the pathway.

"This is Karel Imperial Villa?" Alisa asked.

"Now there's a villa I wouldn't mind seeing again." I said.

"Hard to believe a place of such scenic beauty is so close to the capital." Gaius added.

Elliot nodded. "Yeah, I didn't know a place this pretty was nearby, either."

We suddenly heard a whistle from the road on our right.

"Here comes trouble!" I called.

"One company of Imperial Guardsmen and two armored cars approaching." Fie said.

"Haha! That didn't take long." Millium added.

"Class VII, Group A, advance towards the villa!" Sara ordered. "Group B, you're with me. Keep watch on the situation up front while securing the area!"

"Commence the operation!" Machias said.

"Group A, let's go!" Rean added.

We began to rush upwards on the pathway to the villa, when we reached halfway, two guards appeared to stop us. But with how close and how strong we had become, they were no match for us. We then rushed to the entrance to see another two guards and an armored dog. Just like before, they fell to us rather easily. We headed on inside the villa and it was very grand to say the least.

"It's a lot more spacious than I was expecting." Machias commented.

"Yeah, though thankfully, it's nowhere near as large as the fortress." Rean added.

Suddenly, three guards, two armored dogs and an officer showed up. I should've guessed that the inside would have a lot of security. They gave us a bit of challenge, but nothing we couldn't handle. We wiped out the armored dogs before knocking down the guards and their officer, they were out cold as a result.

"I can't believe they're actually using military monsters in a place like this." Emma said.

Alisa hummed. "Judging by how it looked on the outside, I'm guessing the building has three floors?"

"There is a glass-covered room on the far end of the third floor used for ceremonies." Laura said.

"Maybe that'll be where the hostages are." I added.

We took a left turn and going through a corridor, we turned right and then left before opening a door that took us outside. At the far end was a treasure chest, we opened it to find out it was a trap and three metal monsters appeared. I transformed into my demon form and went for Angelic Beam which caught all of them off guard and Laura finished them off in quick succession. When the battle ended, we noticed a key inside the chest and Rean picked it up.

"I wonder what that key is for." I said.

"I'm sure we'll find out if we keep poking around here." Machias replied.

We went back inside the villa and then made a right turn and going through a corridor, we took a left and then a right turn to see some stairs, we went up those and over to the door that was blocked by three guards, they were no match for us, plain and simple. We went to the door and it was locked, so Rean used the key and unlocked it. We opened the door and traveled around the floor before reaching the end and seeing a pair of metal monsters, armored dogs, two guards and an officer.

"These guys better be the last line of defence." I yawned. "Getting quite bored, myself."

The guards were easy to beat as was the officer, but the rest combined were making it tough. That was when Emma called forth her most powerful s-craft and it wiped the rest of them out in seconds, this battle was over before I even knew it.

"Daaaaamn!" I exclaimed. "Where did you learn to do that?!"

"I've been getting stronger, just like you." She answered. "Nothing can stop us now."

"Yeah, our love together can conquer anything."

"Okay, save that for later." Machias sighed.

We rushed through the door and we found ourselves at the garden hall, in front of us were the hostages we were looking for.

"R-rean?!" Elise called. "is that...is that really you?"

"It is! It's me! I'm so glad you're safe!" Rean replied.

"Are you hurt, dad?" Machias asked.

"I'm fine. We all are, fortunately." Carl answered.

The emperor and the empress were all right as well, but with how big this room is, I sensed trouble.

"Stay sharp, peeps. Someone's here to stop us..." I looked upwards.

Altina suddenly appeared, just as I thought.

"I count eighteen days since our last meeting, Rean Schwarzer." She said. "It has also been seven days since our last mission, Alex Lionheart."

"You have a good memory." I replied. "But as you can see, we're not meeting on the same side. I really didn't plan to be part of the Noble Alliance, I joined so I could become stronger and now that my fears are gone, I'm back to where I belong."

"I see. To think that everyone in the Noble Alliance was easily deceived by you."

"Did you know we were coming?" Rean asked.

"Affirmative. I received instructions from Lord Rufus to wait here for you."

Machias sighed. "He really never misses a beat, does he?"

"So about the time we talked on the ship a while ago, is it true that you and Millium are sisters in some way?" I asked.

"In a sense, yes." Altina answered.

"It couldn't be!" Rean said.

"You don't look that much alike." Emma added.

"She would be the elder sister, while I would be the younger one." Altina explained. "Do keep in mind that our purposes differ to some extent, however."

"It sounds like there's more to the two of you than meets the eye." Laura said.

"I can't deny being curious about who you really are, but now isn't the time to get to the bottom of that." Rean added. "If you intend to stand in our way, then we intend to remove you by force!"

"Yep, as I thought." I drew out my gauntlets. "We're not gonna be going easy on you, especially me. I'll show you my true powers to the extreme!"

"I see no meaning in negotiating further." Altina said. "And while I remain partially silent, I will rely on the society's contraptions for backup."

A pair of archaisms appeared beside her.

"Those are the archaisms we ran into inside the Reinford Building!" Alisa exclaimed.

"Here she comes, let's give her all we have and apprehend her!" I added.

The battle started and we knew those archaisms were gonna be a major pain, so whilst everyone worked together on wearing down Altina, I went all out on the archaisms, when I eliminated one, I transformed into my demon form and used my Angelic Beam to destroy the second one. Altina moved against us for a counter attack, one of her crafts took us by surprise, but my demon powers blocked it.

"Here I come!" I exclaimed as I rushed over and swiped at her black doll, knocking it and her off balance. "Now's my chance! Time to end this!" I flew up and casted a pair of powerful dark spheres. "Feel the fear that once cursed my mind, and cry out to the pain that awaits you...Demonic Obliteration!" Putting them together, it became one giant sphere and I hurled it at Altina and her black doll which were engulfed inside the effects of my transformed s-craft. I heard a yell before the effects passed by, Altina was down on the floor and her black doll was knocked out, this battle was over.

"I lost...again..." Altina panted.

"Victory is ours." Laura said.

I went over to Altina whilst the rest rushed over to the hostages.

"You shouldn't feel ashamed at all. You gave it everything, that's what counts." I said. "Be honest with me, do you really believe that the Noble Alliance is where you want to be?"

She looked at me, it was clear that she was too worn down to even say anything, let alone move.

"Guess I overdid it with my powers, huh. In that case, you're better off resting for now and accept that what you had to do was the wrong thing."

She nodded slowly. "You are...a strange one, Alex...I have underestimated you...in many ways."

"You're not the first one to admit that. When this war is over, you should take the time to say hi to Millium sometime."

"I will...think about it...ahhh." She laid her head down.

"Yep, she's passed out." I stood up to see Elise reunite with her brother.

I stood by Emma and we had our arms around each other.

"I'm feeling a little emotional myself, right now." She said.

"Yeah, Rean's had to endure a lot of pain to get here...but the same can be said for me." I replied, kissing her.

Machias and his dad reunited as well. Then the rest of our friends showed up.

"Hey guys, looks your end of the side worked out well, too." I said. "And look whose passed out, Millium?"

"Oh, it's Altina!" Millium rushed over to see a sleeping Altina.

"She's out cold at the moment, can one of you cuff her just in case?"

"On it." Fie replied.

Gaius brought out a rope and Fie tied the black doll's arms whilst Millium watched over Altina who had her arms tied behind her back.

"Rean Schwarzer, as well as each of the other members of Class VII." The Emperor said. "You have my most sincere gratitude for what you have done."

"We really can't begin to think you enough." The Empress added.

"Please, don't thank us. We simply did our duty as Erebonian citizens." Rean replied.

I laughed. "Modest to the very end, you never change."

"But he's right, we wouldn't have been able to do anything alone. We only came this far because the whole academy was behind us." Alisa said.

The Emperor smiled. "I swell with pride to hear as much. My alma mater seems to be raising truly exceptional students these days. I couldn't be happier."

"Did I hear that right?" Elliot asked.

"Does that mean you attended Thors military academy?" I added.

"That I did." The Emperor answered. "It's a longstanding tradition that the men of the Imperial family attend the academy. Olivert did in his younger years and, Aidios willing, Cedric will as well."

"Oh that's right, where is Crown Prince Cedric?" I asked.

"He was...taken...to the palace." Altina answered who had woken up. "Hm, I can't move?"

"Sorry, but we can't let you run away." Millium replied.

"Your Black Doll isn't going anywhere, either." Fie added.

"Valflame Palace? But why?" Rean asked.

"For what possible reason could he have been taken there?" Elise added.

"To cooperate in a ritual." Altina answered. "Specifically, Duke Cayenne wishes to use the crown prince in a ritual which will be conducted shortly."

"Sounds like you've got a lot of juicy information you're going to be sharing with us." Sara said.

"Well, are you going to tell us?" I asked.

Altina had a look of worry on her. "I know little more about the ritual than you do."

"Well, considering that you're not an official member of the Noble Alliance, I shouldn't be that surprised. Either way, you're gonna be on the Courageous for a while until this is over."

"My thoughts exactly." Rean nodded. "We won't cause you any harm, Altina. You will be given plenty of time to rest."

By then, a few of the other students showed up and were willing to escort Altina to the Courageous.

"Very well...all I do know is that you're too late to stop it from taking place." Altina said.

Suddenly, we heard a voice that was in a strange melody.

"No...this can't be happening." Emma said.

"What is that chant?" I asked.

"This song is the Hexen Clan's most strictly forbidden incantation. A song to summon the Vermillion Despair from the deepest darkness. Lucifen Lied!"

Suddenly, there was a massive rumble coming from somewhere far away from us.

"An earthquake?!" Carl exclaimed.

"So, they intend to recreate what happened 250 years ago, do they?" The Emperor said.

We then saw a purple light coming from far away and then a giant tower began to arise where the palace was, it was ginormous in every sense of the word and the whole sky began to turn red. There was something like this underneath the palace this whole time?!

"What...the...WHAT THE HEEEEEECKKKK?!"

* * *

 **Next time! The party braces itself for a gauntlet against the Noble Alliance.**


	15. The Castle From Hell

**We're nearing the major part of the climax, but not the end of the story...not yet.**

* * *

The Castle From Hell

We were back on the Courageous and with Altina in custody for now, she was the least of our worries. Our group were on the front deck outside with Rean and Valimar behind us.

"We'll be in Heimdallr airspace in three minutes." Towa announced across the ship. "Let's head straight for Dreichels Plaza after entering."

"Orbal engines and flight engines are both running at optimal levels here." George said. "We're ready for combat any time."

"I don't doubt the enemy's mothership will try and attack, but you just leave that to us." Angelica added.

"Understood." Rean replied. "Just one little detail before we go. Why, exactly, is Elise on the Courageous?"

"Come on, Rean. You should know by now that anything you say to her will not have any effect." I replied. "Besides, we have a far more important issue than for you to play babysitter."

"Alright, alright..." Rean sighed.

We were soon approaching an open hole in the air line. We could now see the castle much clearer.

"What kind of demonic castle we're looking at here?" I asked.

"It's called the Infernal Castle." Emma answered. "It once appeared during the War of the Lions as well."

"And from there, it must have been sealed away by Dreichels the Lionheart and the Lance Maiden." Laura added. "Oh and speaking of Lionheart."

"No." I shook my head. "I know it seems odd that my surname is the same as that guy's full title. But my father once made it clear to me that we do not share the same blood as Emperor Dreichels."

"What are they trying to do with it?" Sara asked.

"Look there!" Gaius pointed to the Pantagruel that showed up.

We found ourselves in a battle of the flagships, but the Courageous was able to avoid all attacks from the Pantagruel. We were near the castle and saw four magic knights appear, but the other students from other classes were already on the scene and they were willing to keep them off our backs.

As the ship hovered above the bridge, Valimar leaped to the ground whilst the rest of us were teleported with him thanks to Emma's spell. Rean had Valimar charge at the entrance door and sliced the door away. Suddenly, a barrier appeared at the entrance.

"What's that?" Machias asked.

"Is that some sort of spiritual wall?" Jusis added.

"Yes. It's a spiritual barrier!" Emma answered. "And an incredibly powerful one at that!"

Celine groaned. "Damn her!"

Valimar went for it, but the barrier deflected the attack.

"Looks like it's not gonna work." Fie said.

"If Valimar can't break through it, there's no way Lammy can." Millium added.

"Ugh...isn't there anything we can do?" Sara asked.

"I think there is." Rean answered. "Thanks to the Zemurian Ore, I should be able to amplify my power and channel it to my sword. Can you do that Valimar?"

"It is theoretically possible." Valimar responded. "Bear in mind, the burden will result in me immobile for some time."

"Sorry to ask, but let's do it!"

We stood back as Rean called for Spirit Unification, an aura of power glowed around Valimar and the sword was raised before being sliced down the middle, the barrier was destroyed.

"Now that's cool." I spoke with a Caribbean voice.

"Everyone, let's get inside!" Sara said.

"Follow Rean's lead!" Laura added.

We rushed inside and entered a giant center in the entrance hallway. As Rean got out of Valimar, we looked all around us, speechless at the sight of the castle interior. I wanted to curse at all this, but now wasn't the time for a random moment from me.

"Okay, now this is a final dungeon." Millium commented.

I rubbed my head. "I'll say. Let's just hope this doesn't become our final fantasy."

"Words have little meaning at this point." Jusis said.

"Yeah. All we can do is steel ourselves and get moving." Machias added.

"Crow and the Azure knight are in here, right?" Elliot asked.

"Yes and I'm almost certain Vita is, too." Emma answered.

Laura nodded. "Duke Cayenne and the crown prince are likely accompanying them as well."

"Xeno and Leo are probably waiting in ambush somewhere around here, I guess." Fie said.

"And I wouldn't be surprised if we met one or two Ouroboros Enforcers along the way." Gaius added.

"Yep, they're most likely expecting us." I replied. "We may have to brace ourselves for an incoming gauntlet of battles, they'll hold nothing back once we meet them and either should we."

"How are you holding up, Rean?" Sara asked. "Not too tired?"

"I'm fine. Thank you." Rean assured.

"I foresee a long period of rest being required." Valimar said. "By my calculations, I should return to peak condition in time for the battle against the Azure Awakener."

Rean nodded.

"This place carries its weight in history, with ties to both the Divine Knights and the War of the Lions, but that doesn't matter." Sara said. "Not now, anyway. All that matters is that you're here and you have back at the academy behind you. No matter what we face here, never forget that."

"Thank you, Instructor." Alisa said.

"We sure as heck won't." I added.

"With that said...Class VII, our mission is to investigate this strange castle and find a way to return things to normal." Rean said. "But remember, we're also here so we can carve out a future we've chosen for ourselves. And if we want Crow to be a part of that future, it's time we show him just how far we've by being together. There's no turning back from here. So let's just keep moving forward!"

"Damn right!" I agreed. "So who to go with you is the next question."

"You better stick with me to the very end, Alex." He replied. "The same is true for Alisa and Emma. Laura and Fie, I know you have some scores to settle, so come with me. And finally, Instructor Sara, I think you should be given a chance to showcase your powers with us."

"Alright, Rean. I'll do what I can to not hold you all back." Sara replied.

We started climbing the long stairway up to the top and entered the first area where we bumped into a pair of moving statues and a floating one. With Sara watching our backs, the six of us formed combat links. Rean and Alisa went first and took out the large floating statue. Laura and Fie used their teamwork to destroy one of the smaller statues whilst with Emma buffing me, I eliminated the second one.

"So, there are high-level spirits in here after all." Celine said. I almost forgot that she was with us.

"Hardly surprising when it's also known as the Vermillion Apocalypse's Castle." Emma added. "From what Grandmother's said in the past, we're in for quite an ordeal here."

"Whatever the issue is with the castle, we have a mission to stop all of this." I replied.

We made our way across the first stratum area even though the monsters around here were giving us a bit of grief. We passed many stairways and reached a large doorway, we entered a quiet area with a massive door at the end.

"I wonder where we are." Rean said.

"The end of the first stratum, most likely." Celine replied.

I hummed. "I sense two Noble Alliance members beyond that door."

We went over and opened it to see a giant lift, but there were two familiar foes waiting.

"Well, well. Look who finally showed up." Sara said.

"It's been a while, Bleublanc and Duvalie." I added. "As you can see, I've gone back to the side that means the world to me. How does it feel tasting your own medicine?"

"Haha! I will admit, you did manage to deceive all of us, Alexander." Bleublanc replied. "This is why, I could not feel more proud than to have our reunion on such a grand spectacular stage."

"To think that you had us all fooled, but don't think that will happen again." Duvalie said. "I can sense your new power and there would be no greater honor for me than to be able to demonstrate my strength against yours!"

"Well if you have the might to face against my true power, you better be ready for the pain." I replied. "However, I'm not the only one who wants to make the most of it, right, Laura?"

Laura nodded. "Duvalie, it would be an honor to test my skill against yours. Neither to prove the Arseid school as more than a branch, nor to defend its name, but simply so that together, we may both aspire to greater heights!"

I got my gauntlets out. "Hehe, now we're talking!"

"If I my interject, a spectacular stage is nothing without a spectacular cast." Bleublanc intervened. "What say you, Class VII, to settling things between us in one last performance?"

A pair of monsters appeared along side them.

"Haha. It's a terrible shame I can't do the same with my worthy rival here and now, but there are certainly worse ways to pass the time than crushing the dreams of those with whom he placed his faith."

"Forget it, coward." I replied. "My days of living in fear are over. Nothing you say will throw me off anymore."

"Then prove it!" He drew out his staff. "Show to me the beautiful emptiness that lies at the very depths of despair!"

"Don't hold back! Because I certainly won't!" Duvalie added. "On my name as the foremost knight of the Stahlritter, Duvalie the Swift...you shall be defeated!"

The battle started and we agreed that those two monsters had to go, we dealt huge damage to both of them at once with Sara who swooped in with her s-craft and finished them off. Bleublanc and Duvalie were on their own, now it was time to go all out. I transformed into my demon form and casted Angelic Beam at Bleublanc.

"Haha! Truly spectacular!" Bleublanc said.

"This...is his true power?" Duvalie panted.

She let her guard down when looking at me, that was a big mistake. Laura casted her s-craft and she severely weakened Duvalie. With both of them caught by surprise, I brought out my own s-craft, wondering if they are able to handle my peak power when I casted Demonic Obliteration. They were both trapped inside the giant sphere and an explosion followed.

"Goooooodneeeeeessss!" Bleublanc exclaimed.

"Arrrrrrrrrggghhh!" Duvalie yelled.

The battle was won, and we had our friends to help with the support, they were both down on their knees.

"Hah...how do you like that?" I asked. "That is what I can really do!"

"We were...victorious." Laura added.

"And yet, they didn't fall down just like Altina did. You two WERE holding back, weren't you?"

"Haha...well, you have aptly demonstrated that you can overcome despair." Bleublanc said who no longer had his mask. "But alas, you are indeed correct."

"This can't be happening...I couldn't have been defeated." Duvalie muttered. "The swordsmanship of the illustrious Steel Maiden could never be surpassed by the powers of the demon lord!" She slowly stood up. "Impossible...ridiculous...I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN!"

"Oh crud, she's pissed." I blinked.

"This isn't looking good." Celine said.

"What can we do?" Alisa asked.

"I'm afraid they have to bow out for now, but not to worry! The real stars of act two have arrived." A familiar voice intervened.

Suddenly, Bleublanc and Duvalie were forced to back away when we saw Olivert and Toval showed up. They informed us that reinforcements arrived outside the castle and that things had settled down across the west. With Olivert and Toval distracting Bleublanc and Duvalie, we made a run for the lift and took it up to the second stratum area.

There were many obstacles blocking the way through across the second stratum area, but Rean led the charge and did what he could to clear the way with some of us helping him. The monsters were more challenging, but still not enough to stop us. We raced up a long stairway and reached the top, we entered the end area of the second stratum where there was a large door with a logo on it.

"What's that?" Celine asked.

"I've seen that logo a lot during my time on the Pantagruel." I answered. "Looks like Zephyr are waiting for us...Xeno and Leo..."

"Yep, we better go in fully prepared." Fie nodded.

"How's your power, Alex?" Rean asked.

"Well, I may have to resist transforming." I answered. "That last fight took a little out of me."

"It's okay, as long as I'm here with you, I will give you all the support arts you need." Emma replied, blushing.

I smiled. "Emma..."

"Okay, that's enough." Sara winked. "Save that for after everything goes back to normal."

We opened the massive doors and just like I thought, they were here.

"Wow, talk about quick." Xeno said.

"You've been advancing the castle at an impressive rate." Leo added.

I smirked. "Well, if it isn't the guys who fell for my personality."

"I knew it was you two." Fie said. "I thought you were busy over in the west."

"We were, but Duke Cayenne called us back here yesterday." Xeno answered. "And seeing you back with them means you weren't on our side after all."

"Not really, all I did was took some time off, did the missions, got stronger and finally accepted my powers, becoming twice as strong as a result." I replied. "It was all part of my clever trap that I laid out and as I hoped, even you two took the bait."

"So you were thinking that much further ahead than we were, you certainly have a smart head on your shoulders." Leo said. "However, this allows us the chance to settle things with you and Fie."

"You okay, Fie?" Rean asked.

"Don't worry about me. Like Alex, I've got no more hesitations." Fie answered. "I want to know what happened a year ago. Why you all left me behind after the boss died, where the others are and what they're doing now. I've wanted those answers for a long time. And today, I want you to give me them."

"Well, I don't think it'd hurt to tell her something." Xeno replied. "She's made it this far. She deserves a reward, don'cha think?"

"Perhaps so..." Leo hummed. "The reason we left you behind was because that was the boss's will."

"His will?" Fie asked.

"Before he went to settle things with the Red Constellation's War God, he gave us a message." Xeno answered. "He told us, if he died in that battle, we should get you out of the corps once and for all."

"As you may be aware, the boss was opposed to you being an active part of the corps from the start." Leo said. "I imagine he thought it was a good time to stop you from remaining a part of it any longer."

"He'd also figured out that the guild got wind of his duel. So he told us to try and make sure the Purple Lightning would find you and take you in."

"So that's why..." I sighed before smiling. "...now we know why we met Fie on our first day at the academy. I guess in hindsight, maybe it was for the best. Because if we hadn't met Fie, Class VII wouldn't be the same. She's like a sister to us, a sister that I never had."

"Alex." Fie smiled.

"Haha, boy did I get played." Sara said. "Never guessed that this was his plan when I took her under my wing. He always was the clever sort."

"As for the other question...the one about where the others are and what they're doing." Xeno said.

"That, we can't answer." Leo added. "Surely that comes as no surprise. You're no longer part of the corps."

"In that case...I think the time for talk is over." My gauntlets were at the ready. "What do you say Fie, wanna prove to these two juggernauts how far we've come?"

"Yeah, let's do this." Fie nodded.

"I'll be at your side no matter what, Alex." Emma said.

"I will have your back to the very end, Fie." Laura added.

"Don't forget about us too." Rean said as we drew out our weapons. "We'll be with you all the way!"

"All right! Show us you can flap with your own wings instead of being coddled in the nest!" Xeno said.

"As for you, Alex! Show us the true power you have obtained and use it to surpass us and step farther inside! That goes to the rest of you!"

"Gladly!" Rean replied.

Rean motivated us as soon as the battle began. Alisa and Sara gave us assisted range support that Xeno and Leo on their toes whilst Emma buffed me up as much as she could. Laura and Fie double teamed Xeno and getting a few attacks on him. I went for Pummel Time on Leo and he took a lot of damage but remained standing.

I had to call for it again, I transformed into my demon form and swiped at Xeno, dealing critical damage allowing Fie to weaken him with her s-craft. Leo was beginning to fumble and this was the perfect time for it. I went for Demonic Obliteration and thanks to Emma buffing me with her support arts, the effect of the s-craft was even more powerful, knocking both of them down and thus, ending the battle.

"Hah...hah...now that was some fine battling." I said.

"They're not known as some of the strongest jaegers around for nothing." Rean added.

Xeno looked up at us. "Who would've thought a bunch of kids would be able to corner us like this?"

"Haha...this could be quite an enjoyable battle after all." Leo added.

"Wait...were you two holding back?" I asked. "Just how strong are you two?"

Then black auras appeared around them.

"As long as we live, you ain't taking a single step past us." Xeno said.

"Does this mean that I have to transform again?" I asked.

"Not quite, for it appears that we have made it in time." A familiar voice answered.

Suddenly, Xeno and Leo leaped away when Claire and Sharon turned up.

"Oh look, it's my two favorite people..." Sara frowned.

"Heehee, it's so wonderful to see you all again." Sharon said.

"I'm pleased to see everyone is well. It took some time to catch up to you." Claire added.

"Hehe, well look who decided to show up." Xeno responded.

"The Severing Chains and the Icy Maiden." Leo said. "We couldn't pray to the Goddess for two people more worthy of our time."

"We'll handle this, keep going!" Claire said,

Sharon nodded. "Leave everything to us."

"Thank you." Rean replied.

"Just be careful, okay?" Alisa added.

We rushed to the second elevator whilst a battle was going on behind us.

"Fie! The others in the corps are doing just fine!" Xeno called. "They're acting separately from us right now, to bring back the boss!"

"Go onward!" Leo called as well. "The next foe you face is the strongest of all. Don't let your guard down for even a second!"

The lift went up and we were confused and surprised, what did they mean by bringing the boss back?

We entered the third stratum area and in the center was a stairway that we needed to get to. We explored around the third area, dealing with the locks that were similar to the ones back on the seventh floor of the old schoolhouse. We eventually reached the top of the third stratum, there was no logo on the massive door at the end, but I was sensing something very powerful and it gave me a slight headache.

When we entered, it was a massive throne room with an elevator at the end.

"Here we are." Rean said.

"I think we're at the end of this stratum." Alisa added.

I hummed. "Don't relax folks...he's here."

"You mean...him?" Celine asked.

I nodded. "Come on out, McBurn. I know you're there!"

He then appeared halfway across the throne room.

"Well, if it isn't mister demon lord himself." McBurn said. "How are you doing with those powers?"

"Far much more than I could've hoped." I replied. "This may sound obvious, but you saw through my trap, didn't you?"

"Yep, that's why I never asked to spar with you. It was only when the other members were on the ropes that I had no choice but to force you to get those powers out."

"So in the end, you were just provoking me so I could be stronger...well, at least you didn't blow my cover."

"I didn't need to, there was no point...and I like said before, talk is cheap. Still, I bet you and Rean are as psyched as I am to have been dragged to a place like this."

"You've got that right." Rean replied.

"And considering that you're the most powerful of them all, I do wonder if you really wanna be here." I added. "Maybe you could just leave and let all this pan out."

"Well, I could, I guess. I've got zero interest in anything you kids are fighting for." McBurn said. "And I'm not Erebonian, so not like it matters to me who wins the war, either. I've just got one order of business to take care of, then I'll be happy to get out of your faces."

"What are you planning?" Emma asked.

"You've got the Purple Lighting with you, but we can have fun some other time. Rean Schwarzer, get your Divine Knight in here. And you Alex, turn into that demon as well."

"Huh, are you planning to take on Valimar and my demon form at the same time?" I asked.

"That's exactly what I'm planning." McBurn answered. "Don't get me wrong. I'm kinda curious about what your powers can do now. But I shouldn't need to hold back at all in a handicap against you and that giant hunk of metal."

"Well I'll give you what I want, but there's no way you're facing that as well."

"Exactly." Celine agreed. "Rean, you must remember that you have your Divine Knight battle with Crow."

"I know..." Rean nodded.

"Hehe, I see...still want to try you luck against me?" McBurn asked.

"Well, it's clear that we can't defeat you, but we at least carve a path past you. On behalf of everyone who's ever place thier faith in us, we will overcome, no matter how strong you are!"

"Get ready for us, McBurn. Now it's time for you to fight fire with fire!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, if that's what you want." McBurn replied before a pair of archaisms appeared. "Let's knock it off with the tired one-liners and get down to business."

Rean and I knew we had our strongest battle right now, but we had no doubts, we had all the confidence and support from others that we could ever want. I transformed at the start and threw all I had at one of the archaisms, destroying it completely. Rean went for his Spirit Unification and with his increased power, he eliminated the other archaism.

"Rean, shall we try our crafts together?" I asked.

"Yeah...here we go!"

"OVERDRIVE!" We yelled.

Following a perfectly timed double assist with Alisa and Emma, Rean and I went for our s-crafts at the same time. Termination Slash Dawn and Demonic Obliteration, Rean sliced at McBurn countless times and I hurled a giant sphere at him. Being engulfed inside and feeling several slices, there's no way he could stand all that.

When the explosion faded away, McBurn was down on one knee, this battle was over.

"Hah...hah...hah..." I panted. "You are...one tough bastard...you know that?"

"Hehe, you're right...and it feels good." McBurn replied. "Looks like you guys'll do just fine."

Suddenly, an aura of flames appeared around him and he stood back up.

"What the hell...how can you still be standing after all that punishment?" I asked.

He smirked. "Who care what Abyss and Steel have planned? I've been struggling to find someone ever since that idiot Loewe went and kicked it. I can't wait to see how much I have to turn up the heat to take you kids out." Suddenly, his hair changed to a light blonde colour.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed. "You're not even human anymore!"

He hurled a pair of fireballs at us and we barely dodged them.

"Funny you say that I'm not human when you have demon lord powers." He said.

"Heh, touche...but damn, I can't get any stronger. Even my true power has its limits."

Rean grunted and was ready to call him...

"Heed my call...Vali-"

"That will not be necessary." A voice interrupted.

McBurn was then knocked back when Viscount Arsied showed up.

"Heh, I see I arrived not a moment too soon." He said. "And it's been a long time, but it's good to see you again, Alex. I see that you have also conquered your fears."

"That's right...this is what I truly am when I have access to my demon lord powers." I replied. "But even my power still pales in comparison to his."

"Ahhh, I think I'm in love." Sara swooned happily. "I mean, thank you for coming."

"Sara, stop thinking out loud." Fie sighed.

We had an opening, we rushed over to the elevator whilst Victor and McBurn had thier duel. When it stopped, we rushed up what was the final stair way that went all around in a circle until we reached at the very top where we could see a pair of angel statues and the final elevator.

There was also an orbal station and a teleporter that would get the rest of our friends to come up here. This was it, once we step onto that elevator, there will be no turning back...we'll be facing Vita and Crow...a chance to settle the score once and for all!

* * *

 **Next time! Reaching to the top, everyone prepares for the greatest battle yet!**


	16. Erebonia's Greatest Defenders

**Not much to say here again, but onwards with the** **chapter** **.**

* * *

Erebonia's Greatest Defenders

We stood close, seeing the view of the elevator, we were almost there.

"I guess that will take us to the top floor." I said.  


"That must lead us to the castle's highest point, the Vermillion Throne." Emma added. "What should we do?"

"The only thing we can do. This marks the end of our investigation. We can't go onward with just us though. We need to call the others." Rean answered. "Class VII's only truly complete when all of us are together. It wouldn't be right to have them wait downstairs while we finish things up."

"Agreed, can't have a party if there's no guests around." I nodded.

Rean called for the others and they reunited with us by the orbal teleporter. We all stepped onto the elevator and it took us to the very top of the castle. In our view was the main throne room with a large tower in the center. On the far side however was Vita, Crow and his Diving Knight, beyond that was Duke Cayenne himself and Prince Cedric who was strapped to a chair with a large divine knight behind him.

"You really came." Crow said.

"Welcome, all, to our tale's grand finale." Vita added.

We stood on the bottom part of the stairway.

"We're here, Crow." Elliot said.

"Hard to believe it's been less than three weeks since we last met." Jusis added.

"Heh. You're telling me. You all look so grown up now." Crow replied.

"It was only a few days ago that I was on the Pantagruel." I shrugged. "So, you two reeling for when I fooled you with a trap of my own?"

"Well, I will say that you tricking us was a vision I did not foresee." Vita responded. "However, it is a mistake that I am destined never to repeat again."

"Whether you fooled us or not doesn't matter." Crow added. "All those ordeals you and everyone else went through has paid off in spades."

"That's certainly one way to look at it." Machias replied. "As much as I hate to admit it, I doubt we could win against you otherwise."

"The trails we faced brought us together and made us stronger." Laura said. "I couldn't be more pleased with what we had to do come this far."

"I was finally able to move forward too." Fie added. "So yeah, I like to think I grew a bit."

"Hehe, a lot of stuff's changed, but you guys ain't one of them." Crow replied.

"And that's not all. We're here on behalf of Towa, Angelica and George, too." Rean said. "I promised them I'd bring you back and force you to graduate with them, and it's a promise I intend to keep."

"Oh man, gimme a break. You tellin' me you've done all that and it still hasn't dawned on you? Get it through your thick skull, it's not gonna happen."

"Hehe, that's not true, Crow." Vita said. "Those who are confronted with impossible odds can choose to react in one of two ways. Abandon hope and accept a pitiful fate, or cling to that hope and forge ahead, overcoming any and all that life throws their way. That's what it means to dream."

"And I'm a prime example of that." I muttered. "Maybe we're just nothing but young and naive, but maybe it was those things that brought us together in the first place. It took me a long time before I finally accepted my fears and moved on for good. So let us ask you, what is it that you really want?"

"Honestly..." Crow sighed.

"Heh.. You may have joined the academy to stop people from working out your true identity, sure." Sara said. "But you made a big mistake by letting yourself get wrapped up with a bunch of softies like Class VII."

"Yeah, no kidding. You guys would haunt me to the ends of the earth, wouldn't you?"

We then heard clapping from Duke Cayenne who was with Cedric.

"My, what a touching spectacle." He said. "You work tirelessly to pursue the impossible together. You lose yourself in the passion of the moment. Innocence truly is the privilege of the young."

"Duke Cayenne!" Rean responded.

"Th-that's His Highness, the Crown Prince." Alisa said.

"Well, Duke. I regret to inform you that my final mission failed." I added, smirking. "Because I chose to return to the group that I will never leave again."

"Well, in all honesty, I wasn't expecting you to fail or succeed." He replied. "I just wanted to get you out of my hair. After all, once I heard that you unlocked those powers, I then thought you would have some kind of funny idea, so I let you go."

"Hehe, so you wanted to get rid of me once I was no longer useful, even though I busted my entire ass off to get where I am now? You really are a piece of shit, aren't you?!"

"Cease with your vulgar tone!"

"What's with that huge, red thing behind him?" Machias asked.

"That's the Vermillion Knight, Testa-Rossa." Emma answered. "It was sealed away under the capital a long time ago, and it was responsible for countless calamities."

"It's often referred to as the 'demon which wields a thousand weapons.' Celine added.

"Does it have any relation to Revelio?" I asked.

"No, this is a different kind. And to expand on what Emma said, the ones who supposedly sealed it away were Dreichels the Lionheart and the Lance Maiden."

"Haha, it certainly was." Duke replied. "And the only ones capable of rousing it from its slumber are descendants of the Arnor bloodline. Thus why His Highness has so graciously chosen to cooperate with us."

"More like you forced him to be here." I muttered.

"I have a little dream of my own, you see." He continued. "A dream my ancestor was unable to reach in his lifetime. One that I will make a reality in his place."

"A dream?" Rean asked.

"What ancestor?" Millium added.

"Wait...was this ancestor alive during the War of the Lions?" Gaius asked.

"Precisely! Emperor Orthros Reise Arnor, born to the first of the emperor's secondary wives, the daughter of a duke!" He answered. "He occupied Heimdallr at the time of the War of the Lions, but fell to Dreichels and became known as the False Emperor...and I inherit his blood!"

"Impossible." Jusis said.

"I had no idea that the Cayenne family were descendants of the False Emperor." Laura added.

"Haha! Hardly a surprise. When the war came to a close, that truth was buried." Cayenne replied. "I suppose it was Emperor Dreichels's way of trying to avoid any further conflict among the nobles. But not a day, not one day, in all these years has my family forgotten the sheer humiliation. And so I dreamed of a future where I would take back the Vermillion Knight and this Infernal Castle. The proofs of ownership over this city that Emperor Orthros had disgracefully stripped away!"

"That's it?" I responded. "No offence, but hearing all that just makes you nothing but a spoiled brat who hates not getting his way. So you chose to kill the chancellor and start this war because of what happened to your family?"

"Well, the chancellors' death was desirable regardless, and the society's diva provided invaluable assistance. The Imperial Liberation Front proved to be serviceable pawns, the Azure Awakener managed to awaken his knight. But in honesty, only you and your demon powers was a sight that no one saw coming until it was revealed to us. The time was right in all regards. Only a fool would idly watch this moment pass."

"And you think that taking control of that knight will just make your problems go away?!"

He turned to face the divine knight. "I did intend to operate the Vermillion Knight myself, but as I feared, only those of direct descent are capable of doing so. And yet it matters not. I have everything I need to return this city to its original, rightful form as His Highness's guardian. And once my will is done, I shall restore order to Erebonia, returning it to the way it once was and always should have been! That is my ambition, my family's destiny!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it! We're gonna put a stop to your pointless charade, even if we have to go through your strongest allies to do it and we've conquered many of them already. You see, we have a goal of our own, to rescue Cedric from your hands."

"Exactly!" Rean nodded. "If putting a stop to your dream is what it takes to save His Highness the Crown Prince, then that's exactly what we'll do."

Cayenne was displeased. "You impudent little..."

Vita and Crow stood close at the top of the stairs.

"I think everyone has said their piece now." Vita said.

"You won't be going back on your word to let us handle this part, right?" Crow asked.

"Hmph. Do as you wish." Cayenne responded. "It should provide some light entertainment until the ritual is complete. I expect to be amused."

Crow drew out his glaive. "Alright, for the opening act, I'll be fighting all of you. Crow versus Class VII."

"Crow..." Elliot sighed.

"Hmph, very well." Jusis replied.

"And I'll be fighting alongside him." Vita got out her long staff. "Seeing as how you have the famed Purple Lightning with you, it wouldn't be much of a fair fight otherwise."

"Aww, you flatter me." Sara frowned. "Sadly, I trust your idea of a fair fight about as much as I trust me missing a point-blank shot."

"Oh, do excuse me. Emma, I want you to fight everything you have. We'll see whether you have the resolve necessary to shoulder a witch's burden."

"Don't worry, I will." Emma replied. "Not because of the duty I've been given. But to demonstrate the limitless potential I've found within myself! And to move forward with the one I love!"

"Emma..." I smiled.

It was battle time and we drew out our weapons.

"As the last remaining member and leader of the Imperial Liberation Front, I'm gonna make our very last fight one to remember!" Crow declared.

"And as the one tasked with guiding you to the end, I think it's time I did just that." Vita added.

"Class VII! Ready yourselves!" Rean exclaimed. "We will triumph!"

There was no way we were going to lose this, we had to win this one. We got into pairs and formed combat links. Laura and Fie went first with thier combined strengths and dealing some damage, Jusis and Machias were next, the close combat and ranged attacks gelled pretty well. Sara dished out some huge damage and Millium followed up with an assist. Elliot was buffing up Gaius who released a powerful s-craft I hadn't seen before.

With Crow and Vita off guard, Rean, Alisa, me and Emma moved in for a quad assist. I then transformed into my demon form and with Emma's support, I casted Pummel Time and then Angelic Beam, both were taken by surprise, they failed to stop Rean who unleashed his s-craft whilst Emma unleashed hers, knocking them both down. It was a long struggle, but we beat them.

"Oh my, I didn't see this coming." Vita said.

"Heh. What did I tell you?" Crow responded. "Don't underestimate my classmates. They're a tough crowd for being all dreams and sunshine."

"Heehee, so they are."

"Ugh...enough of this nonsense!" Cayenne intervened. "I need not remind you how if you were to lose against them, our contract wo-"

"Butt out, you!" Crow cut him off.

"I-I beg your pardon?!"

"All right, let's wrap this up." Crow went over to his Divine Knight. "This is it, Rean. You ready for the finale?"

"Ready? I was waiting on you!" Rean answered.

He called for Valimar and he showed up, Rean and Celine went inside him. All we could do was stand back and watch, this battle was between Crow and Rean.

"Is that the sword you forged from Zemurian Ore? Pretty impressive." Crow asked. "Guess I don't have to hold back anymore."

Rean didn't respond.

"What's the matter? Getting cold feet?"

"Yeah, I think I am. Regardless of whether I win or I lose, this is the end." He answered. "And I can't help but get this nagging feeling like things will never be the same between us after this. I think that's what I'm afraid of."

"Don't act so spoiled! The future you want is only gonna happen by making the most of the present! Whatever happened to dragging me back to the academy and forcing me to graduate?!"

"Haha, you're right. This time, I'm not going to hold back. This isn't a fight for this nation's future, and it's got nothing to do with our classmates, this is a fight for me. And right now, all that matters to me is surpassing you!"

"Heh, I wouldn't have it any other way. Divine Knights are all about power, pure and simple. You shouldn't have to think about your feelings, they should just be a part of you. And just as a blacksmith pours his soul into forging a stronger sword, you should use those feelings to strengthen your resolve. Anyways, this is going to be our final battle, I won't let anyone interfere!"

"That's exactly how I want it to be! We'll fight until we can fight no more...until our strength runs dry and our souls burn out!"

Auras glowed around the divine knights and we watched Rean and Crow hold nothing back as they more or less attempted to beat the daylights out of each other, the only difference is that Rean had Alisa who aided him with arts that were casted by Valimar. Crow had none of that but more strength and power. But despite the odds against Rean and despite being on almost equal footing with Crow, Rean managed to bring home the victory and Crow's Divine Knight fell. The duel was over.

"No way..." Millium said.

"He...did it?" Jusis asked.

"Oh, hell yeah!" I exclaimed. "Rean won and he beat Crow for once! That was a long time coming."

"Rean!" Alisa called happily.

Crow and Rean came out of thier knights and they were tired, we rushed over to Rean and we helped him up.

"But man, where did those cheesy lines come from?" I asked. "Are you taking a page out of my book?"

"That wasn't my intention." Rean answered. "Ah!"

He didn't notice until it was too late that Alisa was hugging him.

"I'm so happy you won, Rean." She said.

"Yeah, me too..." Rean replied with his arms around her.

We then turned to Crow.

"Well Crow, this is what my demon form is like now." I said.

"Yeah...I can see that...you look pretty cool." Crow replied. "I bet Emma's fallen in love with you all over again."

"Well..." Emma blushed.

"Please don't tease my sister." Vita said as she stood near him. "You should take it easy for now. You've lost quite a lot of mana."

"Yeah...my bad." Crow replied. "Rean, you beat me, fair and square, beyond a shadow of a doubt. Sorry about this, Vita. After you did so much for me, I ended up letting you down."

"Oh, don't trouble your pretty head over that." Vita assured. "True, this wasn't what I had in mind, but I'm perfectly content with happy endings."

"Enough of this!" Cayenne yelled.

I sighed. "Yep, I knew we weren't finished yet."

"What is the meaning of this, witch?! Do you mean to suggest that is all you intend to do?!"

"From the beginning, the society's objective was to prepare this stage for its participants." Vita answered. "I seem to recall telling you I had no interest in anything other than the battle between Azure and Ashen. Did you forget, perhaps?"

"Silence! You will be silent! If that's how you want to be, then I'll simply have to do things my own way!"

He rushed up the ramp way and over to Cedric, he removed the blindfold and Cedric finally woke up.

"Come now, Your Highness...the time has come to rule with force. Let the ancient Arnor blood course feverishly through your veins!"

He untied his arms and held him up close to the red divine knight.

"No...please...please!" Cedric pleaded.

Cayenne then shoved him onto the divine knight, possibly to force him to go inside. We heard loud heartbeat thump and then the center tower glowed before vanishing away and revealing the red divine knight now mobile and ready to destroy.

"No...this can't be..." Emma said.

"The calamity that appeared 250 years ago, with Testa-Rossa as its core." Celine added.

Vita sighed. "The Vermillion Apocalypse..."

The Vermillion roared and we felt a massive surge of darkness flowing across the castle and to the outside.

"Hehehe...hahahahahaha!" Cayenne laughed. "Behold, the vermilion demon lord! The demonic god with a thousand weapons! The absolute ruler given form by Emperor Orthros 250 years ago!"

We were protected by a powerful barrier casted by Vita, I was in front of Emma who held onto me tight.

"You fool...this was the one thing I forbade you to do!" Vita exclaimed.

"Vita, can you help make an opening?" Crow asked.

She nodded. "It's worth a try."

"Crow?" Rean asked.

"You got something in mind?" Sara added.

"I think so. Vita and I are going to try and make an opening so you can get closer." Crow answered. "Once we've done that, try and hold out against it as much as you can."

"We're done for if we don't try something, so I say go for it." Fie said.

"I'm afraid we're going to need to do more than that, even my true powers can't hold out against this much." I added before something clicked in my head. "Wait a minute, what about the Divine Knights?"

"Now you're thinking!" Crow replied. "If Rean and I can hold out till they've recovered a good chunk of mana, victory's is as good as ours! After that, all we gotta do is separate the core Crown Prince Cedric's in from the rest of the body. You ready, Rean?"

"Okay! Let's go!" Rean nodded.

Vita casted a buff on Crow's weapon and pulled out a craft that was strong enough to stop Vermilion's aura that was pushing us back. We had an opening and we rushed towards it. All we had to do was hold out for as long as we could until the Divine Knights were fully recovered. I went into my demon form from the start, cause I knew this was gonna get ugly in seconds.

We each brought out our most strongest crafts and not letting up, for if even just one of us did, the Vermillion knight would strike back and most likely eliminate us all. After several moments of withstanding its attacks and almost losing our energy, the Divine Knights finally recovered. We rushed away and watched Crow and Rean go into their divine knights. It was now up to them to work as a team and finish off Vermillion.

Rean and Crow worked together as one, dealing many strikes against the body which seemed to be very effective. When it staggered, the two united for a double team craft that severely weakened the Vermilion, leaving it open for one more duel attack. It looked like the battle was over, but it still remained standing. However, a part of the core was now showing.

"Is that..." Rean said.

"That's the core, with the crown prince inside." Crow answered. "I'll clear a path. You focus on rescuing him!"

"Got it!"

Vermillion rained down several swords as Crow's divine knight led the charge. Then suddenly, the tail from vermilion went into the ground and then found it's mark, piercing Crow's divine knight.

"CROW!" Rean yelled.

"I'm fine! It barely scratched me. You keep going!" Crow replied. "You're the only one who can save him now, so don't you dare look back!"

"Right!"

Rean's divine knight charged forward and with his ultimate skill, it sliced around the body, revealing the entire part of the core that was now exposed. Rean used Valimar to pull the core away from the center and then flew several feet away before the Vermillion roared and then vanished away.

The area of the top floor was now quiet and Rean put the core on the floor before it vanished, revealing Cedric who was most likely unconscious. Rean got out of his divine knight and he was perfectly okay. We rushed over to Rean and he assured us that with rest, he'll be alright again.

"This...this can't be." Cayenne said.

"I can't believe how wrong this has gone." Vita sighed. "I can't imagine the grandmaster is going to be very pleased with me when I get back."

"The grandmaster, is he the one who leads Oroburos?" I asked.

"They very same. The only absolute figure to we Anguis. The supreme existence carrying out the Orpheus Final Plan, who will guide the souls of all."

"The souls of all?" Gaius asked.

"So that's why you broke the taboo and left seven years ago." Emma said.

"That's right. I became a guide for the second part of the Grandmaster's plan, known as the Phantasmal Blaze Plan." Vita replied. "A plan to use the hollow Phantasm in Crossbell to awaken the Blaze in the Empire. Regardless, thanks to you and Crow, I was able to advance it."

Just then, Crow appeared from his divine knight and he was lying down...we rushed over to see that he had been impaled by the vermilion's tail, he was bleeding profusely around the chest. Rean tried to keep him up and Emma was casting her healing spell, but none of it was working.

"Man...same place I...shot Osborne, too..." Crow said weakly. "...haha, karma's a bitch, huh?"

"I'm afraid so." I sighed. It was already clear to me that he wasn't going to make it.

"Sorry, Rean...looks like I won't be able to keep that promise after all." Crow smiled. "Towa, Gelica and George...are gonna have to..."

"It's okay! That doesn't matter right now!" Rean exclaimed.

"It's hopeless, isn't it?" Sara asked.

"I'm afraid so." Vita answered. "He's been pierced through the heart. Even our witchcraft won't be enough. The most I can do is make it as painless as possible."

Crow began to cough. "Thanks, Emma...and you, kitty. At least this way, I can say my goodbyes...I swear, you're such a spoiled kid sometimes, Rean. Elliot, that concert was really fun. Keep on loving music as much as I loved yours."

Elliot could only sniff with emotion.

"Alisa, try and get along with your mom, all right? You've got your differences, but at least she's still alive to talk to you."

"Okay..." Alisa replied.

"Machias, Jusis, stay good rivals for one another...okay? The Empire might change with the times, but you two should always be the same."

Machias and Jusis nodded at each other.

"Laura...Fie...Gaius...Millium. A lot's happened this past year, but I really enjoyed getting to know you. So, thanks..."

"We should be the ones thanking you." Gaius said.

"It's been fun for me too." Fie added.

Laura sniffed. "You've been a wonderful classmate and comrade. Thank you for everything."

Millium sighed. "I know I'm an ironblood, but it was real fun for me, too..."

"Sara...thanks for everything...these last two years." Crow said. "And Vita, a lot's happened between us...but I'm glad I have you there."

"Haha. You were as much of a model student as I was a model teacher, but still." Sara said.

"I should be the one thanking you." Vita added.

"Alex...your demon powers were amazing, I'm very lucky that I got to see what you could really do. So please, never forget what got you this far and that includes your voice, and also...do your best to protect the one you love."

I nodded. "You have my word...I will never let those feelings go away."

"And finally to all of you...you're all going to be in for some...rough times ahead...I can't go any farther now...but you can...so keep going forward...relentlessly...without looking back..."

He then drew out his last breath...there was no more we could do, his life was gone.

"Spare me the sentimental drivel!" Cayenne intervened.

He had a dagger out and it was at Cedric's neck.

"Damn it all! How could I lose the Azure Chevalier at a time like this?! Why must I be surrounded by nothing but disappointments?! And that goes for you too, witch, and your useless society!"

"Dammit, we should've kept an eye on him!" I exclaimed.

"I gave him my favor and this is how he chooses to repay me? By standing in the way of my ambition?! I should never have wasted my time on that waif from a fallen country to begin with!"

"Duke Cayenne, you will unhand him." Vita said. "If you continue this shameful behavior a moment longer, then I will be forced to respond in kind."

"Your part in this is over, witch." A voice intervened.

Suddenly, Rufus appeared and he sliced Vita's bird without a second thought, nearly catching Vita's hand.

"What the heck?!" I exclaimed.

"Oh of course! I still have you!" Cayenne said. "You...you did come to help me, didn't you?"

"As a commoner might put it...in your dreams." Rufus replied.

"Wha..."

"Target in sight."

Suddenly, Altina arrived and her Black Doll knocked Cayenne far away from Cedric before it held him down.

"Target apprehended."

"What the...Altina?!" I exclaimed. "How did you get here?"

"Well done." Rufus said. "Vita, you've behaved disgracefully towards the Imperial family and brought a calamity upon the innocent people of the capital. We may both fly the banner of the Noble Alliance, but I'm afraid I can't turn a blind eye to your misdeeds any longer. As the alliance's chief of staff and a citizen of Erebonia, I hereby place the two of you under arrest!"

"No..." Cayenne sighed.

"I see, it all makes sense now." Vita added. "I thought something was amiss about you from the very beginning. I just couldn't work out where you had gotten that girl from the Black Workshop. But it seems that all this time, you were just waiting for your moment, weren't you?"

"I am so lost..." I said.

"Oh, I get it now." Millium added.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh boy, I feel really stupid now. I can't believe took me this long to figure out...you're one too, right?"

Rufus smiled.

"Oh wait...you mean...you're an ironblood, too, Rufus?" I asked.

"The group's primary member in fact. Though that secret was, until very recently, kept between myself and His Excellency, The Chancellor. The others knew there was a primary member, but were never told who it was."

"Yep, that's pretty much what he said." A voice said.

We tuned to see Lechter and Claire who had arrived.

"What is the meaning of all this?!" Cayenne exclaimed. "The success to one of the Four Great Houses is the former chancellor's protege?! Why?! Your high position in the noble Alliance was secured! It was only a matter of time before you became the next Duke Albarea! Why reveal this now? What could you possibly have to gain from professing your allegiance to a dead man?!"

"He would gain nothing. Which is why it's rather fortunate I'm very much alive." A voice answered.

Wait...that low tone...noooo, it couldn't be! That was when he appeared...the man we thought was dead.

"Chancellor Osborne?!" I exclaimed.

"G-Gramps?!" Millium added.

"I'm pleased to see you again, Millium." The chancellor replied. "Greetings to you as well, Class VII, and your esteemed instructor."

"You...how are you still alive?" Cayenne asked in shocked.

"How indeed? Perhaps the years have dimmed your eyesight, or perhaps I had a body double. Whatever the truth may be, I think that's the least of your worries right now. All you need to know is that our loyal ally Rufus Albarea will be bringing the situation in Erebonia under control, and he'll do so with minimal conflict while ensuring that the Noble Alliance's power is deeply diminished." He looked at Rufus. "That was the task I entrusted to him, and in that he shall not fail me."

"As ever, it's an honor to serve you, Your Excellency." Rufus replied.

No matter what was being said after that, my mind was so lost right now...so freaking lost...

* * *

 **Next time! Much time passes before something occurs at the old schoolhouse.**


	17. Till The Day We'll Meet Again

**Well ladies and gentleman, I have decided that this will be the last chapter of the story. It has been great fun writing this sequel, but it's nearly over and I do want to move on to other stories I have planned in the future.**

* * *

Till The Day We'll Meet Again

 _Dateline, March 12th, 1205._

I was in the process of trying to get my head around to what I had heard. To think that Chancellor Osborne's was Rean's real father, it turned out that Rufus and Claire knew about it, I guess this was why he didn't take it well when he finally figured it all out.

In the months that passed, the palace at Heimdallr was returned to normal and everyone who was a victim of being kidnapped were able to breathe a sigh of relief. The Noble Alliance was disbanded as Rufus ordered, Cayenne was now serving his sentence and Vita and the rest of the oroburos people left the country. A part of me had a feeling that we would meet them again.

The pointless war that had costed a few lives was over and once peace was restored around Erebonia, we were given time to take a long period of relaxing before we resumed with our studies at the academy. Speaking of which, Rean was given a task by Lechter to go to Crossbell and stop an intel leak with the assist of Altina. He returned a few days ago and we were all happy to see him after he was gone for a month.

As for Crossbell, the city was brought back to being under control and as for Calvard, there was no word of them ever since their armies were forced to back down, they hadn't attacked the surrounding areas since. As for me, my relationship with Emma had gone from strength to strength and with how happy my life was now, I didn't need to think about my powers.

March however was the month, where our class group would be saying our goodbyes. However, because I wasn't sure what to do or where to go from here, I made the decision to stay at Thors so I can continue my studies. I learnt a lot since I started doing all this for nearly a year, but there's still more for me to learn.

We were in the middle of wrapping up today's homeroom session and in our uniforms...I had missed these.

"Heehee, nice work, guys." Sara said. "You poor kids must be exhausted. Feels like all your other instructors are dead set on cramming your brains with as much material as humanly possible."

"That's an understatement." I replied. "Ugghhh..."

"I want to crawl in to a hole..." Fie moaned.

"Ahaha, you said it." Elliot said.

"Still, this is exactly how we wanted it." Laura added.

"Right." Gaius nodded. "They're doing it for our sake, so I don't mind it so much."

"There's no way we could cover everything in class, so it's sweet of them to give us the bullet points while they still can." Emma said.

"It's paying off for us in the long run, yeah, so we owe them a lot." Alisa added.

Machias sighed. "Forcing you to try and keep up with us is a little unfair of us though."

"Well, he does have his responsibility to be a national hero." I shrugged. "I could've been one, but I think I'll stick with being a mysterious demon lord."

"Not only that, but you and Rean are gonna be doing all of this next year." Millium replied.

"Are you two sure you're fine with this arrangement?" Jusis asked.

"Yeah, there's a lot I wanna make up for and I don't know where my life is going." I answered. "So I just wanna focus on completing these studies and then graduate. By then, I should have a good decision on where to go next."

"He's right. This is to my benefit, too." Rean added. "If I get all of this crammed into my head now, maybe I can even come out on top on next year's midterms."

"Heh, I'll make sure to give you a challenge, that number one spot is mine!" I smirked.

"That's some confidence." Fie said.

"Haha. I wouldn't be surprised if you actually did it, though." Emma added.

Sara got our attention. "Anyway, tomorrow's the day you've all been waiting for, your next free day. I know you've got enough school work to choke a horse, but try to carve out a little time for your clubs and all that youthful jazz."

"That's a good thing." I replied.

"The forecast for tomorrow is clear, blue skies, might be the chance to sneak off and get into some ooh-la-la with that special someone."

I frowned. "Ha ha ha, in your dreams."

"And truly, you teach us all by living your life as a shining counterexample." Machias said.

"Spoken like a true lifetime member of the lonely hearts club, Instructor." Jusis added.

"Heeey. I'll have you know that there are plenty of guys who'd do anything for a private lesson with yours truly." Sara responded.

"I think the polite thing to do here is just smile and nod." Gaius said.

With that, homeroom was now finished and Sara left.

"Time really does fly, it's hard to believe our last free day is tomorrow." Elliot said.

"Yeah. It felt like we still had more time." Alisa added.

Rean nodded. "For me, it feels like it's been ages since I last had one."

"Honestly, those are the days I look forward to the most...cause they're all I need." I said, singing the last few words. "By the way, how was Crossbell?"

"Well, it was okay, but I kinda felt very uncomfortable there."

I sighed. "Yeah, I thought so...the home I used to have there is long gone."

"So does anyone have anything planned for our free day?" Laura asked.

"Well, I gotta keep up with my vocals at the music club." I then looked at Emma. "But since it will be the last one for us as a whole, I think I may skip the club and spend all my time and devotion to my love."

Emma blushed. "Oh, you don't have to do that for me..."

"Wow, how romantic." Fie smirked.

We all then left whilst Rean stayed behind a little longer. I saw Alisa then go back into the room, she probably wanted to spend time with him. At least Fie's teasing towards me had gotten less since Alisa and Rean announced they were in a relationship.

After our clubs were finished, we walked from the academy and we were going over the day we first met. To think that one year ago, we would meet for the first time and now we had become the best of friends. The same is double for me, considering that I had a very troublesome burden.

"So folks, shall we get some ideas for a catering session for dinner?" I asked.

"That won't be necessary." Sharon answered who was waiting for us outside the dorm.

"What reason could you possibly have for being here?" Alisa asked.

"The chairman gave me her permission to return to my former position as your dormitory's caretaker." Sharon smiled. "Which means, I am here to serve you all once more."

"Well...I guess some things never change." I shrugged. "That saves us the leg work at least."

"Heehee. Sharon's cooking's better than whatever grub we could rustle up together, anyway." Millium said.

Sometime later after dinner, it was now the evening and I had left my room. I made my way up the floor and saw Rean come out of his room. He walked over to me when I saw him.

"Oh, hey Alex." He said.

"Hey there, Rean." I replied. "You thinking what I'm thinking right now?"

"Maybe, I'm just going to go around and see how everyone else is."

"By starting with your girlfriend, right?"

He laughed. "Yeah, you got me."

We walked up the girls floor.

"I thought so, I'm gonna be doing the same with Emma. I have a feeling that after our last free day with everyone has gone by, it's gonna be sad to say goodbye to them."

"Exactly, that's why we need to make the most of tomorrow as much as we can."

"Yeah, by the way...about you and Alisa, you're not planning to let her go, are you?"

He shook his head. "Absolutely not! I'm the one who fell in love with her, just like how you fell in love with Emma. No matter how far she and I are, I'll always be thinking of her."

"Heh, you better...or I might just transform and kick your ass." I winked.

He shivered a little. "Please don't..."

"I'm kidding, friend...my dark days are over. We both had to overcome so much to get all this back, I have no regrets on all I've done."

"That's good to know. So if you're gonna be with Emma..."

"Yeah, I don't wanna be disturbed, so try to resist going into her room, okay?"

"I'll remember, see you in the morning." Rean shook my hand.

I shook his hand in return. "Yeah, see you then, Rean."

Rean went over to Alisa's room whilst I went to Emma's room, I knocked on the door and entered.

"Are you alright, Emma, am I interrupting anything?" I asked.

"No, it's okay." She replied. "Dorothee and I are gonna put together one final collection of stories as a club. I just finished reading over this book."

"Ah I see, the literature club. I bet tomorrow will be jam-packed, right?"

She nodded. "Since then, I've been working on a story for the students who'll join the club next year."

"Oh yeah, tomorrow will be the last day of music club for Elliot. It's gonna be strange not to hear him or his violin. But Instructor Mary has assured me that there will always be talented musicians that will come here to aid my voice...well, that's how she puts it."

"Hehe, that does sound like her."

"So about the story you're working on...wait, does the story have an age rating?"

She blushed. "The content is totally appropriate for children of all ages, I assure you!"

"Oh right, well at least you're keeping Dorothee in line, who knows what goes on in her mind."

Emma then stood up and put her arms around me.

"Emma?"

"I'm sorry, Alex...no matter how much I try to think about everything else...I just end up worrying about you."

I put my arms around her and held her close to me.

"I wish there was a way for me to stay with you as well." She cried. "Hic...but I can't..."

I sighed. "I know...it's going to hurt for a while. But this is what's best for me. I made my decision and I need to stick to it. I have one dream right now, and that is to study all the way through this and next year and then graduate. You have a dream too, don't you?"

"Yes...hic...I want to uncover the complete mystery of the Divine Knights, but I also wanna travel and find Vita." She sniffed. "I want to keep researching and always become stronger, so I can one day reach her level and be a proud witch."

"Then that's the dream you should follow...I know you're worried about me and my demon powers. But I need to remind you that those days are over. I no longer live in fear, I have my powers and I'm going to use them to protect the future, that's what I promised to do." I looked into her eyes. "I'll be alright studying here and every day that goes by until I graduate or when there's a holiday break between terms, I will always be thinking of the smart, unique, strong and beautiful girl that I fell in love with."

Emma looked back at me with a smile and tears in her eyes. "Alex...I love you..."

"I love you too, Emma."

We then shared a romantic kiss and then exchanged little kisses with each other.

"Are you okay now?" I asked.

"Yes...I'm alright." She answered. "You don't have to spend your whole day with me...as long as we can spend it tonight."

I blinked. "Oh, you mean like we did a few months ago?"

Emma blushed madly. "Yes...I'm gonna miss you so much, so I would like to let you know how much you mean to me."

I smirked at her a little. "Then it would be my pleasure to show how much I'm gonna miss you too."

We engaged in a moment of passion, one that I was happy to share the night with that was filled with intimacy...

* * *

 _Dateline, March 13th._

The next day arrived and after successfully sneaking out of Emma's room, I left the dorm feeling refreshed and a little pride with myself. I was going to make the most of this free day by sharing my voice with a song in the music room. I was sitting with the piano and I sang as played the song's melody I had learnt to play.

 _Oceans apart day after day_  
 _And I slowly go insane_  
 _I hear your voice on the line_  
 _But it doesn't stop the pain_

 _If I see you next to never_  
 _How can we say forever_

 _Wherever you go_  
 _Whatever you do_  
 _I will be right here waiting for you_  
 _Whatever it takes_  
 _Or how my heart breaks_  
 _I will be right here waiting for you_

However, I was interrupted when I heard a familiar bell go off. I also sensed something that made me jump a little. Looks like something big was about to go down today. I left the music room and then the main building before going over to the Old Schoolhouse. I saw Claire, Toval, Elise and Alfin who were with Rean.

"Well, well, what's going on here?" I asked.

"Oh, hello, Alex." Alfin greeted.

"It's been a while, Alex." Elise added.

"Yeah, it's been some time." I replied. "If you're wondering why I'm here..."

"You sensed it too, right?" Rean asked.

"Yep and I bet the old schoolhouse is involved, there's no way I'm ignoring that."

"Well, this sure is an odd place for everyone to be hanging out in the middle of the day." A certain kitty said.

I turned to see Celine who showed up which made Alfin squeal and picked her up, I forgot that she liked cute things.

"I thought something felt odd over here, but I guess that's because of you guys."

"Yeah, I sensed something strange earlier, then..."

Rean was cut off when the bell at the old schoolhouse went off again.

"Woah...I just felt a sudden chill!" I blinked.

"Wait, didn't Sara say that the last time this rang?" Toval asked.

Suddenly, the old schoolhouse began to glow as it rang a few more times.

"Celine, this is just like before." Rean said.

"Yeah, this is obviously serious." Celine agreed. "Unlike the last time, however, there doesn't appear to be any kind of barrier around it."

"Let's get everyone here who has an ARCUS right now." I suggested.

Moments later, our class group arrived along with Sara, Towa, George and Angelica.

"What in the world?" Machias asked.

"It's just like the first night of the festival." Gaius said.

"Do my eyes deceive me?! Are all three of the fabulous fifteens here in one place?!" Angelica exclaimed happily.

George sighed. "Way to keep your priorities in check, Angie."

"Rean, can you tell everything you know?" Towa asked.

Rean explained it to us and everyone of us went in to witness the shock of our lives. We were expecting to see the entrance hall, but it was far from that. Now there was a massive open outdoor area with a large tower in the middle.

"WHAT THE HONK?!" I exclaimed in shock.

"Not right near my ears." Celine sighed.

Each one of us had a word about all of this. There was no sign of the door with the elevator and none of the seven floors were present. We all agreed that we couldn't leave this be, so Rean called for Valimar who appeared in front of us.

"Valimar, do you understand anything about the situation we're in?" Rean asked.

"Hmm, my memories have yet to fully return." He responded. "But what I can confirm is that this place was created by the gnomes."

"The gnomes...are they the same gnomes from the dark ages during Revelio's reign?" I asked.

"That is correct. Some of thier finest technology is gathered in this place. The creation of a large-scale phase space, the expansion of flexible materials. As well as the development of the trial system."

"Then they must also be the ones behind the spirit shrines, right?"

Emma nodded.

"Let me get this straight. This is all related to the truth behind what happened 1,200 years ago, right?" Angelica asked.

"We've gotten ourselves wrapped up in something that's truly out of his world, haven't we?" Alfin added.

All of us Class VII nodded in agreement.

"You're gonna try and get to the bottom of this, aren't you?" Sara asked.

"You know us so well." I answered. "That's exactly what we're going to do and what better way to spend our final free day together than to do this."

"I think we can all agree that we have a duty to see this through." Alisa said.

"And we'll be sure to do so by the end of the day." Machias added.

"Haha..." Toval rubbed his head. "Like there was even a point in asking, Sara."

"I do believe we should be acting a little cautious." Claire said. "But where do you even prepare for a situation like this?"

Sara nodded. "Well, if you all insist, but we're coming, too!"

"Right on!" I replied.

That was when Sharon turned up, looks like everyone who can fight was going to be with us to the very end. George would of course be staying behind to help us with upgrading and stuff.

"Well, if everyone is joining in on the fun." Alfin said.

"The two of us would like to assist you as well." Elise finished.

This surprised nearly everyone.

"Your Highness, I'm not sure..."

"Please don't try and stop me, Captain." Alfin cut Claire off. "This academy was founded by one of my ancestors and as a member of the Arnor family, I hardly feel that I can turn a blind eye to what is happening here." She then got out a staff with a crown shape at the top. "And besides, I just so happened to receive this wonderful gift from my brother."

"Wayhey, looks well pimped out and ready to grind in the dungeon." I said.

"Hold on a minute. Isn't that the Epstein Foundation's latest model?" Toval asked.

"Heehee. My brother used his connections to get it for me." Alfin answered. "And it's been adjusted especially for me, so I have no problems using it."

"Naturally, if Her Highness is going, I will be accompanying her." Elise said. "And I'm afraid that nothing you say is going to change my mind."

"Don't fight it, Rean. It's almost embarrassing to see you lose against Elise every time." I smirked.

"All right, I get it..." Rean sighed. "...everyone, our final mission is to investigate and resolve the strange situation here. This is our final trial...so let's give it everything we got!"

We all cheered in response. Rean went forward to the elevator, selecting me, Alisa, Emma, Laura, Jusis and Sara. Everyone else would have to wait as we took the elevator to the first area. There were tough monsters to deal with and an elevator at the end of each area, but we pushed on through until we reached a checkpoint of some kind on the 4th floor. A monster that looked like a giant wolf was waiting.

"Is that a cryptid?" I asked.

"Defeating this monster could be part of the final trial." Rean answered. "I'd prefer to try and defeat it with everyone at my side if I can."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Oh Rean, you know we'll always have your back for moments like this."

"That sounds fair to me. I would prefer to test my strength." Laura said.

"Let's show this thing what Class VII can really do." Alisa added.

We charged at the giant wolf with everything we had and overcame it in the end. We traveled the elevator to the fifth floor and repeated the same procedure. We encountered a second cryptid on the eighth floor and defeated it, making us become even stronger. The next set of floors were the same and we encountered a third cryptid on the twelve floor. This was the same by the time we reached the sixteenth floor and eliminated a fourth cryptid.

We took the elevator to the seventeenth floor and this turned out to be the last one, when we saw a doorway at the end.

"What is this?" Alisa asked.

I hummed. "This could be it..."

"I can sense an incredible amount of spiritual force from nearby." Emma said. "But it also feels somehow...hollow."

"You mean hollow like that giant shadow we fought a few months ago?"

"On the other side of that darkness, the source behind what's happening is waiting for us." Rean said. "Let's let the others know we're here."

We got everyone else to regroup with us and when we were all together, we set foot through the doorway and through a portal that took us to that very familiar place, the colorless sandy field with all the swords stuck into the ground.

"Well, never did I think we would come back here." I said.

"And so thou hast come..." A voice replied.

In front of us, a massive shadow appeared that was in a white colour, similar to the black one.

"I am Loa Luciferia." It spoke. "The Great White Shadow."

"It's gigantic." Alfin said.

"So pretty." Towa added.

"I assume there is some reason behind all of this?" Claire asked.

"Indeed." Loa answered. "The awakening of Vermillion and the Infernal Castle's ruination have led us to this juncture. The undulations of the spirit veins pierced even the depths of this sanctum. So it was that the proper trial was suppressed and in that void...that which was to be forever hidden from the eyes of man came forth."

"So what does that make you?" I asked.

"I am but a hollow trial. Thy victory would merit no reward, thy triumph, no recompose."

"A hollow trial?" Emma asked.

"That sounds like a good way to put it." Celine answered. "Utterly pointless."

"Hollow? Why does that matter to us?" Rean asked. "We must and will defeat you."

We all drew our weapons out.

"We aren't here seeking some sort of reward. We aren't here to find some hidden purpose. Overcoming this trial will be a fitting end to our time together as Class VII, and that's all the reason we need to earn our victory here!"

"Thou art possessed of a fine spirit." Loa responded. "Then let us commence the Shadow Trial! Now reveal unto me, children of man, how thou shalt fight and how thou shalt overcome."

"Damn right we will!" I exclaimed. "We will bring every fiber of our being to overcome you and put an end to all that we have gone through in our lives!"

This was the final battle, the one that we would ever have. This was perfect for all of us, everything that we had learnt, everything that he had chosen to stand for and everything that we swore to protect so that future generations can live on, it all came down to this one moment that we would never get to witness again in our lifetime.

All of us as one with Class VII was involved in the fight, everyone else that we had gotten to know as great friends supported us with all they could whilst we went on the offensive. Every strong attack we brought out, every buff from our arts that made us powerful, we called for them with every corner of our beliefs. Even I felt an almighty surge of power when I transformed.

The White Shadow was eventually on the ropes and after a timely critical strike from Rean's s-craft. It was my turn to end this one on a perfect note. Demonic Obliteration...for me, a fitting end to finish off and obliterate this greatest foe. It roared before before it finally vanished. Suddenly, the colorless area around us became a bit more colorful with a snow flakes falling down.

"Wow...we did it for real, everyone." I said, sighing in happiness. "Now it's all over..."

"We earned our victory." Laura added.

"Ahhh, I had so much fun." Millium felt her cheek. "Huh...why am I crying?"

"I think it's because its hit us hard." I answered, before I felt the emotion. "That we did it, we finished our final trial together...and now it's all over."

"Well, there's no shame in crying when you feel sad." Emma said, before she started crying.

I went over to Emma and I hugged her before I started letting my tears fall.

Fie and Laura began to cry and they hugged. Whilst Millium wailed, Alisa then started to cry and Rean hugged her tight.

"What a way for everything to end." Jusis said.

"There's no point in pretending you don't want to cry too." Gaius added.

Rean nodded whilst hugging Alisa. "Yeah, you're right..."

"Hic...hic...you all know...that I love you all, right?" I asked, hugging Emma tight.

"We all do..." Elliot answered, crying. "...every one us has made it to the end."

"And the same goes for you, Alex." Machias added.

Whilst hugging Emma, I lend a hand out to Rean who shook my hand whilst hugging Alisa. We then shared a bro hug with tears, it was rare for me to share a friendly hug with a guy, but the emotion was too high to not let it out. We then went back to holding our girlfriends very tight.

"They all care for each other, so much." Towa commented.

"Well, I didn't see this coming." Angelica said.

Elise and Alfin were already there with the tears.

"They've probably been bottling this up for quite some time." Claire said.

"I'm sure they have...and yet they've never let it show." Sara added. "They just kept looking forward."

Sharon nodded. "To the very end, each of them walked the path they chose for themselves."

"Yeah, they're a real group of kids." Toval agreed.

After letting out everything we had kept inside, we left the area and out of the schoolhouse to recover from this moment that we would never forget...

* * *

 _Dateline, March 25th._

The day had come, Spring was on the way and it was time for Class VII to depart. Rean and I were in our uniforms still whilst everyone else were in their casuals, ready to say goodbye.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now." Machias said.

"Take care of yourselves, okay?" Elliot added.

"I promise to write letters to you...and especially you, Alex." Emma said.

"Yeah, I know you will." I replied before I held her hand. "Though I have a feeling we'll meet again sooner than we think."

"Yeah, I get the feeling we'll meet again before long." Rean agreed.

"Heehee, so do I." Alisa said before she gave him a kiss.

"Besides, the Empire is smaller to us than it is to most people." Laura added.

Millium nodded. "Yeah! If I use Lammy, I can be anywhere in no time."

"This isn't goodbye as much as it is see you again soon." Gaius said.

"In the meantime, we all have our share of duties to fulfill." Jusis added.

Fie nodded. "Yep, but as soon as they're done...well, you know."

"Of course. Here's hoping our time apart treats every single one of us well." Rean replied.

"Of course it will, I have the powers of a demon lord after all." I added. "That means that I can fly and visit any one of you folks at any time."

"A bit of wishful thinking there, mister." Sara remarked. "Anyways, just look at those lino flowers bloom."

"This is truly a new beginning." Sharon said.

We then turned to Sara and thanked her for all she had helped us, considering what we can do now. I then hugged Emma close and we shared a romantic kiss one more time. Rean did the same with Alisa and then they waved at us goodbye and walked into the station. Sharon was going with Alisa for obvious reasons.

Rean and I smiled at each other and did a high-five.

"So, Alex, how long do you think till they miss us already?" He asked.

"I'd give it a month at best." I answered. "That's how long it took until we found each other again."

"Hehe, I'll hold you to that."

"Anyways, time to show the first years how we roll, with your swordsmanship and my singing."

"Haha! You're on, Alex!"

We made our way to the academy ready to start the next day of our studying.

Everything that I had now made me the person I became today. One year ago, I came to this academy with fear, sadness, loneliness and nothing to lose. Now a year has passed and my life has changed for the better, I now had the life I always wanted, full of happiness, support and best of all, I now had someone who I will always be in love with.

This isn't the end, I know that there will be times ahead where things will become a struggle, but that's when I'll turn to everyone I got to know for help, Rean would agree with me there. For I had now promised to stand by one sentence that I would always remember.

No matter what changes, my love and my happiness will always stay the same.

 _Story ending theme:_

 _Joey McIntyre – Stay The Same_

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Woohoo! The sequel is now finished! So until Trails of Cold Steel 3 gets translated, this is where Alex's story ends for now.**

 **Feel free to follow me if you wanna see more of my stories...and thank you for reading this, it makes writing these worth the time put in.**


End file.
